


【Yes, Minister】【AU】【Jim+Humphrey】【Can't Do Both】

by Mozzie_D



Category: Yes Minister, Yes Prime Minister
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 60,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27883933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mozzie_D/pseuds/Mozzie_D
Summary: 前言：全文六万字，以哈克日记为主，辅以一篇阿诺德日记，以及三则伯纳德的晚年访谈。虽然是架空AU，但人物形象为较为严肃的原著形象，所有人物事件与真实历史无关，请勿考据。。这里特别感谢张火拓太太专门为它制作的视频：【是大臣】【剧情向】Jim Humphrey｜似是故人来｜一种相思两段苦恋半生没说完B站连接：https://www.bilibili.com/video/BV1Uh411y7R2
Relationships: Humphrey Appleby & Jim Hacker, Humphrey Appleby/Jim Hacker, Humphrey Appleby/Jim Hacker/Bernard Woolley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	【Yes, Minister】【AU】【Jim+Humphrey】【Can't Do Both】

1912年 11月4日  
  
我是吉姆哈克。  
  
是的我是吉姆哈克。这是我的日记本。我的新日记本。我已经很久没有写日记的习惯，自从我的常任秘书三年前将我的所有日记以泄露国家机密为由全部销毁之后。我几乎失去了自己在DAA长达五年的记忆。但是那没关系，我还是可以拥有现在这本。因为我已经不再是大臣了。  
  
他管不到我了。  
  
这是我回英国的第一天，冷飕飕的下午，一切都是记忆中的样子。在过去的三年我曾前往欧洲的各个国家，法国，德国，意大利，作为国王的特派员。我想是那些无止尽的香槟和眼花缭乱的雪茄模糊了我对时间的概念，三年竟然变得无比漫长。现在我坐在自己的书房里，回家的感觉真好  
  
我还没来得及问候自己的老朋友，我打算周末前往马丁在乡下的别墅。我听说他和曾经的的常任秘书住在一起。不敢相信他们怎么做到的。我可一点不想再见到我的常任秘书。你甚至连私人日记都无法拥有。  
  
糟透了不是吗？

  
  
1912年 11月5日  
  
我刚从马丁的别墅回来。他确实和自己的常任秘书住在一起，他们甚至办了第二次婚礼，不知道他们是怎么做到的。马丁告诉我他们只是选择了近似的时间提前退休，之后自然而然地。当然我不相信这些胡说八道，他们肯定早就搞在一起了。我不知道他们是怎么做到的。  
  
我是说，虽然所有的御前大臣和常任秘书在法理上的确是一对，但他们从来不会搞在一起。他们只是官方名义上的配偶，不是真的。我的常任秘书在我住进DAA的第一晚就这样告诉我。  
  
「我们只是生活在同一庄园下的工作搭档，大臣。我们不需要像真的配偶一样行使生理责任，你可以寻找任何人作为情人，Tea Lady，Security Guard，女管家，男管家，任何可以让你消耗精力和情感的地方。」他当时这样和我说，就在客厅的壁炉旁边。  
  
「所以基本上你的意思是，我绝对不可能和你发生任何关系？」  
  
「我们还是可以当朋友，大臣。只是朋友。不涉及任何肢体触碰的那种。」  
  
「那为什么我们还要结婚？」  
  
「为了保证你不会把D.A.A.赠送给某个不知名的底层女性虽然你并没有权利这么做，但那就是婚姻的本质——一份抗风险财产合同。」  
  
「不，婚姻是两个人的结合。」我和他争辩，「它是神圣的。那是为什么它要在教堂举办」  
  
「不，它不是。」他筋疲力尽地笑着，好像我说了什么极端愚蠢的言论，「至少不在这个同性恋可以结婚的年代。」  
  
「同性恋拥有和异性恋一样和爱人共度余生的权利。」  
  
「不，同性恋拥有和异性恋一样被婚姻蹂躏的权利。」他笃定地告诉我，「这个国家唯一允许同性结婚的原因是为了保证国家财富掌握在少数人手里，这样它才不会被什么低级的女性靠美貌与卵子分走。」  
  
「所以你不相信婚姻。我可以这样理解吗?」  
  
「我怎么会不相信婚姻，」他义正言辞地说，「它是合同，有法律效应的。当然我相信它。」  
  
「那关于爱情呢？」我执着地问他，虽然我们才第一次见面，但是我在婚礼上喝了太多的酒，而他全程都没有出现，他欠我的，「你有真的爱过某个人到想和他走过一生吗？」  
  
「爱情是世间少有的的奢侈品，大臣。」他并不抵触地回应我，「我猜我很大可能不会拥有这种幸运，在你之前我经历过十一任大臣……」  
  
「十一任？」我不可置信地打断他。我可一个配偶都没有在和他结婚之前。  
  
「我们有段时间换的比较频繁。两次英法战争，你知道。」他不置可否地说，「但是我向你保证爱情从没发生在我们之间。你不能奢望爱情在这种关系里大臣，就像你不会和妓女谈感情一样。」  
  
「你是妓女？我才是妓女呢。」我气急败坏地说。  
  
「那就是我说的。」他疑惑地歪歪头。  
  
我清楚地记得他这样和我说过。但是他是错的。我应该找个机会当面告诉他，他最好的同事和自己的大臣住在了一起，真的在一起的那种，因为爱。由此证明他的理论出现漏洞，他是错的。  
  
找到汉弗莱的错误不是件容易的事，我有时候怀疑他的理论就像多米诺的骨牌，一片倒下全盘皆输，那是为什么他需要一遍又一遍加固那些离经叛道的谬论。哦，汉弗莱。  
  
我很久没有叫过这个名字了，不敢相信，如果要统计我在DAA使用频率最多的单词，一定会是汉弗莱。没有之一。我已经很久没有用过这个名字了，上次听到还是在巴黎的街头，一只叫汉弗莱的斑猫从我脚边路过。  
  
有趣，我还以为所有的法国猫咪都叫Pookie呢。

  
  
1912年 11月7日  
  
今天我回到了自己曾经工作的报社，我正坐在自己的新办公室里。我的老同事都对我的回归表示欢迎。我曾经是这里最优秀的编辑，在我被国王任命成为DAA的御前大臣之前。很多事情发生了变化，我已经脱离这一领域太久，需要付出更多的时间来弥补差距。我不得不说御前大臣是这个世界上最轻松的工作，你基本上什么都不用做。像我和自己的私人秘书伯纳德曾经谈论过的那样。  
  
哦，我想念伯纳德，他是世界上最好的私人秘书。如果可以我真希望他可以在我身边帮助我，他或许会喜欢这里呢，毕竟他的爱好就是抓住别人的语病来纠正对方的文学错误，报社最适合他了。我思念他。他是我进DAA认识的第一个人，我曾经一度认为他会是与我走进教堂的那一个。  
  
他在八年前领着我走进DAA的客厅，用着不符合自己年龄的语气，「我很抱歉今晚将由我来接待你，汉弗莱爵士临时有事。」  
  
「谁是汉弗莱爵士？」我被他过分郑重的样子逗乐了，完全没有领悟到这句话的正确含义，「你的管家吗？」  
  
「Yes and...No.」他不太肯定地回答我，「他是这个庄园的头号管家。您也可以这样说。」  
  
「那你是谁？」  
  
「我是伯纳德伍利。我会是你的私人秘书。如果你决定成为新的御前大臣。」  
  
我想起之前和马丁关于就任仪式的对话。如果我们决定成为御前大臣，国王会赐予我们一位配偶，对方也将成为我们的秘书，一起管理这些巨大的庄园。我看着眼前的男孩，所以这就是了。年轻的秘书。巨大的庄园。我想不出有任何拒绝的理由。  
  
「是的，我已经做了我的决定。」  
  
「那我会开始叫你大臣，大臣。」  
  
「那意味着我要叫你秘书，秘书吗？」  
  
「不，叫我伯纳德就好。」  
  
伯纳德很快与我熟悉起来，他在之后的一个小时带我走遍了那座上了年纪的古堡，之后又花了一个小时讲述婚礼的各种细节。我一直不可靠的第六感在这个时候蠢蠢欲动。我实在无法相信我要和一个第一次见面的人谈论婚礼上究竟要用什么样的餐布。  
  
「我不知道。」我在谈话的中途打断他，「我们才第一次见面，我们就要谈婚论嫁了吗？」  
  
「是的。」伯纳德有些疑惑地看着我，「您不是说自己已经决定了吗？」  
  
「是的。我是决定了。但是我还没有准备好。」我告诉他，「关于这个婚礼。」  
  
「但是，汉弗莱爵士希望尽早定下计划，所以他可以做好安排。」  
  
「别管什么汉弗莱了。」我看着眼前的男孩，「我想知道你的想法。」  
  
「我的想法？」他很是意外地挠挠头。  
  
「是的。你怎么看我？」  
  
「我认为你是个一个绅士。大臣。」  
  
「你怎么知道？」他才认识我不到两个小时呢。  
  
「因为你是大臣。」伯纳德理所当然地说，「你是被人民认可的御前大臣，你是当之无愧的英伦绅士。」  
  
「你真的这样想？」我脸颊发烫地看着他。  
  
「是的。」他目光炯炯地看着我。  
  
「所以你愿意和我，在一起？」  
  
「当然。」他想都不想地回答，「我很荣幸服务你，大臣。」  
  
接下来的事情就好像一个最最荒谬的梦境。我在伯纳德的指导下有条不紊地准备着自己的婚礼，直到婚礼当天被告知我的配偶临时有事无法出席今天的典礼。  
  
「是汉弗莱爵士。」伯纳德急切地说，「他与国王秘书有一个紧急会议，这导致他无法在约定的时间里赶回庄园。」  
  
又是汉弗莱爵士。在过去的几天我已经听这个名字太多次了，我不理解为什么一个管家可以拥有如此高的地位。我想这都是伯纳德太年轻的缘故。  
  
「我们不能忽视这个汉弗莱爵士，照旧举行婚礼吗？」  
  
「当然可以。」伯纳德说，「只是这样你会没有配偶在身边。你可以接受这样的安排吗？」  
  
「为什么？」我在一瞬间感到了事态的严重，「你是我的配偶，不是吗？」  
  
「不，我不是。」伯纳德大祸临头地看着我，「汉弗莱爵士是你的配偶。」  
  
我知道，这很搞笑。我知道。我完全不记得接下来的婚礼发生了什么。我像一个没有感情的微笑机器，机械地和人握手，敬酒，咒骂着我那位从头到尾都没有现身的配偶。是的，汉弗莱。我一直到当天的深夜才第一次见到他。  
  
我真后悔在某一次吵架中把这件事告诉了汉弗莱，导致他在之后总是隔三差五地用这件事攻击我。这不是我的错，他们都自称是我的秘书，我怎么知道。要我说这都是汉弗莱的错，他甚至连我们的婚礼都没有出现，经历过十一次婚礼并不是他第十二次不现身的理由。我听说他的第十三任新大臣已经在DAA呆了三年，一个温和的保守派，可怜的家伙，一定正被汉弗莱气到满口莫辩呢。  
  
他拥有我的深切同情。

  
  
1912年 11月30日  
  
今天很不顺利。  
  
我的文章并没有得到同事认可，更准确一点，他们认为我已经被既得利益者洗脑，彻底站在了最广大群众的对立面。尽管我竭尽全力说服他们那些极端偏激的理论在现实无法走通，但显然他们唯一在乎的只是发泄情绪和博得眼球。我的上司甚至建议我对自己的职业前景慎重考虑，他个人认为这份职业或许不再是我的最佳选择。  
  
他是一个好人。我不知道可以说什么。我花了一些时间修改自己的文章，之后决定出门走一走。自从我回到英国我还没有怎么真的在外面走一走，我确实和安妮走遍了欧洲的大街小巷，但是不是英国。  
  
今天是个好机会。  
  
我朝着维特敏斯特的钟楼走去，天空飘着雨雾。我在过去经常走这条路，通常是和汉弗莱一起向国王以及国王秘书作完汇报之后。我们都认同在高压的会议后适当步行可以有效缓解压力并对即将发生的吵架起到一定的冷却作用。  
  
有很多次我们就这样穿着大衣，举着雨伞一路走回DAA所在的城堡。有一次走到中途下起雪，要不是我眼疾手快拉住就要滑到的汉弗莱，他或许要在床上呆上几个月。  
  
汉弗莱，我必须得不断地和他讲话，不然他就会完全沉浸在自己的世界，皱着眉头思索各种各样的事情，丝毫看不到脚下的冰和路上飞驰的车子。伯纳德有时甚至需要两到三次的呼唤才能把他从自己的头脑圣殿拉回现实。但只要我和他说话，他就会立刻换上那副乖巧恭敬的微笑，表现出一副真的感兴趣的样子和我针对任何我想谈的话题展开话题。  
  
「你不需要这样做，汉弗莱。」我有一次这样和他说。  
  
「做什么？」他心虚地问，语气明显紧张起来。  
  
「你不需要这样做，挑我想听的话说。」我和他走在威斯敏斯特桥上，「我想你和我说真话，汉弗莱。」  
  
「真话？」他不太理解地望着我，「你指什么？」  
  
「我是说真话。就像朋友。」  
  
「朋友？」他这次是真的被逗笑了，笑容毫不掩饰地带着嘲讽，「恕我大胆问一下大臣，你怎么定义朋友这个词的？」  
  
「就是朋友，志同道合的人，同甘共苦的人。」  
  
「哦。同甘共苦的人。」他狡猾地说，「那么如果一个人破坏你的事业，剥夺你的爵位，令你被同僚孤立，惨遭上司的抛弃，我合理推断他就不能算是你的朋友了，对吗？」  
  
我被他的质问弄得心情全无。我不敢相信他还在为几个月前的授勋事件耿耿于怀，何况他根本没有从汉弗莱爵士变成阿普比先生。我不知道他有什么好抱怨的，我还没有指责他对我做的那些事情呢。  
  
「这样说不公平汉弗莱。」我干巴巴地指责他。「你没有失去你的爵位。而且你也没有被你的上司抛弃。」  
  
「你看，实话总是难以接受。」他得意地说，「它会伤人。」  
  
「但是我想听实话。」我望着他的眼睛，「我想听你的实话，汉弗莱。」  
  
「为什么？」  
  
「因为他们是真的。」我说，「即使他们伤人，但是他们是真的。」  
  
「大臣，」他冰冷地笑了一下，「我在过去服务了十一位大臣，如果我相信任何一人这样的鬼话我早就在农业部卖鳕鱼了。这不是你和我或者真诚与虚伪的问题，是体制。这个体制的存在就是为了让大臣和秘书互相限制避免一人独大。相信我我完全理解你作为新手政客所向往的理想关系，但是它是错的。」  
  
「你能吗？」我毫不相信地问，「你真的知道我想要什么吗？」  
  
「我不是冷血动物，我有感情！」他猛地转身盯着我，他的眼睛在伦敦的路灯下让我有种被解剖的错觉，「我有过伯纳德的年纪，我也见过和你一样的大臣，但他们会改变。事情会改变。事情就是会改变。你不能对抗体制。你就是不能。」  
  
他目不转睛地看看着我，他脸上的表情如此严肃，让我感觉自己的胸口被开了一个大洞。  
  
「Anyway，」他快速笑了一下，重新戴上那副公务员的面具，「你知道我想说什么。」  
  
「我真希望我能早点认识你，汉弗莱。」我发自内心地说。我应该再说些什么，但那就是我当时唯一想说的。  
  
「一点也不迟，大臣。」他语气平静地说，「一点也不迟。」  
  
我在自己漫无意识的回忆中走到了DAA的门口。它就像我第一次看到它一样，令人生畏地矗立在晦暗的街道上。我可以看见里面亮着的灯，如果运气好我或许可以看见伯纳德走出大门来迎接他的大臣和秘书，就像过去无数次那样。他或许还会邀请我进去喝杯茶呢。  
  
我不确定自己在那里站了多久，等我注意到时间的时候，天已经完全黑了。我没有看见任何人，甚至固定每个周二来找汉弗莱看歌剧的戴斯蒙爵士都没有。我不能继续站下去，那会导致我错过今晚的末班车，我也不能直接走进去，因为我没有预约。我甚至不知道该怎么预约，看在上帝的份上。  
  
我一定要问问伯纳德，如果我下次遇见他。

1912年12月23日  
  
距离上次写东西已经快一个月了。我今天也没有太多时间。不敢相信有一天我会忙到写日记的时间都没有。我找到了一份新工作，而且我打赌没有人可以猜到那是什么。或者不是所有人，我猜汉弗莱可以猜到一丁点。我在很久之前和他提过这个想法，在贝利学院的后山上。  
  
我记得那也是临近圣诞的日子，我们的党主席忽然去世，牛津竟然破例为他举办了追悼会。汉弗莱对回自己的母校颇为期待。我并不乐意和他一起参加这次葬礼，鉴于我们一整个冬天都在吵架。关于各种各样的事。我只想在年末找个清净的地方放肆地喝一些酒，比如这个从天而降的葬礼。但是他执意要来，甚至矫情地换上了他的学院服。  
  
「我不敢相信。」我在车子后座和伯纳德用唇语吐槽，对方小心谨慎地陪着笑容。  
  
「我猜我们的到达时间是下午五点，我会和你一起参加贝利院长晚上七点的晚宴，大臣。」汉弗莱在前座汇报着我们接下来的行程。  
  
「为什么你一定要去，汉弗莱？」我不满地问他，「这是党内事务。你不应该参加任何党内事务不是吗？」  
  
「这不仅仅是党内事务，大臣。我跟他是牛津的校友。」  
  
「真的？你们有见过吗？」  
  
「一两次，或许。」  
  
「他长什么样子？」  
  
「哦，非常老派的英国绅士，」汉弗莱张口就来，「非常可靠，非常有魅力。」  
  
「错，他一点也不可靠而且毫无魅力。」我戳穿他的谎言，「他是一个秃子。」  
  
「哦真的？」汉弗莱装作吃惊的样子。  
  
「是的，我认识他的时候就秃了。可怜的家伙。和了一辈子稀泥的老好人。」我悼念着自己的旧同事，一时感慨万千，「我还欠他50磅呢，这下我可怎么还他呢。」  
  
「你知道吗，」汉弗莱忽然从前座转过来，挂着那副讨打的笑容，「他正好欠我50磅呢，这下我该和谁要呢？」  
  
「别赚死人钱了，汉弗莱。」我冰冷地警告他。  
  
我们一路驶向牛津，到达的时候天都快黑了。汉弗莱一下车就消失在觥筹交错的人群里，伯纳德和我请假去了朝思暮想的博德利图书馆。我不得不说老保罗死的很是时候，整个葬礼就像我党的年终聚会一样热闹。如果不是马丁告诉我国王正在严肃思考将我作为下一任党主席人选，也许我会注意到自己饮下的香槟已经远超正常数量。  
  
尽管我还没有醉。但我感觉到自己的嘴和情绪正在失去控制。我隐约记得自己在贝利的晚宴上说了些想把汉弗莱用绳子绑起来施以鞭刑之类的比喻。这直接导致了对方晚宴结束后冷若冰霜的脸。  
  
「我听到一些消息，汉弗莱。」我和他走出贝利的学院楼，临近新年的广场上一个人都没有，「我很可能会是下一任党主席呢。」  
  
「恭喜你大臣。」他阴阳怪气地说。  
  
「你看起来不为我高兴，汉弗莱。」  
  
「我为什么要？」  
  
「因为我就要当党主席了。这是很大的提升呢。」  
  
「它会为DAA带来更多资金吗？」  
  
「不太可能。」  
  
「会让你放弃裁剪公务员这种根深蒂固的毒瘤吗？」  
  
「做正确的事永远都不会迟。」  
  
「那我看不出来我有什么值得高兴的，大臣。」  
  
「我很抱歉汉弗莱。」我过度兴奋地说个不停，「我只是太高兴了。你不能怪我，这不是我的错，这是你的错。你应该留在我身边，那是你的工作。」  
  
「那不是我的工作那是伯纳德的工作。」他忽然想起来，「伯纳德呢？」  
  
「我放他去图书馆了。他看到那个楼都走不动路了。」我看着汉弗莱怒气冲冲的脸，「别怪他，他还是个孩子呢。」  
  
「他不是孩子。他只是长得像个孩子。」汉弗莱从鼻子里哼了一声，「我在他的年纪都上过战场了。」  
  
「真的？你怎么做到的？」我尝试在他生气的时候恭维他，这永远管用。  
  
「从事战场翻译工作。当然。」他终于恢复了那副洋洋得意的模样，雨过天晴地与我对视着。我在那一刻才清醒地意识到自己百分百醉了，因为汉弗莱看上去年轻的要命。他就像从二十年前的时空穿越而来，穿着滑稽的学术袍站在我的面前,看起来毛茸茸的。  
  
「我开始有点喜欢你了，汉弗莱。」我半真半假地说。  
  
「别担心，大臣。」他一如既往地刻薄，「I like you enough for both of us。」  
  
「汉弗莱。」我跟在他的身后。我们正试图翻越一座小的山丘，这样才可以最快地到达博德利找到我们走丢的小天使。快乐和满足充斥着我的胸腔，我在用力和即将脱口而出的傻话做斗争。  
  
「大臣？」他停下来，在黑暗中面对着我。  
  
「汉弗莱，我在思考，」我放弃挣扎地开口，「我知道我是一个政客，所以我们不能在一起，但是……」  
  
「？」  
  
「但是如果我不是一个政客……」  
  
「什么？」  
  
「那我们或许可以。」  
  
「可以什么？」  
  
「可以....成为朋友。」  
  
「是的，是的我们或许。」他如释重负地吐出口气，甚至开始思考这个提议的可能，「为什么你不申请辞职我们试试看呢，大臣？」  
  
「为什么你不申请辞职我们试试看呢，汉弗莱？」我反唇相讥。  
  
「你是那个提出建议的人，大臣。我只是一个谦虚的公仆负责对你的提议提出适当的建议。」  
  
「这不公平。如果我辞职你没有辞职呢？」  
  
「我们不需要同时辞职。只要有一个人辞职就可以。」他逻辑严密地说。  
  
「我不知道我辞职可以做什么。」  
  
「报社编辑？后座议员？励志演讲家？」  
  
「我恨演讲，汉弗莱。」  
  
「真的？」他极尽嘲讽地问。  
  
「是的，我不喜欢演讲。我父母喜欢。」我说，「他们是新闻工作者。曝光率。你知道。」  
  
「为什么他们不送你去参加童星选秀呢，为了出镜率？」  
  
「他们确实有过。儿童歌唱比赛，儿童演讲比赛。别的孩子在后院玩纸飞机的时候我就在房间里背Churchill的演讲。」  
  
「听起来不错。」  
  
「怎么会不错？这是完全的家暴。」我忍不住问他，「你小时候在做什么？」  
  
「读罗素的哲学集？」他悠闲地回答。  
  
「你喜欢它？」  
  
「很难说。」他笑了笑，「很难说。」  
  
「没有什么很难说的，汉弗莱。」我告诉他，「你喜欢，或者你不喜欢。没有什么第三种选择——很难说。」  
  
「那为什么你要当政客？如果你不喜欢。」他反问道，「你不是三岁的小孩，你可以拒绝。」  
  
「我不知道。或许因为那是我唯一擅长的事情。」我自暴自弃地说，「你不会了解的，你是牛津的学生。」  
  
「哦我理解。」他认真地说，「有时候我们做太多我们不想做的事，这件事就成了我们的唯一选择。我们没有其他的道路。我们必须在这条憎恶的道路上一黑到底。没有选择。」  
  
「How true。」我忽然对他的选择好奇起来，「那为什么你要当公务员，汉弗莱？」  
  
「很难说。」他下意识回答，之后又做了些补充，「它的确有很多好处，比如权利。」  
  
「你喜欢权利？」  
  
「像你喜欢受人瞩目一样。我们都通过某种方式找到自己人生的意义。」  
  
「我确实喜欢受人瞩目，但不是那种方式。」我忽然想到什么，「你知道Richard Pryor吗？」  
  
「我完全不知道他是谁。」  
  
「他是一个天才，百年一遇的天才。我告诉你，有一次我背演讲太无聊，无意中调到他的电台。我笑尿了在我第一次听的时候，所以我模仿他，你知道，他的动作，我确实可以做他的东西。」我不确定自己讲的是完整的句子，但是他在听，「有一次，我们还在学校的时候，圣诞舞会你知道。所以我讲了他的段子，但是没有人笑。没有一个人笑。我的父母在台下，他们的表情就像……」  
  
他被我的表情逗得哈哈大笑。  
  
「或许因为那是一个关于很多种大便的笑话，并不得体。」我解释。  
  
「为什么你还要讲，即便你知道不得体？」  
  
「因为它很搞笑。很精彩。为什么人们不能简单去笑而非要思考得体这种事。」我遗憾地抱怨，「它比演讲有趣多了。它是艺术。不是什么一本正经的诡辩和该死的套娃句子。」  
  
「那为什么你不去做一名喜剧家？」  
  
「喜剧家？」  
  
「是的，Richard Pryor，他可以出名，为什么你不可以。」他说，「鉴于你也不在乎得体这件事。」  
  
「那是一个好主意。汉弗莱。」我认真地想了想，「但是我不确定我是一个好的喜剧家，我长得或许有点太帅了。」  
  
「相信我，你是我见过最有天赋的喜剧演员，大臣。」他强忍着笑。  
  
「那听上去挺像讽刺的，汉弗莱。」我还是听的很高兴。  
  
那天晚上我们精神抖擞，差不多走遍了大半个牛津校园……  
  
我不能继续回忆了。我没有时间了。回到现实，我没有真的去当喜剧演员。我有天赋，但是我不能。一个人还是不能完全脱离自己的偶像包袱我猜。但是我确实找到一份与喜剧相关的工作。我正在编写一部讽刺英国政治的情景喜剧，得益于汉弗莱的胡说八道，我发现我有取之不尽的优质素材，他是我的无价之宝。  
  
我决定叫他《Yes,Minister》。我希望它对汉弗莱来说是个惊喜。我确信它是。  


1912年12月25日  
  
我不应该在今天写日记。但是我控制不住。现在是凌晨两点，安妮已经睡了。  
  
我在今天下午收到伯纳德打来的电话，我不能告诉你我有多高兴听到他的声音。他向我说了圣诞快乐，并问我是否可以在两天后的下午前往DAA，进行一场短暂的会面。多么愚蠢的一个问题，当然我乐意去DAA，我在那里整整呆了五年呢。这真是我收到的最好的圣诞礼物。  
  
我没有料到他会抽出时间与我会面。年底一般都是最忙的时候。贺卡，礼物，拜访，酒会，虽然汉弗莱是DAA的头号管家，但是他从不真的管理这些鸡毛蒜皮的小事，这都是伯纳德的工作。我曾见过伯纳德被一堆管家秘书包围着协调各种各样的事情，他就像一个全知全能的小王子，头脑清晰，自信满满。  
  
我理解为什么汉弗莱喜欢他。伯纳德是一个极其聪明的孩子，但是他从来不会用这份聪明去算计任何人。汉弗莱对他寄予厚望，做什么都喜欢把他带在身边。是的，汉弗莱，一个精致的利己主义者，在这个男孩身上付出了超乎寻常的时间和心血。有趣的是，伯纳德很可能对此一无所知。我们三个就像用不同的视觉走着同一款迷宫。伯纳德可以看到一些我们看不到的事情，但是也有一些事情是他看不到的。  
  
我应该在剧本里给他一个角色。他如此的与众不同，做着如此与众不同的事情。  
  
有天晚上我从梦中惊醒，被站在床头的黑影吓了一跳。在经历了心跳加速和瞳孔放大后我意识到那是汉弗莱。他穿着那套过于浮夸的睡袍，像一个幽灵似得站在那里。  
  
「看在上帝的份上！」我按开床头的台灯，控制不住自己的愤怒，「汉弗莱！」  
  
「大臣。」他终于懒洋洋地开口，「你叫得像个小女生。」  
  
「我没有。」我整理了下自己的睡衣，看着他背后完好的房门，「你怎么进来的？」  
  
「我有每一个房间的钥匙。」他耸耸肩，毫无感情地为自己辩解，「我尝试敲门但没有成功。请原谅我的冒昧进入因为我确实担心你已经在梦中安静离世。」  
  
「一定让你失望了吧。」我不太热情地打量着他。  
  
「很难说，大臣。」他说，「我有一些事需要你的帮忙。」  
  
「哦，汉弗莱。」我拍拍身边的另一半床垫，「我清清楚楚地知道你想要什么。来吧。」  
  
「谢谢，大臣。」他挑着眉毛，「但我不是来找你寻求生理帮助的。」  
  
「你确定我们不可以跳过“不是”就是“是”的前戏吗？」  
  
汉弗莱对我的幽默视若无睹。他将我从温暖的被窝拉到寒冷黑暗的大客厅，而且并不打算告诉我他究竟想做什么。我们在凌晨四点的沙发里呆坐了一会，之后大门忽然传来轻微的脚步声。我一开始以为是入室盗窃的小偷，真是胆大包天，然后我看见伯纳德蹑手蹑脚地走进来，并在身后小心谨慎地阖上了门。他在确保房门没有发出任何响动后松了一大口气，之后便脚步轻盈地走向右边的大楼梯。  
  
汉弗莱就在这时候石破天惊地开口了，「伯纳德。」  
  
「汉弗莱爵士！」伯纳德猛地转头。  
  
我控制不住地笑出声来。伯纳德很少有这么狼狈的时候，他一定被吓坏了，连声音都变了，像个小女生。  
  
「大臣！」他目瞪口呆地朝我们走来，脸上的表情就像要上绞刑架一样。  
  
「你去哪了，伯纳德。」汉弗莱态度高傲地打开客厅的吊灯。  
  
「我，我，」伯纳德结结巴巴地站在那里，看看他，又看看我，最后装腔作势地挺起胸膛，「我不认为，我不认为上司有权干涉自己下属的私人生活。」  
  
「不不不，伯纳德，」我在汉弗莱把手上的咖啡丢出去之前拯救他，「我们不是以上司的身份在问你，我们只是以朋友的角度好奇一下。」  
  
「朋友的角度?」伯纳德看向我。  
  
「是的，我们都是过来人。」我说，「我们或许还可以给你一些建议呢。是吧，汉弗莱。」  
  
「是的。」汉弗莱和他承诺，「从朋友的角度。」  
  
「哦，」伯纳德呼了口气，开始傻笑，「如果从朋友的角度，我认识了一个女生。」  
  
「她漂亮吗？」我问。  
  
他只是笑。每个过来人都知道那种羞涩又带着得意的笑容意味着什么。  
  
「她是谁？」汉弗莱面容平静地问。  
  
「她是黛西史密斯。一个农场主的女儿。」  
  
「你怎么认识她的？」汉弗莱继续问。  
  
「额，上一次大臣带我去约克郡打兔子。」伯纳德说，「我在猎场上认识她的。她打了最多的兔子，有一只有六磅呢。」  
  
「六磅？」汉弗莱皱着眉头。  
  
「是的，这个季节的兔子很少有六磅。」伯纳德和他解释，「非常少见。」  
  
「你们到哪一步了伯纳德？」我不像汉弗莱，我只在乎最关键的问题。  
  
伯纳德又在傻笑。但并没有持续太久。因为汉弗莱就像一座正在爆发的冰山。  
  
「我希望你在进行双人运动时进行了一定的保护措施，但是别联系她了，伯纳德。」汉弗莱从沙发上起身，严厉地下着恐吓，「如果我再发现一次你做这样的举动，你就需要拜托你的父亲给你找一份新工作了。我认真的。」  
  
「但是你说你是从朋友的角度。」伯纳德搞不清状况地问。  
  
「是的，你父亲的朋友。」汉弗莱径直上楼，我在伯纳德楚楚可怜的目光下跟了上去。  
  
「谢谢，大臣。你可真是帮了大忙。不然他可不会招这么快。」汉弗莱带我回到他的房间，他一定是气昏了，我竟然看见他在早上五点给自己倒着伏特加。  
  
「你是怎么知道的，汉弗莱？」我拒绝他的好意，给自己倒上一杯咖啡，「你用钥匙每晚查房吗？」  
  
「世上只有三件事情无法隐藏，咳嗽，贫穷和爱情。」他充满嘲讽地说，「他花在傻笑上的时间太多了。」  
  
「他本来就爱傻笑不是吗？」  
  
「对着政客傻笑和对着一张财政报表傻笑可不一样。」汉弗莱灌了口酒，不满地看着我，「看看你做了什么大臣，带他去打兔子。现在他爱上一个打兔子的女生！我不敢相信。」  
  
「听起来挺伯纳德的。」我安抚他，「别像一个守寡多年的老母亲一样，汉弗莱。我们都年轻过。」  
  
「我必须得阻止他。」  
  
「为什么？」  
  
「他应该找个伯爵的女儿，约会，结婚，获得靠山。不是和什么农场主女儿生一堆超过六磅的小兔子！」  
  
「我以为你会说他需要和你一样单身一辈子呢。」  
  
「他不需要。」汉弗莱说，「到达权利的顶峰有很多条路。我只是恰好走了最糟的那一条。」  
  
我很少听他评价自己的工作，除了那句挂在嘴边的「我经历了十一任大臣……」我曾经和伯纳德开玩笑，我调离DAA后汉弗莱做的第一件事就是把我的照片贴上他的星星墙，骄傲地开始宣布「我经历了十二任大臣……」。  
  
但这不是真的。汉弗莱不会有什么星星墙，如果他有，那也一定是深埋在地下几英尺的铁皮棺材,里面装满了残缺不全的十一具骸骨。他从不谈及自己过去的大臣，我也没有发现任何过去大臣的信息。他就像有删除东西的魔法一样，删除对方痕迹的同时也一起删除了自己的那部分记忆。我不知道他怎么做到的。  
  
「这一定很难吧。这份工作。」这是一个蠢问题。当然它很难。我知道那些政客，他们都是从下院的人渣里竞争出的佼佼者。他们跋扈，阴险，没有任何信仰而且时刻准备踩着任何人的尸体当垫脚石。  
  
「不真的。」汉弗莱对此毫无反应。他在早晨的阳光里品着酒，鉴于他那身绣着龙纹的睡袍，他整个人看上去就像一副中世纪的油画一样，「我得到了我想要的。没有什么好抱怨的。」  
  
「你真了不起，汉弗莱。」我同情地说。「我无法想象做你的工作。如果要我和科比特结婚我可能第二天就掏枪了。」  
  
「掏什么枪？」  
  
我本来想说左轮手枪，这样会增加一点刺激感，但我看到他一闪而过的笑容，「我以为国王的公务员不会开这种低级的玩笑呢。」  
  
「只有在面对国王的大臣的时候。」  
  
「别傻了汉弗莱。没有人会对科比特那种人感兴趣。」我肯定地告诉他，「如果我必须在科比特和驴子之间作选择，我选择驴子。」  
  
「那你或许需要一个椅子。」  
  
「我不需要一个椅子。」  
  
「你确定？」  
  
「只是需要一个矮一点的驴子。」  
  
我们第一百次因为这种低级的笑话笑出来 直到他的秘书温思莫夫人送早餐进来。我没有在兔子女生的事件上和汉弗莱继续争辩。我承认他是对的。当然继承老丈人的财富和政治遗产要比服务源源不断的政客轻松多了。但是从另一方面，我不认为走上权利巅峰是伯纳德所期待的生活。看看汉弗莱，看看权利对汉弗莱这样一个自律聪明的人做了什么。每个人都有选择自己人生的权利。我只是帮他把事情做的更隐秘了点，在汉弗莱一无所知的情况下。  
  
我期待与伯纳德的重逢。圣诞快乐。  
  
1912年12月28日  
  
我在今天早上见到了伯纳德。我必须得说，那并不令人愉快。  
  
我在今天早上回到了DAA。它对我而言根本是栋全新的建筑。虽然它从外面看起来一如从前，但是内部已经翻天覆地，他们换了所有的地毯，沙发，立柜，甚至整栋楼的墙壁都被重新粉刷，由复古的花纹墙纸变成光洁无比的大白墙。  
  
我在一楼庭院右侧的小房间见到等在那里的伯纳德。连他也变了不少。  
  
我还记得当年的他一头金发，笑起来就点亮了整个世界，那时的汉弗莱和我都把他当个孩子，每天看着他改变一点，从没想过他成熟后的模样。如今他就这样站在我的面前，稳重成熟，像我曾经呆过的这栋大楼一样，变成我从未见过的样子。  
  
「非常感谢你的前来，哈克先生。」他起身迎接，握住我的手，「我本应该前去拜访你。但是我抽不出时间。」  
  
我不习惯他叫我哈克先生，但我也不打算纠正他叫我吉姆，我在过去五年试过几千次，从来没有成功过。  
  
「一点都不抱歉，伯纳德。一点都不。」我打量着他，坐进房间的沙发上，「我都快认不出你了，伯纳德。」  
  
「那很正常，哈克先生。」他体谅地说，「It's been a while。」  
  
「不。我是说你变成熟了。像一个真的公务员了。」我看见他手上的戒指，「而且你结婚了。」  
  
「是的。」  
  
「兔子女生？」我打趣他。  
  
「她是希尔顿爵士的女儿。」他笑着回答，并起身为我们倒酒。  
  
「你们的新大臣怎么样？」我望着窗外的花园。  
  
「他很好。」  
  
「又一位英伦绅士？」  
  
「是的。」他不肯多说一个字。  
  
他那种礼貌客套的口吻让我很不适应。那是他和别人说话的语气，他从来没用那种语气对待过我。  
  
「汉弗莱呢？他在忙什么？」  
  
「汉弗莱爵士陪同大臣去爱丁堡过圣诞节了，直到下周才能回来。」  
  
「爱丁堡？」我不敢置信汉弗莱愿意去那种鬼地方，「那里什么都没有。」  
  
「那里有爱丁堡。哈克先生。」  
  
我被他一如既往的冷笑话逗笑了，「所以今天是为了什么？」  
  
「是的，我们想谈谈你的工作。」他拿过桌上的文件夹，「我听说你辞去了欧洲特使的公职，哈克先生」  
  
「是的，我辞职了。那或许是我做过最正确的决定。」我说，「那不是什么欧洲特使，它更像是跨国香槟推销员。」  
  
「但是你会失去自己的退休金，哈克先生。」伯纳德担忧地望着我。  
  
「别担心。我拿到了一份新工作。」我正准备和他详细谈论我的计划，但是他先我一步地开口了。  
  
「是的。那就是我今天想和你谈的，哈克先生。你的新剧本。」  
  
「你怎么知道，伯纳德？」  
  
「我们有自己的信息网，哈克先生。」他面容平静地说，「为了保证前任大臣不会做出任何中伤政府的个人行为。」  
  
「你在监视我吗？」  
  
「我不会用监视这个词，哈克先生。我们没有监视你的个人生活，只是试图保护政府利益。」  
  
我无法置信地看着他，「伯纳德，你是在告诉我，你们知道我的一举一动但是一封信都不愿意写给我。是这样吗？」  
  
「我们没有私下联系您的权利，哈克先生。」伯纳德说，像一个汉弗莱的化身，「作为公务员我们不被允许和前任大臣有任何联系，我相信你也不想在自己任上发现手下秘书和前任大臣有任何往来。」  
  
「那今天的会面怎么说？」我说，「如果你们不能私下联系我。」  
  
「今天的会面是公事行为。我们在试图保护DAA的利益，而且我们在DAA进行会面，所以它不能算是私下联系。」  
  
「那为什么汉弗莱不在这里，如果是公事。」  
  
「因为他和大臣前往爱丁堡欢度圣诞节，要下周……」  
  
「别装傻了伯纳德。」我没有耐心地打断他，「他根本没必要去。他从没和我回过约克郡。他就是不想见我。」  
  
「我不认为汉弗莱爵士的日程和今天的议题有关，哈克先生。」伯纳德耐心地说，「他在三个月前就定了行程而当时你还尚未回到伦敦。更何况，我们不可能预测到你会选择剧作家作为一份新的职业，不是吗？」  
  
「这是汉弗莱的意思吗？」  
  
「是大臣的意思。 」  
  
「那就是汉弗莱的意思。」我忽然控制不住自己的语气，「他还想要什么。他已经烧了我一本日记了，我不会做任何伤害你们或者伤害DAA的事，你知道我，伯纳德。」  
  
「是的，但是……」  
  
「没有但是，伯纳德。」我不想再听他的任何解释，「我只是个普通平民，他不能命令我做任何事。就算我的剧本伤害到了DAA 那也是我作为公民的正当权利。我现在是自由人了。」  
  
「但是如果你坚持从事这份工作，哈克夫人的工作或许会受到难以预测的影响。」  
  
「你在威胁我吗，伯纳德？」  
  
「我只是向您提出一些可能存在的隐患。」他诚恳地说，「我相信汉弗莱爵士也会向您提出同样的建议。」  
  
「但你不是汉弗莱。」我看着他，「如果这是汉弗莱的意思，让他直接来和我谈，好吗？」  
  
「但是……」  
  
「没有但是，伯纳德。我不在乎他要在爱丁堡呆多久。我不会改变我的计划。我需要他本人来和我谈。你可以帮我转告他吗，伯纳德？」  
  
我这句话让伯纳德安静了好一阵，他充满犹豫地看着我，最后才皱着眉头开口，「是的，哈克先生。」  
  
这就是我们今天的对话。我无法再继续下去了。回忆这件事真让我心累。

  
***  
  
不得罪人是不可能的。伯纳德深知这一点。  
  
毕竟很现实地，他的工作就是替上司做他不想做的事，得罪他不想得罪的人。虽然他的上司往往立场对立，又悲哀地生活在同一屋檐下。这就需要高超的说谎技巧和巧妙的办事思维。这不是份轻松的工作，但他逐渐适应，且越来越好。  
  
大部分时候他不需要应对自己的前任大臣，政府会将他们送去欧洲参加各种各样的酒会，有些人可能一辈子都不会再回到英国。但吉姆哈克是一个特例，他在离开DAA三年后辞掉欧洲特使的公职回了伦敦，就住在DAA十个英里外的郊区。这不是一个好现象，但它依旧可控。但是事情逐渐失去控制。他在上个周四得知哈克正在编写一部关于英国政治的情景喜剧。这太灾难了。  
  
灾难到伯纳德甚至不能将它直接告知自己的上司。作为合格的下属，你应该永远有一个私人文件夹，里面装满了自己上司最不想听到的消息列表。对于汉弗莱爵士，那就是吉姆哈克。事实上，汉弗莱爵士不希望听到任何前任大臣的消息。他们最好在离开DAA的一个小时就发生车祸与世长辞，这样他们就不需要费尽心机地清理他们留在DAA的生活痕迹。但是吉姆呆在DAA的时间长过历史上的任何一任大臣，不管他们怎样努力掩埋，他永远会出现在下一个意想不到的地方。  
  
这就像和蟑螂做斗争，你不可能赢。无数个白天黑夜，伯纳德烧毁着部门的文件资料，丢弃着哈克用过的家具设备，他们差不多将整个DAA的内饰换了个遍，但他一直在那里。或者说汉弗莱爵士觉得他一直在那里。他能一眼发现某一份文件上留了哈克的字迹，一秒察觉到伯纳德使用着吉姆曾经说过的句子，然后在一瞬间变得暴躁易怒，指责伯纳德不到位的清理工作将给他们的新大臣种下怀疑的种子，尽管他们的新大臣对此毫不在意。汉弗莱爵士下定决心要把吉姆哈克清理出他们的世界。伯纳德在被折磨了几个月后甚至建议他联系保加利亚人给远在欧洲的吉姆送上一把毒雨伞。因为那恐怕是唯一的办法。  
  
但这个唯一的办法后来也被证明毫无作用。那个冬天他们跟随新的大臣前往库朗谈判港口合同，英国飘扬的大雪和库朗炎炎的烈日折磨着走下飞机的每一个人。然后一直非常冷静的汉弗莱爵士晕倒了。伯纳德守在自己高烧四十度的上司身边，听他用烧的一塌糊涂的脑子和自己的大臣做着辩论。伯纳德知道他梦到了谁，他只有在和那个人辩论的时候才会把自己气到呼吸急促。但伯纳德不是那个人。他不是吉姆哈克，他没有办法给他一个充满同情又不令人尴尬的拥抱，他说不出那些俏皮有趣的嘲讽让他的上司从病痛中转移哪怕一丝一毫的注意力。他不是他，没有人是。他们无法赶走吉姆哈克，因为他住进了一个没有钥匙的房间。  
  
他在送走吉姆哈克后回到DAA的地下室。  
  
那里堆放着陈年的政府文件，大部分年龄比他都老。他从一个最角落的盒子里抽出一个文件袋，袋口用钢章压了绝密的政府浮纹。他带着那个文件袋回到办公室，在台灯下倒出袋子里的一大叠明信片。吉姆哈克从欧洲各地的酒会宴席，出差火车上给他们写下这些东西。  
  
最早的日期可以追溯到三年之前，吉姆哈克离开DAA一个月后。彼时他们正经历着党派改革，DAA的新大臣迟迟未定。汉弗莱爵士每天早出晚归，无暇管理DAA的其他事宜。伯纳德在一个清晨看到这张卡片，如果是其他任何时间的任何一位大臣他都会将它毫不犹豫地丢进垃圾桶，但他们那时还没有新的大臣。他自作聪明地认为汉弗莱爵士或许乐于分享自己前任大臣的新生活，并附上几句不带恶意的嘲笑。  
  
他在当天的晨会上带着信件走进汉弗莱爵士的房间。对方正低头审阅着桌上的文件，只用一个手势让他坐进对面的椅子。  
  
「早上好，汉弗莱爵士，」伯纳德将卡片放到他的桌前，「你或许想看看这个。」  
  
「那是什么？」汉弗莱爵士没有抬头。  
  
「是前任大臣从意大利寄来的明信片。」伯纳德回答，「他看起来很开心。」  
  
「是的，他是。」汉弗莱爵士在文件上做着批改，用力过重的笔尖刷刷滑过纸张，「幸福的人总是乐于分享。我们只是他目前最简单的选择而已。」  
  
他们维持了一段时间的沉默，之后汉弗莱爵士向他询问下一任大臣的准备事宜。他们的会议进行了半个小时，汉弗莱在伯纳德准备离开前叫住他。  
  
「帮我个忙，伯纳德。」他把那封明信片原封不动地推回伯纳德面前，「我不想再看见这种东西。不在这里，不在整个DAA。它只会让我们获得一个疑神疑鬼的新大臣和增添无尽的工作烦恼。我讲的足够清楚吗？」  
  
「是的。非常清楚。」伯纳德依旧站在那里，试探地问，「你想先看一下吗？」  
  
「烧掉它，伯纳德。」汉弗莱爵士直视着他，「全部烧掉。」  
  
「或者我可以念给您，它并没有很长。」  
  
那是伯纳德说过的最勇敢的一句话，与之相对地，他也收获了自己职业生涯里最可怕的凝视。  
  
伯纳德凝视着那张给他带来无上阴影的明信片：  
  
「亲爱的汉弗莱，我正在意大利最著名的威尼斯广场。正如背面所展示的那样，它看起来就像一个巨大的结婚蛋糕，我们的结婚蛋糕。我知道你对此毫无印象，别道歉，我早就原谅你了。这真是个漂亮的城市。当你在罗马，要像罗马人一样行事。你会怎么做呢，我的朋友，脱光衣服假扮大卫的雕塑吗？听起来有点浮夸，但你本身就是个浮夸的人，你我都知道。没有任何冒犯的意思。你应该多出来走一走。伦敦并不是世界的全部，政治也是。希望你和伯纳德一切都好。」  
  
伯纳德思索了下自己上司裸着身体皱眉思考的样子，然后情不自禁地笑出来。他看着卡片背面的大理石广场，然后将它小心地摆在桌子的东南角。  
  
「亲爱的汉弗莱，我刚刚入驻希腊的旅馆。你不会相信这里在冬天有多暖和。我甚至完全不用携带自己的大衣。当你和伯纳德在英国的冷雨里瑟瑟发抖时，我就在地中海的夕阳下喝着土耳其的拉克酒。我不是在炫耀，完全没有。这就是我的工作。我需要那些酒精和美食作为辛劳工作的补偿剂，如你曾经所说。我会在这里停留长达四个月，写信给我，地址随信附上。祝你和伯纳德一切都好。」  
  
「亲爱的汉弗莱，我认为你没有给我回信，因为我一封都没有收到，尽管我特意让旅馆老板将所有的信笺转寄到我的新地址。我理解你不会把时间花在毫无意义的事情上，那没关系，我从没打算一次约会就能摸到对方床上去。我希望你不是在为我们过去的争吵生气，如果你是，我在这里诚挚的道歉。我不会停止写信给你。背面是美丽的雷蒙湖，地址随信附上。写信给我。希望你和伯纳德一切都好。」  
  
伯纳德将这些明信片按照他们的国家位置摆放在桌面上，色彩缤纷的照片形成了一片不完整的欧洲地图。他的大臣在欧洲各地想着他们，落笔写字。亲爱的汉弗莱，希望你和伯纳德一切都好。他在每一张纸片上这样写，仿佛一切都没有改变。  
  
他拿起对方的最后一张明信片，那是一张全白的纸片，蓝色的巴黎邮戳盖在一副丑陋的猫咪简笔画上。对方有着不合比例的身体和过长又过大的耳朵，旁边的箭头上写着乐不可支的几个字母，Humphrey。  
  
伯纳德不知道如何对待这些烫手的明信片。他的大臣在欧洲各地想着他们，落笔写字。而他们无法回应。生活中令人悲伤的一件事是你遇到一位对你很重要的人，但却发现你们终将陌路，你不得不放手。他在将这些明信片丢入火光时才深刻领悟到莎士比亚的这句话在更深层的意义上意味什么。  
  
他想汉弗莱爵士想必早已深有体会。

1913年 1月6日  
  
上次与伯纳德的见面真的让我消沉许久。安妮在我无止境的自怨自艾里提出一个明摆在眼前但我从没想到的解决方案：写信给汉弗莱。  
  
我一开始并不认为那是一个好主意，毕竟我在过去的三年给他写了无数信，但他一封都没有回过。我甚至严重怀疑他连看都没看就将他们丢进了DAA的垃圾桶。又或者他全部都看了，他只是冷漠到一个字都不愿意施舍给我。我不知道。谁知道呢。  
  
「说你想念他。」安妮递给我纸和笔，「反正你已经用了几十万字怀念他，为什么不直接告诉他。」  
  
「不会太私人吗。」我毫不确定，「这是公事信笺，政府会拿来存档的。」  
  
「是啊，就像政府不知道你们在互相思念一样。」安妮打趣道。  
  
「别傻了，汉弗莱可不会思念任何人。」  
  
「你怎么知道？」  
  
「因为他是汉弗莱。他不像我们这些人。」我遗憾地说，「我不认为。」  
  
「但是你在思念他。」安妮说，「这不公平让你一个人在这里受折磨。你至少可以让他感到内疚。」  
  
我可不认为汉弗莱会感到内疚。我猜他的世界里压根就没有这个词语。但是她是对的。我在思念他。我应该告诉他。为什么不呢。他是汉弗莱。他在过去五年已经让我丢脸了无数次，多这一次又有什么关系呢。  
  
亲爱的汉弗莱，  
  
我已在三个月前返回伦敦。很遗憾我没有机会前去DAA拜访你，拜你们严格的保安系统所赐。如你听到的那样，我找到了一份新的工作。  
  
你记得我曾经和你说过的Richard Pryor吗，我在法国有幸看了他的演出。那真是我看过最伟大的演出。他就像电台里一样精彩绝伦，无可比拟。你知道吗，我一直认为喜剧家是世界上最善良的工作，因为他们的工作就是带给人们快乐。政治永远都不可能让所有人都满意，但喜剧家却轻而易举地做到了这一点。我想带给人们快乐，当然我也希望你快乐。  
  
我不是为了讽刺你而选择写这份剧本，我承认我的初衷来源于此。别怪我。我在过去三年寄了无数信件给你，而你吝啬到一封信都没有回我。我只想让你感到痛苦。但是随着我写的越来越多，我真切地意识到，如果真的有什么办法，可以把我们工作中遇到的荒诞与痛苦传递给世人，这就是那个最好的办法。  
  
我理解你的所有顾虑。别担心，我保证不会揭露任何对你不利的事情，我会尽最大努力模糊人物形象让他们无法怀疑到你。话又说回来，你们这些常任秘书都是一个样子，谁能发现不同呢。我把剧本的背景设定在五十年后的英国。鉴于你们这些辛勤的公仆，我想英国应该到下个世纪也不会有什么变化。或许在五十年后的1980年也有另一位吉姆哈克和汉弗莱阿普比在办公室为透明政府吵个不停呢。谁知道呢。我的朋友。  
  
我在两个月前拜访了马丁。你知道他和Jumbo结了婚还住在一起吗？我真不敢相信。我和你才是当年公认最好的搭档呢。我听Jumbo说你在库朗经历了一场严重的高烧。我希望你已完全康复。我真庆幸伯纳德在你身边。我早就担心你的身体状况了，鉴于你花费太多白天的时间在酒会宴席又占用太多的睡眠时间来批改文件。我知道你认为我在多管闲事，像我之前每次建议你得到的回答那样，但你真的应该停止这样损耗自己了。不然你很可能在和阿诺德的消耗战里早早倒下，他看起来可比你长寿多了。我理解处在你这个位置的人，不能有太多无病呻吟的个人感情，但请不要过分压抑自己的情绪。在遇到烦恼的时候，请找一位你最信任，最了解的人倾诉心事。我知道伯纳德或许太年轻无法理解你的处境，但有人倾听总是好的。我知道我不够资格要求你做任何事，但请不要再服用安定片了。那对你的健康毫无好处。你可能不知道为什么你的安定片总是莫名其妙消失，不是你提前老年痴呆出现记忆断片，那是我。Bite me。  
  
我想这就是所有。我知道你不喜欢看到这些东西，我也很大概率不会再写了。我不会放弃我的剧本。我知道你也不会放弃阻止我。你是汉弗莱，你从不放弃任何事情。我是吉姆哈克，我永远想做一些新的事情。我们或许注定要如此纠缠到老。也很有趣，不是吗。替我和伯纳德道歉，我那天对他的语气真是糟糕。我非常高兴可以重新见到他，他看起来好极了，替我和他说新年快乐。  
  
祝你和新的大臣相处愉快。  
  
你的，  
  
吉姆哈克

  
1913年 1月10日  
  
距离我给汉弗莱写信已经过去了一个星期。我在今天下午见到汉弗莱派来的特使，戴斯蒙爵士。我不知道怎么说戴斯蒙，他是巴特里茨银行的董事，是汉弗莱的好朋友，但对我来说他就是一个愚蠢的老傻瓜。我不知道汉弗莱怎么想的，我想他一定是走投无路了。  
  
戴斯蒙说他可以在自己的银行给我一份工作，工资高昂，待遇优厚，每年两个月的带薪休假。  
  
「但是我对银行一无所知，我也没有任何经济学背景。」  
  
「你不需要。」  
  
「但是我什么都不会，我连打字都不会。」  
  
「你什么都不用做。」他认真地说，「你只要每天露面就可以了。或许，不露面也可以。」  
  
他那副一本正经的面孔把我逗乐了。我猜汉弗莱一定又给了他什么特殊优待，又一个弱势群体代言人或许。这真是个好的不了的工作。但是不，我没有任何余地地拒绝了他。  
  
「那你太太呢。她不是要被辞退了吗？」  
  
「我是吗？」安妮从客厅走来。她表现得非常惊讶，但我们早已心知肚明。  
  
「我听到的消息是这样。」戴斯蒙伸出橄榄枝，「为什么你不来我们银行当前台呢？」  
  
「谢谢，那真的非常慷慨。」安妮礼貌地拒绝他，「但我认为我可以找到一份更好的工作。」  
  
「什么工作比银行前台更好？」戴斯蒙皱着眉头，「你只需要穿着短裙站在那里就可以了。」  
  
「我不知道。」安妮笑着回应他，「或许一份不用穿短裙的工作？」  
  
我们在尴尬而不失礼貌的氛围里聊了一会。戴斯蒙在确认自己这次拜访毫无成果之后，忽然好奇起来，「这是个什么剧本？为什么你们这么在乎？」  
  
「它是一个杰作。」安妮先我一步地开口，「拥有巨大的的商业价值。」  
  
「商业价值？」戴斯蒙问，「多少商业价值？」  
  
「很难说。」安妮卖着关子，「莎士比亚的剧本有多少价值？莫里哀的剧本有多少价值？很难说不是吗？」  
  
「是的。如果是莎士比亚，那确实很值钱。」戴斯蒙放下他的雪茄，「我可以看一下这个剧本吗？」  
  
很难相信第一个阅读我的剧本的人竟然会是戴斯蒙。他看得很认真，甚至灭掉了自己抽到一半的雪茄。我从没见过他有这么认真的时候，大部分时候他就像没有睡醒的老头子一样嘟嘟囔囔地缠在汉弗莱身边。但是他这次很认真，认真到我和安妮都不安起来。  
  
「你有找到合适的投资人吗？」他把剧本放回桌上，重新为自己点上一根雪茄。  
  
「不。我还在创作中。」  
  
「那你有了。」他鼓励地看着我，同时把汉弗莱踢下了他的公交车，「写完它，吉姆。我们会赚上很大很大一笔。」

  
1913年 1月15日  
  
我的剧本进展顺利。  
  
安妮给了我极大支持。她甚至主动辞去了原先的工作，进入了一家为女性权益斗争的慈善组织。她真是了不起。很多人以为我是在离开DAA后认识了安妮，甚至认为我是因为她才离开DAA，那都不是真的。我其实早就认识她了。就在我进入DAA不久。  
  
如我在《Yes Minister》里创作的一样，这些常任秘书会在你成为大臣的一开始就热心建议你寻找情人。他们会说自己完全不在乎，这完全是为了共同利益。但如果你真的找了，那你就中计了。他们会在日后的每一次争执中拿出你的情人来威胁你，如果你不幸找了他们的人，那你的情人很可能在你最需要支持的时候意外怀孕，使你不得不离开。这就是他们频繁安排大臣充当女子选美评委和出席男子体操比赛的原因。每一位常任秘书都会这样做，当然汉弗莱也会这样做。虽然我无懈可击的正直让我无意中跳过了这些陷阱，但汉弗莱从未放弃。  
  
那是一个非常普通的下午，伯纳德邀请一位报社的记者对我进行采访。我几乎是第一眼就被安妮迷住了，她漂亮，聪明，留着一头利落的短发，我们轻松将原本半个小时的采访拉长到两个小时。  
  
汉弗莱在她离开后推门进来。我很意外在下午看到他。汉弗莱就像穿水晶鞋的辛德瑞拉一样，只有晚上才会出现。  
  
「汉弗莱，我不知道你回来了。 」  
  
「我一个半小时前回来了，但是……」他颇具暗示地说，「访谈怎么样？」  
  
「很好。她很好。」  
  
「She?」  
  
「It.」  
  
我完全没有意识到这是一个陷阱，直到汉弗莱向伯纳德投去一个赞赏的目光。  
  
「我们可以邀请她再来，大臣。」  
  
「不，不要再邀请她了。」我忽然兴致全无地摇摇头，「别再试图把我推到别人怀里了，汉弗莱。你有一个非常忠诚的丈夫。」  
  
「哦，忠诚。」他翻过一个巨大的白眼。我们那时刚刚经历了质询会风波，他像一个被出轨的妻子一样对任何与忠诚有关的字眼感到愤怒。  
  
「是的。忠诚。」我对他说。「我不会和其他人在一起的，汉弗莱。」  
  
「为什么？」他困惑地看着我，「你不喜欢她吗？」  
  
「我喜欢她。我还和她解释了流通速度对货币供应净增值的影响。很难想象一个女人会喜欢这些不是吗，美好的女士。」  
  
「那为什么不，你需要新朋友。大臣。」  
  
「那就是问题。」我告诉他，「如果我了解她更多，我或许会爱上她。事实上我现在就在想她了。」  
  
「我很高兴你拥有新的朋友，大臣。而且我完全不在乎你们产生超越友情之外的感情。」  
  
「我知道你不在乎，汉弗莱。但是我在乎。我给不了她什么。」  
  
「你可以向她解释流通速度对货币供应净增值的影响。」  
  
「那不是重点汉弗莱。重点是我是个已婚男人。」我心情复杂地说，「我不能放任自己和一个我知道我会喜欢她而她也会喜欢我的女人在一起。这只会伤害她。」  
  
「或许她渴望被伤害呢，」汉弗莱和伯纳德开着玩笑，「互相伤害你知道，非常用力。」  
  
「非常好笑，汉弗莱。」我不懂他究竟在兴奋什么。  
  
「我很抱歉大臣。」他一点都不抱歉地说。  
  
「我真的很沮丧，汉弗莱。」我告诉他，「我没有意识到我需要失去什么，在接受这份工作的时候。但是我现在意识到，我不可以拥有爱情，不可以拥有配偶，我甚至不可以拥有性生活。」  
  
「你可以辞职，大臣。」他欢快地说。  
  
「我不会辞职，汉弗莱。」我瞪着他。  
  
「那我建议你还是可以和一些女人或者男人吃一些快餐，获得一些类似爱情与性生活的东西。 」  
  
「那是你单身至今的办法吗，汉弗莱？」  
  
「哦大臣，我已经和自己的工作结婚了。」他得意地说，「我不需要和其他人发生性行为来发泄欲望。」  
  
「告诉我汉弗莱，你是怎么做的？」  
  
「发泄欲望？」伯纳德忽然开口。  
  
「不。保持单身。」  
  
「我不认为我的经验具有普遍意义，但是，」汉弗莱乐于分享，「你有在野外生活的经验吗大臣?」  
  
「露营算吗？」  
  
「如果你不是孤身一人并且面临严重的死亡威胁，那就不算。」他说，「如果你是孤身一人在野外生活，吃个饱饭和睡个好觉你只能选择其中一样。」  
  
「为什么？」  
  
「如果你吃东西你会留下气味，野兽会根据这些气味来追踪你。如果他到达的时候你正在睡觉，那就不是一个Happy Ending了不是吗？」  
  
「你不能在睡醒之后再吃东西吗？」伯纳德问。  
  
「你是孤身一人，伯纳德。你需要付出极大的努力才能获得一条新鲜的三文鱼。」  
  
「但你可以留着那条鱼，在你睡醒之后再吃。」伯纳德分析，「只是顺序问题。」  
  
「谢谢伯纳德，那不是重点。」汉弗莱看着我，「我相信我们的大臣知道我在说什么。」  
  
「是的。」我认为他说的很有道理，「Can't do both。」  
  
「Can't do both。」汉弗莱重复。  
  
说实话，这不算是多么精巧的寓言故事。即便伯纳德都能轻松发现它的逻辑漏洞。但它的道理却对我富有奇效，You can't do both。事情的道理往往就是这么简单。每一次我被迫做出违心的抉择或者陷在黑暗里不可自拔，这句话就像一盏指路明灯。它会让我重新关注我已经拥有的，而淡化那些我不得不失去的。  
  
就像我现在所面临的处境，我拥有了和安妮的幸福生活，就不得不失去我曾经在D.A.A.的友谊。就像我在过去所面临的选择，我要坚决捍卫自己的良心，就不得不失去我在D.A.A的工作。  
  
Just can't do both。

1913年 4月1日

我的剧本获得史无前例的成功。人们喜欢它。

感谢我的春秋笔法和政客的千篇一律，没有人发现剧中的公务员就是D.A.A.的汉弗莱，而那个叫做“影子大臣”的作者就是我。我从未真正去剧院看过演员们的表演，我只是在报纸上读到他们的幕后照片。他们为汉弗莱找的演员实在有点太帅了。还好老汉弗莱没有这么英俊，不然他可真是要上天了。真可惜，我一张和汉弗莱的照片都没有。我和伯纳德在婚礼上拍了不少照片，但汉弗莱并不在其中。

最近有另一件事使我不得不从剧本的创作中分离出来。我听说奥匈帝国和塞尔维亚正式进入战争状态。我曾经去过布拉格的查理广场，美丽的地方，美丽的城市。他们应该停下这种用人命争夺利益的游戏。那是政治最令人作呕的一面。我忠心希望这场战争早日停下。

1913年4月19日

我今天在报纸上寻找战争消息时发现一则对《Yes, Minister》的评价，他们评价它为二十世纪最伟大的爱情喜剧。我真搞不懂这些人，他们眼里什么都是爱情。我打赌如果他们知道了我和汉弗莱的真实长相，肯定又会发自内心地认为那是最纯洁的友情了。是的，爱情只存在于漂亮的年轻人中，两个上了年纪的老男人大概只能算是相依为命了。不，不是爱情。

我知道人们好奇我和汉弗莱的关系。事实上我也很好奇。我喜欢汉弗莱，我从不否认这一点，他优雅，风趣，极致得聪明，也极致得讨人喜欢。但问题是他似乎并不怎么喜欢我。他从未真的站在我这一边。

我不知道是否是我对他投入了过高的期待。我总是一厢情愿地认为两个被生活所迫的人理应站在一起相互取暖，但那只是我。汉弗莱不需要任何多余的温暖。他就像一株浑身是刺的仙人掌，必须生活在干旱缺水的沙漠里。每次我试着向他靠近，从来都不会换来什么好的结果。

我知道我可以责怪体制。每一次国王和他的秘书针对某件事情产生争吵，这种争吵不会停止在他们二人之内，它会蔓延至其他的每一位大臣和他的常任秘书。这是难免的事情。我可以理解。但是汉弗莱，当他说自己已经和工作结婚了，那并不是一个笑话。他是世界上最忠诚的丈夫，在他的婚礼里。他将国王秘书的命令奉为神明，坚决执行，从不放弃。他可以在前一秒和我下着象棋相谈甚欢，下一秒就冷着面孔把我的提议丢到碎纸机去。我有时候真的怀疑他有严重的精神分裂。

「我不想和你搞这么僵。汉弗莱。」我在某次争吵中途停了下来，「我们不是国王和国王秘书，未来也不会是，我们不需要这么真情实感，不是吗？」

「我不知道你，大臣，」他得意地站在那里，尾巴快要翘到天上去，「但是……」

「我以为你已经被阿诺德抛弃了呢。」我冷冷地看着他。

「圣心难测，大臣。」他道貌岸然地说，「我们只要做好自己分内的事就好了。」

「是啊，做好分内的事就好了。」我筋疲力尽地在文件上签上自己的名字，「又一次不平等条约。一定得有一千次了吧汉弗莱?」

「我情愿叫它深思熟虑后的明智决定。大臣。」

「你意识到这很丢人吧？」

「当形势来临时一个人必须以国事为重。」他正气凛然地说，「我不觉得有什么丢脸的。」

「我不是在说你，汉弗莱。」我叹着气，「我真想知道你什么时候可以为我妥协一次。」

「哦，You never know，Minister。」他心满意足地笑着，「You never know.」

当汉弗莱心满意足的时候，他真的是世界上最可爱的人。我有时候想，如果我们不是大臣和常任秘书，我们可能永远都不会吵架。我不介意在一些无关紧要的事情上牺牲自己的良心承认他说的一切都对。就像我不介意舍弃一点无关痛痒的政治诉求换他高兴一样。我不应该这样做。我是人民选出的御前大臣，我应该和他一吵到底。我早晚要为自己的私心付出代价。

有天早上我收到马克斯宾塞爵士的邀请，那把达摩克利斯之剑就这么掉了下来。

他指责我在国王的节约计划上办事不利，说我完全被自己的常任秘书驯化了。他说的事实，我没有资格生气。但他继续告诉我，汉弗莱甚至跟人说我是他的无价之宝，他不能承受让我走。这句话真的让我怒火中烧。我可以接受汉弗莱当着我的面说任何攻击我的话，但是我不能接受他和外人这样挖苦我。我带着满腔愤怒回到D.A.A.，汉弗莱的态度一如从前。

「汉弗莱，」我试图让他明白今天早上的状况，「如果我不通过这份提议，我会被辞退的。」

「我们对你的离开表示深切悲伤。」他毫无感情地说。

「汉弗莱，我是认真的。」

「我也是认真的。」他波澜不惊地说，「你不是认真的吗伯纳德？」

伯纳德已经在路上感到我的雷霆之怒，此刻只想当一个彻底的隐形人。

我让伯纳德离开办公室，让汉弗莱在我对面的椅子坐下。

「汉弗莱，我可能会离开D.A.A.的。」我尽量平息着自己的语气。

「你早晚都会离开D.A.A.的大臣。」

「不是现在，不是因为这件事。」

「恕我直言你已经呆得够久了。」他看着我，「调你离开不需要任何理由，留下你才需要。」

「但是我需要通过这份提议，汉弗莱。」我不理解他为什么不理解我的处境，还是他真的一点都不在乎。

「但是它不能被通过，大臣。」他毫无退让。

「你说不能通过是什么意思？」

「意思是它不能被通过。」他耸耸肩，「它可能适用于其他部门，但是很遗憾不是D.A.A.。」

「汉弗莱，我会被辞退的。」

「如果事实就是这样，我们很遗憾失去你。」他再次绕回原点。

「所以你不在乎。 」

「不是我在乎与否，大臣。我的想法并不重要。」

「不它重要，对我很重要。」我坚定地看着他，「告诉我汉弗莱，你想我离开D.A.A.吗？」

「那与这份提议无关。」他进入备战状态地挺直后背。

「我没有在谈提议。我只是在问你，你想我离开D.A.A.还是不想？」

「别这样做，大臣。」他责备地皱起眉毛。

「我在等待你的答案。」

「就按你说的办吧。」他不愿与我争辩地拿过文件，「需要签字的部分我会让伯纳德拿来给你。」

他并不是真的妥协。他早就学会不在我的气头上和我冲撞。他总是这样假装无可奈何地服从然后在伯纳德给我拿文件的这段时间里无所不用其极地摧毁我的提议。我太了解他了。

「那不是我的问题，汉弗莱。」我不依不挠地看着他

「你已经在这里呆了四年了，大臣！」他极其不耐烦地拉高声音。

「是的我是无价之宝嘛。那是为什么你留我在这里吗？」

他对我的回答很意外。但依旧高高在上地板着面孔，「如果你这样觉得。」

「不是我怎么觉得，我想知道你怎么觉得。」我走到他的身边，直视着他，「告诉我汉弗莱。 」

「告诉你什么？」

「告诉我你怎么看我，你究竟把我当什么。」

「你是我的大臣。」

「我是伯纳德的大臣，我是你的丈夫。」我的回答让他吓了一跳。他一定很意外我还记得他是我的丈夫。

「你不能这样对我，汉弗莱。」我咽了口气，开始说些我自己也不懂的句子，「我给你你想要的文件，我做任何你让我做的事，我没有和其他人在一起。」

「为什么不？」他冰冷地打断我，「显然我不在乎。」

「因为那是错的！」我控制不住地吼他，「我是你的丈夫，我应该和你站在一起，维护你。你对我有过一点点的在乎吗？」

他饱含攻击性地看了我一会，然后不打算再理我地看了下手表，「我必须要走了。」

我不打算这么放过他。我走上前去握他的手腕，他触电似地打开我的手。

「别。」他紧闭双眼，压抑着什么地请求我，「别这样做。」

「做什么？」

「别勒索我。」

「勒索你？」

「是的。别勒索我，别再他妈地勒索我了！」他的隐忍终于变成怒火爆发了，我看见他在房间里失控地咆哮，「你从一开始就在勒索我。什么说真心话交朋友那套鬼话，你想要什么。你已经得到全部你想要的了你还想要什么，告诉我，你想要什么？」

他如同瞪着仇人一样盯着我。我不记得自己当时什么表情。我感觉自己好像被房间的大象一脚踹在胸口，巨大的力道引发的生理疼痛压抑得我喘不过气。我们在房间久久对视着，直到伯纳德推门进来说要下院表决。

「这是你的真实想法吗，汉弗莱？」我重重地调整了下呼吸。重新开口的语气轻松无比。我不知道自己是气昏了感受不到情绪还是心脏已经麻木到没有感觉了，「可真新奇，你什么时候在乎过我想要什么了？」

我路过他去拿自己的大衣和围巾，我不能再呆在这了。我怕我会控制不住地揍他或者做出什么更疯狂的事。

他面无表情地站在那儿，似乎在等我再说些什么或者再做些什么。

「别担心汉弗莱。」我看着他挺直的后背，「因为我什么都不想要了。」

我和伯纳德在大雨里坐进前往下院的汽车。我感觉自己的耳朵嗡嗡作响，完全听不到伯纳德在说什么。卷土而来的愤怒和后知后觉的悲伤强烈地攻击着我的脑袋，我在一个红绿灯的间隙忍无可忍地离开车子，甚至没有去拿伯纳德递给我的雨伞。我在伦敦的大雨里漫无目的地行走，等我意识到自己在做什么的时候，我已经站在了安妮的报社楼下。我不知道我为什么站在那里，事实上我们已经三年没有联系过了。

我不记得自己在那里站了多久，但是她一眼就在下班的人群里发现被雨浇透的我。

「发生了什么，吉姆？」她极度担忧地走到我的身边，用手帕擦拭我被大雨淋湿的头发。

「我不知道。」我感谢她的好意，瞬间尴尬地想要逃离。

「哦，我知道。」她坚定地挽过我的手臂，将我带回她就在两条街外的公寓。她用带着柑橘香味的毛巾让我擦干头发，又为我们准备了朴实而温暖的意大利面条。那不是什么美味丰盛的晚餐，恕我直言安妮的厨艺一直不怎么好。但我必须承认吃过东西后我的心情平复不少。但那并不是全部。

她在饭后搬出一台笨重而老式的放映机，我们两个机械白痴在灯下折腾了很久，终于在对面的墙壁上看见出现的黑白画面。我不敢相信，那是Richard Pryor.

「我不敢相信。」我兴奋地看着墙壁上的影像，「你知道他是我最喜欢的喜剧家吗？」

「我知道。你告诉我的。」她得意地圈着手臂，「政治家五十问。如果你不当大臣的时候想做什么，你记得吗？」

「是的。」我想起三年前的那次采访，「我告诉你我想当喜剧家，像Richard Pryor.」

「所以我找了他的录像带，想看看他是否真的有你说的那么无与伦比。」

「你怎么做到的？」我不可置信地看着她。她就像缪斯女神一样站在那里。

「我拜托美国的朋友买来的。」她温柔地望着我，「这会使你开心一点吗，吉姆？」

「当然！」我迫不及待地告诉她，「当然！」

我们坐在地板上观看了一整晚的脱口秀。等我意识到时间的时候已经晚上十一点了，我在离开前反复和她道歉自己的突然拜访。我不想她觉得我是个在自己丈夫那里碰壁，然来跑到另一个人怀抱里寻求安慰的自私鬼。但她只是微笑地看着我，就像她什么都知道。

「你可以留下。」她温和地说，「如果你想要。」

「那不会不合适吗？」我不确定地看着她。

「如果你不介意睡沙发的话。」她用一个枕头终止了我的胡思乱想。

我在安妮的沙发上度过了美好的一夜。美好到我第二天回到D.A.A.的时候已经不记得昨天发生什么了。伯纳德没有问我去了哪里，但是他肯定早就猜到了。

我们像什么都没有发生一样在早晨交谈着下个季度的工作计划。汉弗莱全程都不在状态。他好像一直沉浸在自己的思想殿堂，不管我问什么问题都无法把他拉回现实。我想他一定还在为昨天的吵架耿耿于怀。可怜的汉弗莱。

「汉弗莱。」我在他打算离开的时候叫住他，我想告诉他我已经完全不生他的气了。他是汉弗莱。当然他会那样说。「我想为昨天的事向你道歉。我不应该那样逼问你。」

「不，大臣。」他看起来很疲惫，但还是打起精神向我微笑。「我应该向你道歉。我不应该和你说那些话。I had a bad day.」

我感到一阵欣慰，这还是他第一次和我真心实意地道歉，「所以你不觉得我在勒索你？」

「不。那不是我的真心话。」他镇静地说，「那是……我会说，自我防御。我不能因为个人感情就放弃个人主张。这是灾难的导火索。这一次我因为感情做出妥协，下一次我就要让出整个D.A.A.了。我不能那样做。」

「我没有让你让出整个D.A.A.，汉弗莱。我只是想要一个直接的答案。」我和他开起玩笑，「事实上我很好奇你的用词。我知道你学的是古典文学，但是勒索，我必须有什么底牌才可以勒索你是吧，像人质或者裸照这种东西。告诉我汉弗莱，我拥有什么可以伤害到你但是我却不知道的底牌吗？」

他的笑容猛然凝固在脸上。我赶紧告诉他这只是一个玩笑。我并不是真的想要伤害他。

「当然，大臣。」他逐渐恢复正常地看着我，试图告诉我他用一个晚上做出的决定，「如果你想要一个直接的答案，是的，我在乎你。」

「真的？」

「是的。」他坦然地说，「我很乐意成为你的朋友，大臣。虽然那会让事情变得复杂，但是……」

「但是什么？」

「值得一试。」他真挚地看着我。

「谢谢你，汉弗莱。我真高兴可以听到你这样说。」我心潮澎湃地望着他，「我真希望你能早点这样告诉我。」

「有什么区别？」他忽然严肃地看着我。

「那样我们就不会吵架了，不是吗？」

「Yes, 」他微笑地点点头，「Yes, Minister.」

那件事情后我们关系缓和了不少。我开始和安妮规律地通信，而汉弗莱也罕见地在几件事情上做了妥协。但是我隐约感觉事情进行的太顺利。我发现汉弗莱不再像以前那样热衷地用长难句攻击我，也不再和我兜售他那副公务员行为准则了。一直以来我都把他的这种行为当作一种对他人进行洗脑的传教行为。但是现在看来那或许是他对他身边最亲密的人的交流方式。但是我当时并不知道，我甚至怀疑他再次被阿诺德抛弃了。

我在他又一次没有任何抵抗地接受我的提议后，忍不住向伯纳德寻找线索，但伯纳德告诉我阿诺德对他的信任一如从前。

「那看起来老汉弗莱终于认清自己的位置了。」我和伯纳德开玩笑，他回给我一个比哭还难看的笑容。

我们在办公室各自忙了一会，在我以为这个话题已经结束的时候，伯纳德忽然从自己的文件上抬头，犹豫不决地望着我，「大臣。」

「伯纳德？」

「大臣，」他小心地组织着措辞，「我认为汉弗莱爵士这样是在做出适当的妥协。你知道你曾经问过他，“什么时候你可以为我做出一些妥协……”这样的话。」

「真的？」我想伯纳德又在犯傻了，「你认为他是为我这样做的？」

「是的。」伯纳德认真地看着我，「至少我是这么认为的。」

「别傻了伯纳德，」我忙着给安妮回信，并没有把他的话当一回事，「你太低估你的上司了。他可是汉弗莱。汉弗莱可不会为任何人妥协任何事。」

我们就以这样的状态迎来了我在D.A.A.的第五年。如果黑索米尔那件事没有发生的话，我们很可能继续迎来第六年，第七年。我没有和任何人提过黑索米尔那件事。我也不想在这里提及它。特别是在这个时候。我必须得停下了。

我忠心希望战争早日结束。

1913年7月3日

战争依旧在蔓延。我无法再继续创作任何剧本了。虽然剧院和戴斯蒙给了我无比优厚的条件，但是你不可能真的和戴斯蒙这种人解释什么，他不会理解的。

我不敢相信我们的英国政府竟然会和德国签署见鬼的停战协定。他们一定是被巨大的军火利益烧红了眼睛，连自己的性命都不顾了。还好我早就不是他们的一员了。我尝试给伯纳德写信，询问他关于战争的资讯。他充分发挥了自己作为古典文学高材生的资质，用两千字的长信委婉地告诉我不要多管闲事。

我不知道怎么说这些文官。我真心希望这场战争可以停下来。

这会毁了整个欧洲的。

1913年9月8日

德国攻占了波兰。再一次，我希望我们的政府可以做些什么。

安妮所在的慈善组织开始接收从战争国度救回的孤儿。我们从慈善组织接回了一位从华沙流亡的六岁女孩，她有着一头栗色的卷发，带着一双饱含仇恨的眼睛。她说她的名字是露西。我一开始并不理解安妮为什么不领一位可爱一点的孩子回家，但是很快我意识到，如果她不选择露西，没有人会选择露西的。她会是一个伟大的妈妈，她一直都是。

遗憾的是露西目前对我极度抵触。她说我的鼻子和牙齿像极了那些该死的德意志魔鬼。小孩子说话真是伤人。但是我不会放弃的。

我会是一个好爸爸。

1913年10月14日

这些日子家里只有我和露西两个人。安妮的工作非常忙碌。

我在今天试着向露西教授英文，她对此非常抗拒。最后变成了她在教我波兰语。这些斯拉夫语言真是令人沮丧。如果我还在D.A.A.就可以把她丢给伯纳德，听他们用拉丁语和波兰语吵架了。话又说回来，如果我在D.A.A.用钢琴弹露西喜欢听的《喀秋莎》的话，老汉弗莱估计会直接疯掉的。

这是叛国！灾难的导火索！下一步会怎样！我可以想象他会怎样说。

战争情况似有好转，我希望他们一切都好。

1913年11月1日

I had a very bad day.

我不确信记日记是一个好办法，但我不知道我还可以做什么。我在今天听到一则令人心碎的消息，英国的一位战地记者多萝西女士在今天下午死在了德意志的轰炸机下。我认识多萝西，她是一位了不起的女士，愿上帝安息她的灵魂。事实上，正是因为她我才选择离开D.A.A.。我从未和任何人提及过这件事。

那是我在D.A.A.的第五个春天。我已经和安妮通信有一段时间，虽然我并不打算从D.A.A.离职，但我已经开始憧憬自己从D.A.A.退休后的生活。我一开始有点担心汉弗莱会拿这件事做文章，但是他向我保证他不会审阅我们的任何信件，也不会用安妮作为威胁我的砝码。他那段时间真是温顺得我难以置信。伯纳德甚至提前为我们定了第五年的纪念蛋糕。

我是在一次和安妮的约会上见到多萝西的。在此之前安妮只告诉我自己有一位同事需要我的帮助。我其实早就听说过多萝西了。她曾经是国王的政治顾问，一直是汉弗莱这些人的头号敌人。国王秘书甚至以退休威胁国王将她调离，换成了更为平和的马克斯宾塞。我不确定如果我知道她的那位同事是多萝西是否还会毫不犹豫地一口答应，但是我意识到的时候她已经坐在了我们的对面。

「我听安妮说过你，大英政府的最后良心。」她礼貌地握住我的手，「你拥有我的选票，哈克先生。」

那真是我听过的最高恭维。她开门见山地告诉我她得到可靠消息政府正在向意大利的恐怖分子贩卖军火。我一开始并不明白这和D.A.A.有什么关系，这是国防部和外交部的事情。

「是的，它与D.A.A.无关。」她回答我的问题，「我们只是想翻阅一些D.A.A.的历史资料做一个简单调查。」

「但你现在不是政府人员了。这不合规则。」

「当然不合规则，那是为什么我来找你。」她波澜不惊地看着我。

「我不认为我有权利做这件事。」我看着安妮期待的眼睛，并不想太直接地回绝她，「我需要和汉弗莱商量一下。」

「汉弗莱爵士绝对不会同意的。他站在政府的立场上。」多萝西直视着我，「你又站在什么立场上，大臣？」

那真是个尖锐的问题，她以选民的身份质问我，我不会有第二个回答。

「当然我站在人民的立场上。但是你不能什么都查吧，你可能都不知道自己会查出什么呢。」

「那正是汉弗莱爵士会说的话，」她毫无余地望着我，「你是在担心查出任何对汉弗莱爵士不利的事情吗？」

我果断地否定了她的质问。但依旧没有完全做出承诺。我在当天晚上试探性地问了下汉弗莱。如我一开始预料的那样，他的反应相当激烈。我都不记得我上次见到他这么激动是什么时候了。

「所以这是真的?」我试着让汉弗莱平静下来，「我们确实在向恐怖分子卖军火？」

「当然这是真的。」他想都不想地回答，「我们不能让美国一直卖吧，美国不卖俄罗斯也会卖的，每一个人都想毁掉欧洲。」

「但我们是欧洲的一部分，汉弗莱。」

「不我们是英国。我们从来就不是欧洲的一部分。」

我不打算和他在这种事情继续争论，我只在乎他是否涉入其中。

「我？」汉弗莱颇感荒谬地笑了一下，「你高估我了大臣。我只是政府身居末尾的谦卑公仆，我怎么会有资格卷入这种国家大事里？」

「所以你没有牵涉其中。」我向他确认。「完全没有。」

「当然没有。」汉弗莱坚定地告诉我。

我应该知道他在骗我。或者至少对他的直接回答抱有一丝怀疑。但他那段时间的温顺麻痹了我的神经。我就这么相信了他。

多萝西在三天后把调查报告交给了我。他们发现所有出售给意大利的军火都是从一个黑索米耳的港口出发，而那个港口的实际持股人让我双眼一黑。我不知道这是一个巧合，还是她早就知道汉弗莱牵涉其中。我也不知道她打算怎么做，她是打算直接见报还是希望由我在见报之前告知国王。我在坐立不安的焦虑中做了我当时唯一想到的事，我用一份需要亲自护送的文件将伯纳德打发去了斯旺西。

我在当天深夜敲响汉弗莱的门。他对我的到来并无意外。我有一瞬间以为他已经知道了，但是我随后意识到他是从伯纳德的离开上得知我有事找他。

「晚上好，大臣。」他西装笔挺地坐在沙发里，早早为我们两个都倒上了酒。

「晚上好，汉弗莱。」我坐在他的对面，「我想和你谈一件事。一件非常严肃的事。」

「你打算离开D.A.A.了吗？」他严肃地望着我。我很意外他现在还有这种念头，我以为我们早就默认不出意外谁都不会主动离开这里。

「不，我不会离开D.A.A.。」

「那是安妮女士怀孕了吗？」

「不。」我打消他的无端猜测，「我们没有那种关系，汉弗莱。从来没有。」

「哦。」他颇感意外地应了一声，然后兴趣盎然地喝了口酒，「那非常绅士，大臣。」

「谢谢，汉弗莱。」

「那是关于什么事？」他仿佛累极了一样放松下来，甚至伸手去松开了他的领结，「如果你抓紧时间我们或许可以在凌晨三点回到自己床上。」

「汉弗莱，这件事是关于你。」

「关于我？」

「是的。」我谨慎地想了想，「事实上，是关于我们。」

「我们？」他的笑容短暂地停滞了一下，「我们有什么事？」

我在他信任的笑容里坦白了所有。我以为他会像往常一样毫不迟疑地在中途打断我，但他一言不发地听我从头讲到了尾。我以为他的平静就像我们平时吵架一样在沉默地积蓄怒气，但他这次就像一汪黑暗的湖水，安静得我不知所措。

「那是全部，汉弗莱。」我毫无意义地总结。

「为什么？」他在漫长的沉默后开口，「为什么你要这样做，大臣？」

「因为我不知道你有参与，汉弗莱。你明明白白告诉我你没有参与此事。」

「为什么你要管这件事在一开始的时候？」他问，「你对D.A.A.的生活还有什么不满意的？」

「我没有任何不满意，汉弗莱。这是原则问题。

「原则问题？」他迷茫地看着我。我不知道他究竟在迷茫什么。

「人们在死去，汉弗莱。无辜的人。」

「意大利人。不是英国人。」

「没有人是一座孤岛，汉弗莱。」

「那与我们有什么关系？」他直视着我，「具体一点，与你和我有什么关系？」

「汉弗莱。」我不敢置信地看着他，「无辜的人在无辜地死去，因为我们卖给恐怖分子的军火。你一点都不在乎吗？」

「我不在乎。」他无比直接地回答我。「我一点都不在乎。」

「不。你不是。」我想起他在牛津告诉我的话，他只是在一条路上走了太久所以没有了其他选择。「你不是这样的人。」

「不，你希望我不是这样的人。」他语气平板地说，「我很抱歉让你失望了大臣。」

我知道他不是个有信仰的人。我也不是。我们都不是。

「那做个更好的人，汉弗莱。」我不自觉地握住他的手腕，「阻止他们，我们一起。」

「我会去坐牢的，大臣。」他低声说。

「我会陪你去，汉弗莱。」我笃定地看着他的眼睛，「就算是下地狱我也会和你一起去。我没什么好怕的。」

他深深地凝视着我。我也深深地凝视着他。他的呼吸拉长了，我想我的也是。

「那很感人，大臣。」他做了一个漫长的深呼吸，将视线转回我随身带来的文件夹，「但是请给我那份文件。」

「不，汉弗莱。」我向他解释，「即便你拿到这份文件也改变不了任何事。其他人知道。」

「谁？」他目光严峻起来。

「多萝西。多萝西温赖特。」

「你怎么认识她的？」他反应极快地质问我，「你在哪里见到她的？」

我忽然感到一股强烈的罪恶感。我的直觉告诉我这会毁了所有一切，但他直视的目光让我别无选择。

「是安妮。」

「哈！」他忽然神经质地怪笑了一下，之后猛地从沙发站起，「所以这就是了！为了爱情英勇杀敌的吉姆哈克，感动英国的尤瑞奇骑士！非常感人，非常感人，我简直不知道该说什么！」

「汉弗莱，我不是为了爱情。」我看着他在房间走来走去的背影，「我只是为了良心。」

「良心？」他极度嘲讽地看向我，「你什么时候有这种东西了？仁爱医院时候你的良心去了哪里？丙醇工厂时候你的良心又去了哪里？」

「你清清楚楚地知道我的良心去了哪里，汉弗莱。」我勉强压抑了下自己的情绪，「你改变了我。」

「我改变了你？」他狰狞地大笑，「我什么时候有这么大能力可以改变你？别自欺欺人了大臣，你改变了你自己！你选择去改变！你自愿去改变！」

「我不和你争辩，汉弗莱。」我打算离开地站起身来，我隐约察觉这场对话有我不愿意面对的东西，「我只是想做一个有良心的人。我希望你也是。」

「我没看见任何有良心的人，」他走过来砰地把门关上，「我只看见一个两面三刀，惺惺作态明明就是想讨女人欢心还要假装自己是英雄的伪君子！」

「两面三刀？惺惺作态？伪君子？」我每说一个词都感觉心脏又被戳了一刀，「汉弗莱我认识你五年了，这就是你对我的评价？」

「你说你想听真话。」他恶毒地看着我，「这就是真话。」

「这不是真话。汉弗莱。」我哑着嗓子请求他，「这不是真话。你只是在生气。」

他不再与我废话地伸出手掌，「给我那份文件！」

「不然怎样？」

「不然你永远都不会见到她了。」他面容冰冷地站在那里。

「汉弗莱，」我忽然感觉自己从未真正认识过他，我想起婚礼那晚和我在壁炉边聊天的汉弗莱，那个汉弗莱，「这就是你的计划，对一个女人动手？」

「或者你想让我对你动手。」他漠然地看着我背后的房间，「叛国间谍罪怎么样？我相信你和她说了不少关于D.A.A.的内部消息。我听说她对苏联那一套很感兴趣，我们或许还可以从她家里找出几本列宁文献。幸运的话你们或许还可以关在同一个监狱呢，非常感人。」

「你会下地狱的，汉弗莱。」我最终这样说。

我把文件扔进他的胸口，然后头也不回地回了房间。

四个小时后我在内阁会议上向国王递交了辞呈。

1914年1月1日  
  
我重新回到了报社工作。我需要他们，他们也需要我。  
  
这也就意味着我必须同时带露西去上班。安妮给我的理由是她的工作过于繁忙，她毫无权利这样说，她甚至有一个秘书呢。庆幸露西对我并无好感，所以我每天早晨绕路将她送到马丁位于伦敦的公寓。她喜欢马丁，马丁也喜欢她。  
  
他们不再住下乡下的别墅，因为Jumbo的身体状况需要定期去医院检查。这也方便了我和马丁的友谊。我在每天晚上去接露西时会把自己下午准备的稿件给马丁阅读，他会耐心地用红笔勾选并给出建议。有时候聊得太开心，我们就直接留在他们家里吃晚餐，一起讨论近期的战争动态。就好像我们十年前在一起组织反对国王的活动一样。  
  
我不敢相信Jumbo煮的食物竟然比安妮好吃，或许我当初做了错误的决定。只是开玩笑。外面在下雨。战争情况似乎越来越好。  
  
希望明天会更好。

  
1914年4月8日  
  
德国占领了巴黎。又一次。  
  
我不懂法国人。他们怎么能这样轻易让出巴黎。我不理解。我替巴黎感到不值得。  
  
战争急转直下。我不知道可以做什么。剧院依旧在给我打电话希望我继续剧本的创作。我不懂这些人。究竟什么人才有心情这个时候去看戏。这些无可救药的上层阶级。  
  
我这周在报纸上连发三篇文章，对英国政府的软弱无能进行了无情的抨击。如果他们早一点采取行动事情绝对不会变成现在这个样子。我在报纸上引用我最崇拜的偶像丘吉尔的演讲，试图换回大英政府曾经一闪而过的良心。  
  
「我们将战斗到底。」  
  
「我们将在法国作战，我们将在海洋中作战，我们将在海滩上作战，我们将在敌人的登陆点作战，我们将在田野和街头作战，我们将以越来越大的信心和越来越强的力量在空中作战，我们将不惜一切代价保卫本土。」  
  
「我们决不投降。」  
  
我希望战争早日结束。

  
1914年6月13日  
  
今天是一个特别的日子。我的老友马丁和Jumbo前来拜访了我。基于越来越糟的战争形势和Jumbo恶化的健康状况，他们决定离开英国，前往大洋彼岸的佛罗里达居住。  
  
这是一个艰难的决定。我想是Jumbo的日子不多了，你不敢相信他现在瘦成什么样子。虽然我们每个人都假装没有注意这一点。我可怜的朋友。我发誓汉弗莱绝对认不出他了。他再也不能拿Jumbo的体重开那些不带恶意的玩笑了。他都不能再叫他Jumbo了。  
  
「为什么你不和我们一起来呢。我们可以做邻居，带上安妮和露西。」马丁和我这样说，「未来的情况可能更糟。」  
  
「遭到什么程度？」  
  
「伦敦或许会沦陷。」Jumbo盯了我三秒，我得说他瘦了之后眼神变得比以前更尖锐了，「为什么你不去问汉皮呢。他会告诉你的。」  
  
我差点就要被问笑了。看来他对自己的这位老同事一点都不了解，我告诉他我们早就不联系了。  
  
「为什么你们不联系了？」马丁问。  
  
「因为公务员不能私下联系曾经的大臣。」我搬出伯纳德曾经那套理论，「公务员规定什么的。」  
  
「是，但我们从不遵守规定。」Jumbo说。  
  
「你联系过吗？」马丁问他。  
  
他们就这样无视我的存在聊了起来。  
  
「是的。我们不得已的时候还是得见见自己的前任。避免他们做些揭秘政府的丑事。」Jumbo毫不掩饰脸上的轻蔑，「这些政客。」  
  
「那为什么他不愿意见吉姆？」  
  
「因为他真的让他心碎了。」  
  
「他才让他心碎了。」马丁为我争辩，「看看他。」  
  
他们一起看向我，我不知道可以说什么。  
  
我希望他们在佛罗里达的生活一切都好。

  
1914年7月9日  
  
战争在持续。情况非常不乐观。唯一的好消息是我们终于正式宣战了，但是我已经看不出那对目前的形式有什么帮助了。当别人已经把你的四肢全部卸去之后，再决定作战已经来不及了。马丁从佛罗里达寄来明信片。上面是他们新家的地址。我希望我还有机会再见到他。我的老朋友。  
  
我今天也见到一位曾经的老朋友，戴斯蒙。我以为他早就在哪个不知名的小岛上喝着香槟了。他已经把家人全部送走，只留下他来打理一些银行琐事。他打算前往美国投资好莱坞的电影产业，这次找我是想和我谈谈剧本改编的事。我早就不在乎战争之外的事了，所以简单和他签了合同，所有的剧本收益会打入安妮在美国的银行账户。  
  
他在我离开之前送了我三张飞往美国的机票。我不知道他怎么知道我会需要三张。我向他询问这是否是汉弗莱的意思。但他飞快地否定了我，告诉我只是一个合作的礼物。我向他表示了感谢。

  
1914年7月23日  
  
在权衡了所有之后，我们决定按照飞机上的时间离开伦敦。我决定让安妮和露西先飞过去和马丁汇合，我用报社工作当做留下的借口，但是安妮没有揭穿我。她只是让我上楼去收拾我们需要带走的行李，她有一些工作必须在走之前收尾。  
  
「我感觉我们的身份颠倒了，」我和她开玩笑，「我在DAA的时候都是你去做准备，因为我有一些工作需要收尾。」  
  
「你必须要体会一下我曾经的感受，亲爱的。」她用一个吻说服了我。  
  
于是整个晚上她都在楼下的地板整理资料，我则在楼上折着衣服，顺便和露西解释我们要去的地方。我一共整理出三个纸箱，一个是露西的，一个是安妮的，另一个是我的。事实上我并没有真的整理我的那一个，它自从四年前在DAA被封起来后就再也没有被人打开过。  
  
我记得那个晚上，那是我离开DAA前的最后一个晚上。我在DAA的客厅整理自己五年来积累的东西，我可以让伯纳德帮我。但是我想自己做。并且我想找个机会和汉弗莱谈一谈。自从我递交辞呈后我们都没有怎么正式聊过，我想他一定是受到了惊吓，那之后的几个星期每天都奔波在外，偶尔见到我也只是礼貌问好便匆匆离开。  
  
我没有将黑索密尔和贩卖军火的事情告诉任何人，我对多萝西的信任感到抱歉。但她似乎早有预感地接受了这个结果。她只是在听说我递交了辞呈后轻飘飘地讲了一句，可怜的汉弗莱。我当时只当她在讽刺。但是现在，我认为我像是知道她为什么这样说了。如果真如Jumobo所说，我真的让汉弗莱心碎了。如果连多萝西都知道我让汉弗莱心碎了。为什么当时的我却不知道。  
  
我记得我们最后一次谈话。我一个人在深夜的客厅等他回来。这让我想起他有一次把我从半夜的床上拉起，我们一起坐在黑暗的客厅等待幽会归来的伯纳德。但是这次只有我一个人，我没有等多久就坐在沙发上睡着了。  
  
汉弗莱直到夜里三点才回来。我听到他进门的脚步声，看见他穿着礼服和领结朝我走过来。就像我曾经每次有事求他一样得意洋洋地走了过来。  
  
「啊，大臣！」他朝我打了声招呼。他的声音过于兴奋，那不是他平时讲话的声音。我想他是醉了。  
  
「汉弗莱。」我闻着他身上散发来的酒气，那是我第一次在他身上闻到这种味道，「你去哪了？」  
  
「哦，板球比赛。」他走到桌子前找了只杯子，往里面倒了大半杯雪莉酒，「上帝，我现在喝水都是酒的味道。」  
  
「你喝的是酒，汉弗莱。」  
  
「真的？」他晃晃杯子里的液体，凝视着，「为什么它是透明的？」  
  
「你喝了多少，汉弗莱？ 」他的脸藏在台灯的阴影下，我看不清他的眼睛。  
  
「不多。」他比较着桌上的几个瓶子，终于给自己倒上一杯正确的清水，「你在这里做什么大臣？」  
  
「我在整理东西，汉弗莱。」我不确定他是否还记得这一点，「我明天就要离开了。」  
  
「是的。是的你是。」他笑容灿烂地看向我，「你感觉怎么样，大臣？」  
  
我一点也笑不出来，我看着客厅堆积的纸箱和文件，「你感觉怎么样，汉弗莱？」  
  
「你不需要在乎我的感受，大臣。」他只是笑，依旧戴着他的公仆帽子，「我只是一个身居末位的谦卑公仆，你不需要在乎我的感受。没有人需要。」  
  
「你知道我在乎你的感受，汉弗莱。」  
  
「哦，大臣。」他笑着扶住我的肩膀，意味深长地拍了几下。那是他对伯纳德的动作，我想他一定醉得不省人事了。  
  
「你还好吗汉弗莱？」我扶住他重心不稳的肩膀，怕他下一秒就要失去平衡直挺挺地倒向地板。  
  
「我很好。」他终于在灯下看我，两只眼睛红得像兔子一样，「我很好，大臣。」  
  
「不，你不好。」我担忧地看着他眼球里的红血丝，「你多久没有休息了？」  
  
「哦，」他皱着眉头想了一会，然后放弃地摇摇头，「我不记得了。」  
  
「你需要休息，汉弗莱。」我看着他因为摇头带来的头痛而闭起来的眼睛。  
  
「是的，我需要。」他咬着牙睁开眼睛。  
  
「让我送你回房间，汉弗莱。」我挽住他的手臂，把他往楼梯引。  
  
「那非常绅士，大臣。」他笑着靠在我身上。  
  
我们在没有开灯的楼梯走向他位于三楼的房间。那并不是一个容易的过程。我从没见他喝成过这个样子。事实上自从我在贝利的晚宴出言不逊后汉弗莱就不怎么在外面喝酒了。  
  
「你和谁去看的比赛，汉弗莱？」我和他在二层的平台中途休息。  
  
「烟草部的几个人，」他气喘吁吁地靠着栏杆，「为什么问？」  
  
「不敢相信他们让你喝成这个样子。」我看着他神志不清的样子，「你要怎么走回房间如果我不在这里？」  
  
「哦，我可以走回去的。」他看了眼头上的楼梯，不服输地站起来，「我一直都是自己走回去的。」  
  
「汉弗莱。」我不确定他现在的脑子足以理解我说了什么，但是我没有时间了，「我有件事想告诉你。」  
  
「别，」他用一个手势让我闭嘴，「别告诉我。」  
  
「不我必须要告诉你，汉弗莱。」我跟上他的脚步。  
  
「如果你不想我离开，」我听见自己说，「我可以留下。」  
  
他握着栏杆的手停了几秒。重新开口的声音忽然无比清醒，「为什么我会那样想？」  
  
「如果你需要更多时间去寻找新的大臣。」我说。  
  
「不，不需要。」他说。「已经决定了。很可能是老弗雷迪。」  
  
「或者如果你需要我。」我放弃挣扎地说。  
  
我不确定他会作何反应。他可能仰天大笑说我自作多情，也可能大发雷霆说我无需惺惺作态。又或者两者兼具。但他只是颇感兴趣地转过身来。  
  
「如果我需要你，你就会留下来？」他斜着眼睛打量我，似乎在确定我刚才说的句子。  
  
「当然！」我想都不想地回答他。他是汉弗莱。他有一千种让我妥协的办法。当然我会留下来，如果他需要我。  
  
「你打算留多久？」他似笑非笑地望着我。  
  
「我不知道。」我毫无底气地想了下撤回辞呈的可能，「我想还可以留个一两年吧。又不是我可以决定的不是吗？」  
  
「是的。不是你可以决定的。是的。」他表示同意地点点头，过了一会又皱着眉头问我，「那安妮女士呢？你不是打算和她求婚吗？」  
  
我不知道他是怎么知道的。我想一定是伯纳德告诉他的。  
  
「我们可以等。」我回答他，「我们已经等了这么久了。」  
  
我不知道这句话怎么了。但是他忽然就孩子气地笑了。他一动不动地打量着我，就好像我是什么濒临灭绝的小动物。他的笑容夹杂了太多情绪我一时无法分辨，但我可以确定它不带讽刺，甚至饱含爱意。  
  
「不，大臣。」他语调轻快地告诉我，「我认为你应该离开。」  
  
我们在第二天共进早餐。汉弗莱已经完全恢复正常，甚至有闲心点评伯纳德拟好的离婚协议。  
  
「谢谢你汉弗莱，」我讽刺地倒着牛奶，「你真是个贴心的丈夫。」  
  
「前夫。」伯纳德提醒我。  
  
「谢谢，伯纳德。」汉弗莱在离婚协议上签着字，我很庆幸补充睡眠后他的眼睛已经不红了，「所以安妮女士是个非常幸运的女人。」  
  
「别这样，汉弗莱。」我逃避着他的揶揄。  
  
「所以你们的蜜月打算去哪？」他把签了字的离婚协议交给我，开始阅读一会要带去开会的文件。  
  
「我不知道。」我看着他们，「安妮想要去莫斯科。」  
  
「莫斯科？」他们两个不可置信地看着我，好像莫斯科是什么人间地狱。  
  
「我知道，那听起来很疯狂。」我切着盘子里的吐司，「但是她就是喜欢不一样的东西，我猜那是为什么我喜欢她。」  
  
「因为莫斯科？」伯纳德问。  
  
「不，除了莫斯科的部分。」我看着伯纳德傻气的样子，「坦白说我情愿去法国都不想去俄罗斯。」  
  
「我不想这样说，」汉弗莱从阅读的文件里抬起头，「但是那样比较不公平。」  
  
「对法国？」  
  
「对俄罗斯。」他快速笑了一下。然后急急出门坐上前往唐宁街的车子。  
  
那是我们说的最后一句话。真想不到我们的最后一句话还在辱法。那是一个再普通不过的早晨。像我们之前经历过的一千多个早晨一样。我想是它太过普通导致我们两个都忘了我这次出门后不会再回来，所以谁都没有说出正式的告别。  
  
我打开那个我从未再打开的纸箱，放在最上面的是一张贝利学院的学位证书。下面是一个库朗的香水罐。还有我们的结婚协议，离婚协议。最下方是一个精致的丝绒盒子，里面躺着两枚从未被拿出来的对戒。它理应在婚礼上由新人互相戴上对方的手指，但因为汉弗莱的缺席所以他们一直安静地保存在我的衣柜里。我重新调整了下东西的位置，勉强将我创作到一半的剧本塞了进去。他们会跟随安妮和露西坐上明天前往美国的飞机，安全降落在地球另一边的土地上。  
  
而我会一个人留在这里。我已经离开过这里一次了。我不想再离开了。  
  
我希望他们一切都好。

1914年7月24日  
  
我在今天早上接到马克斯宾塞的邀请。就在我要将安妮和露西送往机场的半个小时之前。这个时间点特别尴尬，我其实一整个早上都不敢对视安妮的眼睛，生怕她改变主意要我和她前往美国。但她大概是看出了我的顾虑，要我和他们前往唐宁街，而她会一个人带着露西前往西斯罗机场。她甚至告诉我她不会要求我和她一起佛罗里达。  
  
「我可以要求你和我一起走因为你会，但是我不会。」她没有等我问出那个愚蠢的为什么，「那样的话你不会快乐，在你整个余生。那不是我想要的，吉姆。我希望你快乐，而且我不相信伦敦会陷落，你可以留下，多久多行，但是你必须来找我。就像你当初在DAA一样。我们都同意这个吗？」  
  
她的通情达理让我无地自容。我知道她对我的感情远超我对于她。我给了她一个最紧的拥抱，我告诉她我会去找她，以及我爱她，我只爱过她一个人。  
  
「不，吉姆。」她心碎地看着我。「你只承认爱过我一个人，」  
  
我没有时间细想她那句话意味着什么，就被人带上了前往唐宁街的车子。我不知道马克找我有什么事，我对他的印象算不上差，但等我走进房间的时候才发现坐在那里的另一个人，那是阿诺德。我瞬间意识到事情的严重性。某种意义上阿诺德是英国最有权势的人，他是那个几句话可以把汉弗莱骂到怀疑人生的恐怖角色。我真的不认为我是他的对手。我必须谨慎我说的每一句话。  
  
「吉姆，很久不见。」马克为我倒上酒，阿诺德也轻微起身表示了欢迎，「我希望我们没有打扰到你。」  
  
「不，没有打扰。事实上再晚半个小时我就要坐上去往美国的飞机了。」我试图活跃一些气氛，但没有成功。  
  
「哦，」阿诺德冷冷地看着我，「I am sorry.」  
  
「不不不，别。」我如坐针毡地看着他们。  
  
然后马克先开口了，「你对如今的战争局势怎么看，吉姆？」  
  
我想他们一定是想谈谈我在报纸上的那些反政府言论，我向他们保证我会斟酌自己的言行，不会再发布过激的文章。但是阿诺德完全无视了我的保证。  
  
「国王正在考虑一位新的军事大臣。」阿诺德说，「一位形象优良，有政府经验，有群众基础，更重要的是，有良心的新大臣。」  
  
「不需要军事基础？」我问。  
  
「不，军事方面我们有专业的将军。」马克说，「我们只是需要一位大臣去增加将士们的勇气以及群众们的信心。」  
  
「那听起来有点像吉祥物，不是吗？」我不懂他们这个时候还在考虑这些自欺欺人的东西，「我们需要真的懂打仗的人，我们需要胜利。」  
  
这句话似乎触动到了阿诺德的神经，他从椅子上坐直了一些看着我，「我们要怎样取得胜利，吉姆？」  
  
「我们送出军队，与他们打仗。」我毫无头绪，「我们有优秀的将军，他们知道怎么去打仗。」  
  
「我恐怕再优秀的将军在实力悬殊的时候也只有投降唯一的选择。」阿诺德冷眼看着我。  
  
「我们需要时间去准备，吉姆。」马克告诉我，「我们需要谋略，是的我们也需要，某种程度上的吉祥物，我们需要让士兵们知道政府与他们同在。」  
  
「是的，我理解了。我很抱歉。」我说，「所以谁会是这个，军事大臣？」  
  
「那是我们正在思考的问题。」马克看着我，「国王认为我们有一位绝佳的人选，但是我们不能强人所难。我们必须得问过他本人的意见。」  
  
「你是说，国王认为……？」我不能直接说出这个词。  
  
「Exactly.」马克回答我。  
  
「他会有一个全新的职位，」阿诺德说，「战争总管。」  
  
「战争总管？」我觉得这是一个过高的职位。  
  
「特殊的时候必须要用特殊的办法。」马克看着我，「你意下如何吉姆？」  
  
「我不知道。当然战时总管听起来非常……但是我具体要做什么？」  
  
「不多。但是非常重要。」马克说，「你需要去不同的战场上对士兵们进行演讲，当然是休战时的战场。我们会派人保护你的安全。」  
  
「你还需要统筹各个战场传来的战报信息，接受战地记者的采访，告诉他们我们面临的战争状况。」阿诺德补充，「你必须得小心，因为所有你的话都会出现在第二天的晨报上。」  
  
「“本报引用战争总管：……像这样吗？”」我问。  
  
「是的，就像那样。」阿诺德看着我。  
  
「那听起来不是非常难办不是吗。」我有些怀疑地看着他们，「只是做演讲和接受采访，我想我们有其他人更适合这个角色。」  
  
「我们有。」马克说，「但不是所有人都愿意前往战场，愿意前往战场的人不会有你那么精彩的演讲能力。现在这个时间每个人都在从政府辞职。」  
  
「以及购买佛罗里达的别墅。」阿诺德说。  
  
「我可以考虑一段时间吗?」  
  
「我恐怕不行。国王必须马上前往与美国总统的会议。」马克为难地看着我，「之后是苏联的会议，我们想在他上飞机之前给他好消息。」  
  
那不是一个简单的决定对我来说。我认为他们过于轻描淡写了这份工作的可怕，从来没有什么休战的战场，德国要炸你可不会提前发封电报过来。但是这的确是份重要的工作，我们确实需要一个人来向公众说明真实的战争情况，这样我就不用每天在不同的报纸上拼凑信息。以及是的，我不相信那些久经沙场的将军会比我更懂怎样激励人心，我非常的专业在这方面。这是一份适合我的工作，我终于可以真的为这场战争做些什么，以及是的它很危险。我十分不确定。  
  
「我可以，」我向他们请求，「我可以和汉弗莱爵士谈一下吗？他就在附近不是吗？」  
  
马克深深地看了眼阿诺德，对方也放下手上的酒杯。  
  
「我很抱歉，」阿诺德说，「汉弗莱爵士目前不在英国。」  
  
「不在英国？」我很吃惊，「他去了哪里？」  
  
「执行一项国王的秘密任务。」我一开始非常担心他们把汉弗莱也送去了战场，但阿诺德那副尽在掌握的语气让我松了口气，「他会在三天后返回伦敦。」  
  
「三天？」我很失望，「那太迟了。」  
  
「所以，我们可以给国王好消息了吗？」马克有些焦虑地问我。  
  
「我不知道。」我无法给出一个肯定的答案。  
  
「我们将战斗到底。」阿诺德看着我迟疑不决的沉默，忽然背起我在报纸上的文章，「我们将在法国作战，我们将在海洋中作战，我们将在海滩上作战，我们将在敌人的登陆点作战，我们将在田野和街头作战，我们将以越来越大的信心和越来越强的力量在空中作战。」  
  
他的声音低沉有力，语气并非赞美也无煽动，就像是平静地诉说着一件即将发生的事情，坦然而坚决。如果他不是把它用来嘲讽我的话，那真是我听过最好的演讲。  
  
「我们将不惜一切代价保卫本土。我们绝不投降。」阿诺德背完最后一句话，微抬下巴睥睨着我，「我希望这里的We并不是指Others，我希望我是对的。」  
  
「是的，」我告诉他，「你是对的。」

  
1914年7月26日  
  
我正在前往战场的飞机上。我应该抓紧时间睡一觉。但是今天发生了一些事情。我必须把它记下来。我终于见到汉弗莱了。虽然那不是我想象中应该有的重逢。  
  
今天早上我正在自己的新部门和满屋子同僚商量接下来的日程安排，办公室的门忽然被人暴力撞开。我的新秘书连连道歉，一屋子人看向那个破门而入的访客。他的领带歪在一边，西装因为用力的推搡车甚至扯开了线，那是汉弗莱。他似乎也和我一样因为见到对方而震惊地站在那里，哦我的汉弗莱，我看着他几年不见全白的头发，鼻子酸得差点流下眼泪。  
  
我想过很多我们重逢的地方，D.A.A.的大会客厅，我的小会客厅，或者只是伦敦某个我们一起走过的街头。我唯独没有想到会是这里，这个挤满了人的办公室。但是是的，当然是在这里。我不可能会在其他地方见到他，他是汉弗莱，他属于这里。  
  
「我可以和你私人谈一下，大臣？」他很快调整好情绪，一边摆正领带一边高傲地站在那里。我上次听到他使用这个句子还是我瞒着他私下和财政部的常任秘书聊天的时候。  
  
「是的。当然。」我遣散满屋子的下属，看着自己秘书把门关上。房间里只剩下我们两个人。  
  
「汉弗莱。」我走近他，我有无数的话想要告诉他，但是我却一时不知从何开口，「我……」  
  
他用一个手势阻止我的寒暄，瞪视着我，「你接收了这份工作？」  
  
「是的。」我只是凝视着他的脸，他的眼睛。  
  
「为什么？」他愤怒地看着我。天啊我真怀念他这个样子。  
  
「因为总要有人做。」我说。  
  
「你会死的！」他朝着我怒吼，「那是为什么其他人不愿意做。」  
  
「我知道。」  
  
「这是个陷阱！」他大喘着气，房间里走来走去，「我们一定会输的。这是自杀袭击。」  
  
「我同意。」  
  
「这不是和法国人打仗沽名钓誉的时候，是和德国！」他皱着眉头凝望我，试图让我明白我把自己放在一个怎样的位置上，「德国人可不会把柏林白白送给你。他们会战斗！」  
  
「我想我们还是有点共同点的，汉弗莱。」我不知道自己为什么要这样说，我想我一定是太开心重新见到他，所以根本听不进去他的那些警告，「Rubbish French.」  
  
「大臣！」他声嘶力竭地推了我一把，然后又怕我真的摔倒地拉住我的手臂。  
  
「汉弗莱，」我微笑地看着他，「你是来这里嘲讽我的决定的吗？」  
  
「我是来改变你的决定的。」他咬牙切齿地看着我，「拒绝它！」  
  
「我已经决定了。」  
  
「拒绝它！」他烦躁地摆了下手，像是赶走一只讨厌的苍蝇，然后单手恰着腰在房间走来走去，那是他在思考时的动作，「说你心脏病发作，得了癌症，老年痴呆了！反正你接受这个工作也足够证明问题了。」  
  
「消息已经见报了。汉弗莱。」我只想让他平静下来，我只想看看他，「你什么都做不了。」  
  
「逃。你可以逃。」他无比认真地握住我的手腕，「我找一架飞机给你。」  
  
「谢谢你，汉弗莱。」我猜他们这种人都有架随时待命的私人飞机。「我可以逃到哪去？」  
  
「是小飞机，不能飞太远。」他失望地皱起眉头，摸着嘴唇思索，「去莫斯科。他是我们的盟友，至少现在。之后你可以去中国。美国大使在那里开会。他可以带你去美国。」  
  
「非常具有可行性，汉弗莱。」我想他一定是急疯了，丝毫没有考虑这个计划的荒诞性，「如果我同时学过俄语和中文的话。」  
  
我打住他再一次的申诉，「不汉弗莱。我哪里也不会去。」  
  
「但是你会死！」他望着我，「真正的死！」  
  
「一个人总会死的。」  
  
「别，别来这一套。」他鄙夷对着我摇头，「你不是丘吉尔。你也不会青史留名。你只会被德国的狙击手爆头然后被埋在无人知晓的壕沟里。」  
  
「那不是真的。汉弗莱。」我忽然被伯纳德附体，「我确信我会以国礼下葬。」  
  
我不该说这句话，它就像闪电一样击中了站在那里的汉弗莱。他灵魂出窍地瞪着我，脸白得像大理石一样，我真怕他会下一秒就会站不稳在我的地板上摔成碎块。  
  
「汉弗莱…」  
  
他不自然地后退一步，对着过来扶他的我摆摆手，之后便呼吸困难地捂着胸口，小心翼翼地扶住旁边的沙发。  
  
「汉弗莱，我很抱歉。」我担忧地看着他，「我非常抱歉，那是一个糟糕的笑话。」  
  
「不要去。我拜托你。」他气若游丝地站在那里，他从来没有这样请求过我，用着如此低微的语气。  
  
「我会没事的，汉弗莱。」我走到他身边，双手扶着他的肩膀，「我会没事的。我们会没事的。」  
  
「不要去。请不要去。」他只是摇头，同时调整着自己的呼吸。  
  
「我很抱歉汉弗莱。」我向他解释，「我知道你担心我但是……」  
  
「我需要你。」他忽然想到什么地打断我，「我需要你，不要去。」  
  
他用上了他的杀手锏，我不知道要怎么拒绝他。  
  
我想汉弗莱应该刚知道这个消息所以就跑了过来，完全不知道我们已经打算今天下午提前出发，事情已经没有任何回环的余地了。但是我不能这样告诉他，他刚才的动静真的吓坏了我。我只希望他好好的。  
  
「如果你需要我……」  
  
「当然我需要你。」他松了口气地点点头，呼吸也逐渐平静下来，「是的，我需要你。」  
  
「那我会留下。」我不敢去看他的眼睛，天知道我有多想留下，「当然我会留下，如果你需要我。」  
  
「很好。那很好。」他下意识地摸摸我的肩膀，好像我是什么失而复得的收藏品，「谢谢。」  
  
「我，我需要去找阿诺德。他会帮助。」他站在那里想了想，看我的目光已经不再尖锐，「请留在这里大臣。」  
  
「是的。我会留在这里。」我看着他急急离开的背影，忽然害怕这就是我们最后一次会面。就像我上一次在DAA离开他一样。我追上去拉住他的手臂。  
  
「什么？」他有些意外地看着我.  
  
「汉弗莱……」我想和他说些什么，又怕自己说出什么让他产生怀疑的话。我局促地站在那里看着他，喉咙痛得讲不出句子。  
  
「什么，大臣？」他重新问，已经察觉到不对劲地打量我。  
  
「我很抱歉。」我最终这样说。  
  
「为了什么？」  
  
「为了每一件事。」我说，「为我过去对你做的每一件事。」  
  
「不。你没有什么好和我道歉的，大臣。」他看着我过于认真的神情，也同样认真地看着我，「你是我认识的最正直，最善良，最具有绅士风度的人。我很荣幸可以成为你的朋友，我引以为傲，我永不改变。」  
  
我被他那套中世纪风格的表白打动了，不得不开个玩笑来转移眼泪，「所以你不认为我是两面三刀，惺惺作态为了讨女人欢心假装英雄的伪君子？  
  
他对我的记仇笑了一下，「那不矛盾。」  
  
然后就匆忙离开了。  
  
我没有期待汉弗莱会做出任何改变。我在他离开之后迅速振作起来，我们用了一整个下午制定作战计划。电报不停地传进来，窗外隔几个小时就传来飞机的轰鸣。我在下午四点收到通知，必须得提前出发了。  
  
我的秘书在飞机起飞的前半个小时向我递来辞呈。  
  
我充分理解他的决定但是还是忍不住发了一通脾气。这个时间点我已经来不及去找新的秘书了。但是他却让我直接前往机场，说我的新秘书会在飞机上与我见面。我不相信有人和我一样傻，我可不想一个人在战场上打字。但是他说出了一个名字让我相信他的真实性。  
  
那是伯纳德。

  
1914年7月26日  
  
以下为阿诺德爵士的日记摘录：  
  
事情正在按计划进行。我很少动用这本笔记本，因为我很少有什么值得记录下来的事情。但是今天这件事却让我对汉弗莱爵士有了一份新的认识。他在中午十一点来到我的办公室，按他往常的行事作风可以得出他已经去找过哈克了。  
  
他推开我的房门，脸色非常憔悴，我不确定是因为他长达三天的旅途还是因为哈克的原因。  
  
「阿诺德。」他坐在我的对面，「我听说了我们定了新的军事大臣人选。」  
  
所以是哈克。  
  
「是的。」我告诉他，「国王亲自做的决定。」  
  
「但是他对军事什么都不懂。他是一个编辑，只会写写剧本。」他急切看着我，「他很可能会死的。」  
  
「你或许可以自信点把可能去掉。」我向他解释，「那是为什么我们，我是说为什么国王选择了他。我们不能承受失去其他有用之士。大战近在眼前。」  
  
「但是，但是，」他思索着其他有利的论据，但是失败了，「但是他会死的。」  
  
「每一个人会死的，汉弗莱。」  
  
「但是……」他可怜巴巴地望着我，「但是我不能让他去死。」  
  
「为什么你如此在乎，汉弗莱？」我试图让他认清现实，「那个人只是一个政客。」  
  
「不，不只是那个。」他忧心忡忡地坐在那里，「他是我的朋友。」  
  
「我很抱歉。但是我们不得不失去几个朋友，在这个特殊的时候。」  
  
「不，我不能。」他摇头，这还是他第一次直接当面否决我的建议，「我不能失去他。」  
  
「为什么？」  
  
「因为，」他紧握着拳头，就像一个重伤的士兵。他用一种难以形容的目光看着我，向我说出我认为他不应该有胆量说出的那句话，「因为我爱他。」  
  
他爱他。他这样说。  
  
「汉弗莱。」我冷静地看着他，「为什么你不早点告诉我？」  
  
「我不知道。我不知道。」他喃喃地敲着桌子，「我当时不在这里。」  
  
「你应该早点告诉我。那我或许有机会让哈克拒绝这份任命。」  
  
「我知道。我知道。我很抱歉阿诺德。」他朝我坐近了些，「我请求你，我从未如此真诚地请求你，拜托收回这项任命，我可以做任何事回报你，任何事。」  
  
「太迟了。汉弗莱。我想哈克今天下午就要启程了。」  
  
「那我会跟他一起去。」他似乎早有预料地跟我说，「如果这就是结局，我会和他一起去。」  
  
他收起脸上的悲伤，直视着我，「我有飞机，我会跟他一起去。反正我的大臣已经买了弗吉尼亚的机票了，我可以辞职。」  
  
「汉弗莱，你是在威胁我吗？」我用我最具威胁的目光凝视他。  
  
他脸色惨白，一言不发。  
  
我没有和他继续这个话题，陷入爱情的人往往不顾后果。你不能和他们正面对峙，那只会适得其反。  
  
「汉弗莱，只是让你知道，我会在这个周五提前退休。」  
  
他受到巨大的震动，不可思议地看着我，「为什么阿诺德？」  
  
「我即将在下周出任欧洲战争委员主席，我们需要一个人去和我们的盟国处理一些战争事宜。」  
  
「那是彻彻底底的灾难，阿诺德。」他的理智逐渐回归，把我重新当作他的上司，「你知道前几任主席都发生了什么。他们坐的飞机是世界上出事率最高的那一批。」  
  
「我知道，汉弗莱。但是我们不能让美国和苏联占去所有话语权。」我说，「话说回来我们不能真的让吉姆哈克那种人去拯救英国吧，伦敦会陷落的。」  
  
他担忧地注视着我，似乎已经无法接受更多的信息量，「你不能。国王需要你。」  
  
「不，这里的工作只是收发电报以及给出国王合理适当的建议，我相信可以有另一个人胜任这份工作。另一个比我有更多时间的人。」  
  
「不，阿诺德。」我很庆幸在这种情况下他依然没有失去他引以为傲的反应力，我在心里为他加了一分，「你不能这样对我。我做不了你的工作。」  
  
「你可以，汉弗莱。你必须可以。」我走过去握住他的肩膀，用我最权威的声音，「I am counting on you.」  
  
「不，我不是。」他连连摇头，「你高看我了阿诺德。我做不到。」  
  
「那你可以离开了。」我没有继续勉强他，「哈克的飞机五点起飞。如果你抓紧时间。」  
  
「你会选谁成为内阁秘书，阿诺德？」  
  
「我需要重新思考这件事。」我没有表现出任何情绪，「我希望我还有其他选择。」  
  
「不，你没有。」他替我回答，「弗兰克在和美国人通信，迪克打算下个月辞职，内政部那位和国王合不来，国防部太老了，卫生部没有用。哦天啊。」  
  
他沉默地坐在那里，脸色没有比刚才好多少。但他至少摆脱了那副为爱奋不顾身的态度，开始真的意识到他需要为我，为这个国家做些什么。  
  
我为他倒上一杯酒。  
  
「为什么我们会沦落到这种地步，阿诺德？」他在长久的沉默后问我。他曾经问过我这个问题。在哈克发现黑索米尔的军火的时候。我用国家的特殊需求说服了他，「我从未怀疑过我们过去的每一个决定。但是为什么我们会沦落到这种地步?」  
  
他并不真的在等待一个答案。我也不认为我这次还可以继续说服他。  
  
「我很抱歉，汉弗莱。」那是我唯一可以说的。  
  
「我会留下。」他目光空白地从椅子上站起来，看着我，「我会留下。」  
  
「汉弗莱。」我不放心地叫住他，并不认为他现在的状态足以承担我即将交给他的任务。  
  
我向他叮嘱：「你必须尽快强大起来，汉弗莱。丢掉软弱，不要回头。如果你强大，再强的暴风也如清风拂面，如果你软弱，再小的困难都会举步维艰。过去一直是我做你的靠山，帮你挡住暴风。现在你要成为大山，你要成为暴风。」  
  
他向我点了点头。我知道我可以对他放心。  
  
我不是一个孤陋寡闻的人。但是汉弗莱爵士今天做出的选择，让我深深震撼。我感谢他为这个国家做出的一切。诚然他对哈克有着无比强烈的感情，他们就像一个整体，立场与距离无法改变任何事。我想死亡也不会。但是我由衷向上帝祈祷，请让哈克在这场战争里幸存下来。  
  
为了英国。

1914年8月1日  
  
连续三四天，我和伯纳德都在不同的战场做着动员演讲。我不能写太多文字今天，因为我太累了。我的头非常痛。我在今天收到汉弗莱发来的电报。一开始对方说是内阁办公厅的电报，我还以为是阿诺德又有什么指令给我，但我打开信纸才发现那是汉弗莱。我真为他高兴。  
  
大臣，  
  
我已于昨日就任新的内阁秘书。您的新行程将随信附上。前端战事紧张，请务必第一时间阅读我的电报，并在第一时间阅后焚毁。注意安全，写信给我。  
  
你的，汉弗莱

  
亲爱的汉弗莱，  
  
我不能描述我有多开心收到你的信件。我希望避免看信时候被炮弹炸到不是你来信如此之短的原因。我会严格遵守你制定的新行程，别担心，我这边的状况并没有那么糟。伯纳德在我这里，他真的帮了我很多。恭喜你成为内阁秘书，虽然这不是什么好时机，但我知道你已等候多时。坐在国王身边的感觉怎么样？写信告诉我。  
  
你的，  
  
吉姆哈克

  
1914年8月19日  
  
我在今天做了三场演讲。我可以把最后一场留到晚饭之后，但是我想找些时间和伯纳德聊一聊。自从我在飞机上再次见到他，我们还没有时间真的聊聊彼此的生活。我知道我在日记里写了很多关于汉弗莱的事，但事实上伯纳德才是那个陪伴我最多时间的人。他是我在DAA认识的第一个人，汉弗莱不会喜欢这个表达，但是是的，他也很可能是陪我走到最后的那个人。我们在晚饭后走出军营，来到后方的树林散步。  
  
「你是怎么骗过汉弗莱的，伯纳德？」我看着他欣赏风景的样子。  
  
「我没有欺骗汉弗莱爵士，大臣。」他跟在我的身后，神气活现地说，「我只是偷了他的印章，盖在了自己的转职申请上。」  
  
「什么时候？」  
  
「很久以前，大臣。」他说，「汉弗莱爵士拥有很多套印章，水晶的，玛瑙的，象牙的，他永远不会发现丢失了其中一个。」  
  
「为什么他需要那么多印章？我真搞不懂。」  
  
「因为他是汉弗莱爵士。」伯纳德说。  
  
我们嘲笑了一会汉弗莱的收藏癖好，我忽然想问一些严肃的问题，「为什么你要来这里，伯纳德？」  
  
「我在这里辅佐你，大臣。」  
  
「你一定认为我很愚蠢吧，伯纳德。」我看着他有了皱纹但依然清澈的眼睛，「接受这份工作。」  
  
「不。那就是你会做的工作，大臣。」他淡淡地说，「你一直想做正确的事。」  
  
「你认为这是正确的事吗？」  
  
「是的。他们喜欢你。」他回答我，「那些士兵们。你给了他们信心。你给了群众信心。」  
  
「你不认为这只是徒劳无功的自欺欺人吗？」  
  
「世界上大部分事情都是徒劳无功的，大臣。」他抓住我使用的词语，「甚至生命也是徒劳的，它会消逝。」  
  
我没想到伯纳德离开了DAA反而变得更加文艺，或者他一直就是这样，「你想说什么，伯纳德？」  
  
「我是说，事物本身的意义或许并不重要。」他试图向我解释，「我认为只要你能在这个世界上留下什么，那你就不算真正的死去。」  
  
我感觉自己似乎理解了伯纳德想说什么，又感觉自己并没有完全理解。我认为他应该去教哲学。  
  
「你觉得这件事会给我增加多少支持率，伯纳德？」我决定和他聊些轻松又无关死亡的东西。  
  
「你会当国王的，大臣。」他笃定地看着我，「当这场战争结束的时候。」  
  
「听起来非常诱人不是吗。」我拍拍他的肩膀，「而你会成为内阁秘书。」  
  
「我会吗？」  
  
「你会，你一定会的。」我想到我从未问过他的背景，「为什么你选择当公务员，伯纳德？」  
  
「当我从剑桥毕业的时候，我的导师问我想做什么。」他看着我，「我说我只想终日和文字打交道，他说那你最好选择去当公务员。」  
  
我被他的冷笑话逗笑了，「你不是认真的吧？」  
  
「不，那是真的。」他说，「那是为什么我成了公务员。」  
  
我一时不知道说什么好，「那如果你不当公务员你想当什么，伯纳德？」  
  
「我没有想过这个问题，大臣。」  
  
「那现在开始想吧。」我和他开玩笑，「我们必须得两手准备了。」  
  
「你想当什么，大臣？」  
  
「我不知道。」我说，「我想尝试一些新的东西下辈子。你呢？」  
  
「我不知道，大臣。」他轻柔地说，「我没有想过。」  
  
「哲学教授或者外科医生？」  
  
「那些都是非常不错的选择，大臣。」他跟在我的身后，漫不经心地挥舞着手上的树枝，「但我不认为我们能够选择自己的命运。我认为它是注定的。」  
  
「什么意思它是注定的？」  
  
「我是说，在这个世界上，有些人注定会成为教授，也有一些注定要成为医生。」他一边思索一边笑着回答我，「至于我，我或许注定要辅佐你。这一次这样，下一次也一样。」  
  
我很意外他的答案，「你是说我下辈子还是会当大臣，而你还是会当我的秘书？」  
  
「那是我的想法，大臣。」  
  
「那汉弗莱也依旧会是我的常任秘书，我们还是会在一起？」  
  
「是的，大臣。」  
  
「那就没有什么需要担心的了。」我忍不住重复了一遍，笑着问他，「根本没有什么需要担心的了，是吧？」  
  
「是的，大臣。」他看着我的眼睛闪闪发亮。

  
1914年9月1日  
  
大臣，  
  
请根据我发送的新路线改变行程。详细内容我会另外抄送伯纳德。哈克夫人的信随信附上。最近有一些好消息，但形式依然严峻。注意安全。写信给我。  
  
你的，汉弗莱  
  
亲爱的汉弗莱，  
  
我非常感激你为我做的一切，我会谨遵指示。但是你并没有回答我的问题。我这边一切都好。告诉我你的近况，我乐于分担一些内阁秘书的烦恼。写信给我。  
  
你的，  
  
吉姆哈克

  
1914年11月13日  
  
我们在今天前往一个位于柏林西线的战场。我想在大部分人的印象里，现在的柏林一定是暗无天日的人间地狱。但事实上它晴空万里，建筑物被大雨洗刷后十分美丽。我们在战地汽车上调着收音机，试图找到一个英文电台。伯纳德无意中调到一个特殊的德文电台，里面正放着一首德文歌曲，钢琴的旋律真挚而悲伤。我对德文一窍不通，但这首歌曲深深地打动了我。它让我毫无来由地想到了汉弗莱，让我想到他上次和我见面时灰白色的发卷，让我想到我第一次见他时巧克力色的发卷。让我想到他那些剪裁高级价值不菲的三件套西服，让我想到他堆满了一整个衣柜的花领带和口袋巾。那种想念来得如此剧烈，迫切地我连胃都隐隐作痛起来。  
  
大臣，  
  
回答你的问题，我一切都好。注意安全。写信给我。  
  
你的，汉弗莱

  
亲爱的汉弗莱，  
  
我想你一定非常忙碌，那没关系。我在今天听到一首德文歌曲，虽然我完全不懂它唱了什么，但它让我想到了你。你也会有什么时候看到别的东西想到我吗？如果你有，请告诉我。写信给我。  
  
你的，  
  
吉姆哈克

  
1914年11月25日  
  
我正在一辆撤退的战地汽车上，和一群幸存的英国士兵。伯纳德在我的身边，他在睡觉。他累坏了。我也是。我们刚刚经历了人生中最恐怖的场景，如果真的有地狱的话，那就是了。我必须写点什么，我的手不停地发抖，我必须做点什么。车子在摇晃。我不是很确定我们要去哪里。我们刚刚经历了一场非常可怕的轰炸。它不应该发生。我们一直严格遵守汉弗莱的安排。我认为汉弗莱也不知道。 我需要告诉他。我应该告诉他我们还活着。他一定吓坏了。我的汉弗莱。我祈祷他不要有事。拜托，汉弗莱。拜托。  
  
我真不应该来到这里。伯纳德完全吓呆了。我也吓呆了。我记得我在演讲，我在演讲，之后我听见风声，但那是飞机的轰鸣声，有人抬头，我也抬头，但是我什么都看不见，我听见子弹像加速的雨点一样打到地面，之后每一个人都开始逃跑。他们向西逃跑。我不知道发生了什么，但是我也拉着伯纳德向西逃跑。大地开始震动，我看见越来越多的飞机，他们在扫射，轰炸，盘旋，爆炸声充斥了一切，不断有人死去，我不能看见他们，但是我可以感受一起跑的人越来越少。但是我必须继续跑。我不能停下，我不能停在这里。我们扑进一条最近的壕沟，那起了一点作用，但是飞机没有离开。他们不断投下更多的炸弹，像对待蚂蚁一样轰炸我们。我拉着伯纳德在壕沟里奔跑，我真怕他丢下我一个人跑了。  
  
这糟透了。这真的糟透了。我不知道怎么描述这种感觉，我感觉自己好像喝醉了一样。陪同我们前来的几个军官都没有再出现，我希望他们还活着。我控制不住自己的心跳。它就好像要跳出我的身体一样震个不停。伯纳德在睡觉。我真羡慕他。

  
1914年11月27日  
  
昨天晚上我睡得非常早。  
  
我们在前几天到达这个新的营地，理论上它非常安全。我在第一时间给汉弗莱发了电报。他也第一时间回复了我。虽然只有stay there 两个字但是欣慰得知他没有事。我也用冷水沐浴了自己的身体，换上了新的西装，理论上我会获得一些高质量的睡眠。但是我的心脏震个不停，所以我每天都坚持做四场演讲，希望通过工作把自己累到直接入睡。虽然那并不怎么管用，但我昨天还是早早地躺下了。  
  
伯纳德在房间的另一边整理着我们下次出发要带走的行李。他的额头被弹片蹭过缝了很多针。我想他一定吓坏了。我们都吓坏了。在此之前我们都没有见过真正的战争，我们从没真正的见过血，但是现在我们清楚地知道自己处在怎样的环境里。我想开口劝他回去，又怕他真的答应回去，我不确定自己是否足够坚强可以一个人呆在这里。我欲言又止地盯着他，直到他察觉我的目光的转过头来。  
  
「什么，大臣？」他朝我走过来。  
  
「我睡不着。伯纳德。」我平躺着，开玩笑地问他，「你可以说点什么哄我入睡吗？」  
  
「你想听什么，大臣？」他笑着坐在我旁边的椅子上。  
  
「给我讲讲拉丁文吧，伯纳德。」我闭上眼睛，「我或许一听就睡着了。」  
  
他竟然真的给我讲起了拉丁文，而那真的非常管用。我很快就听不到他说的那些语态和体格了。我在迷迷糊糊中睡了一会，直到我听到门外的脚步和随之而来的敲门声。伯纳德走过去去开门。  
  
我胡乱地揉了下眼睛，正打算起身就听到伯纳德在门外惊恐的呼喊，「哦Fuck！」  
  
他那丧失理智的声音吓得我心脏一缩，赶忙去握那把我从没开过的枪。我还没把枪的子弹上膛对方就推门走了进来，那是被一堆高级军官保护着的，穿着一身黑色大衣的，汉弗莱。  
  
「上帝。」我从喉咙挤出这个字。那是汉弗莱。我想我一定是在做梦。我想我一定是在做梦。我不可置信地望着他。  
  
他只是微笑地摘下手套，兴趣盎然地打量着我的光腿，「Well，大臣，如果我们被人发现没穿裤子可就好笑了。」  
  
「你不是真的对吧？」我心脏发麻地看着他，我真不敢相信我还能再次见到他。我想我一定是在做梦，一碰到他就会碎的那种梦，「你是真的吗？」  
  
「那取决于你怎样定义真的这个词，大臣。」他声音清澈地开口，告诉我这不是一个梦。  
  
我看看同样目瞪口呆走进来的伯纳德，终于鼓起勇气走到他的身边，声音发抖地喊他，「汉弗莱。」  
  
「大臣。」他朝我礼貌点头，顽皮的笑容挂在嘴角。我意识到这是心情不错的汉弗莱。与上次那个对我软言细语的汉弗莱以及上上次那个酒醉迷乱的汉弗莱都不一样。但我一点都不陌生这个汉弗莱。我最喜欢这个样子的汉弗莱。  
  
「你怎么到这里来的？」我看着他被冻红的鼻子和手背，「你穿的太少了汉弗莱。」  
  
「我是内阁秘书，我可以去任何我想去的地方，大臣。」他骄傲地走到火盆边烤手，看起来就像一个正在施法的黑巫师。  
  
「你可以吗？」我不可思议地看着他，「他们允许你这样做吗？」  
  
「他们不得不。」他严肃地望着火盆里的木炭，火光照耀在他苍白的侧脸，「I'm a formidable cabinet secretary.」  
  
「Indeed you are.」我看着他装模作样的神情，情不自禁地笑起来，「但你在这里可吓不到任何人，汉弗莱。」  
  
「我认为我还是可以吓到什么人的。」他转头看向躲在角落战战兢兢，只差没有跪伏在地上的伯纳德，「你被开除了，伯纳德。这是来自内阁秘书的命令，即刻生效。」  
  
「我极度地抱歉，汉弗莱爵士。」伯纳德大祸临头地和我求救。  
  
我只是目不转睛地看着汉弗莱。  
  
「你打算什么时候把我的印章还给我，伯纳德？」  
  
「我现在就去拿，汉弗莱爵士。」伯纳德获得赦免地逃出房间，并为我们锁上门。  
  
我等不及地走过去拥抱他。自从我们上次见面后我就发誓如果再次见到他要紧紧地拥抱他，于是我就这么做了。而他也拥抱了我。虽然他的大衣一片冰冷，但我感到一阵暖流漫过全身。我忽然意识到这是我们第一个拥抱，我们认识了快十年，我们却连一个拥抱都没有。我就那么一直抱着他，直到他在我的耳边笑着问我，「你不冷吗，大臣？」  
  
我才想起放开他去穿上裤子，并为他倒上一点喝的。可惜军队提供的都是类似威士忌的烈酒，我也不确定他是否只是短暂停留，马上就要返回伦敦，「威士忌可以吗？」  
  
「当然。谢谢。」他打量着我和伯纳德吃剩土豆泥的盘子，「你们平时就吃这些吗？」  
  
「你不可能期待什么美食盛宴吧汉弗莱，这里可是战场。」我将杯子递给他。走到他的面前。他看起来瘦了不少，脸上多了不少风霜的痕迹，我想我一定也是，「你怎么会来这里，汉弗莱？」  
  
「没什么，大臣。」他目光游移地笑笑，「我只是想见见你。」  
  
「不，汉弗莱。」我直视着他躲闪的眼睛，「有什么不好的事即将发生吗？是苏联要投降了吗？」  
  
「不，大臣。」他嘲讽地摇头，「那绝无可能。人类会灭亡的。」  
  
「那是伦敦要陷落了吗？」  
  
「不，不是战争，大臣。」他直视着我的眼睛，抿着嘴唇犹豫了一下，「是我。」  
  
「你怎么了汉弗莱？」我想到他上次的反应，简直不能更担心。  
  
他喝了口酒，一言不发地站在那里。我自认自己是个有耐心的人，但是战争的刺激和缺少的睡眠已经让我临近极限。  
  
我心惊胆战地晃晃他的肩膀，「告诉我汉弗莱，你怎么了？」  
  
他神情复杂地看着我，「我要离开这里了，大臣。」  
  
他用的句子非常短，但是我却完全听不懂。  
  
「你要回伦敦了吗？」  
  
「不，不，我不会回伦敦。」他说，「我要离开英国。」  
  
「为什么汉弗莱，发生了什么？」我想是他得罪了什么人，或者内阁出了问题。我不知道，我想不出会有什么事情会让汉弗莱离开英国。他就像是英国的本土动物，不到最后一步都不会离开自己的故土。  
  
「我累了，大臣。我受不了这些了。」他皱着眉头说，「我应该离开。我当初就应该离开。戴斯蒙是对的，他总是对的。」  
  
我一点都不想听他说什么戴斯蒙。我恨戴斯蒙。  
  
「那我和你一起走，汉弗莱，不管你去哪里。」我转身去拿自己的外套，「我打赌戴斯蒙可做不到这一点。」  
  
「不，大臣。」他阻止了我，「我打算一个人离开。」  
  
「为什么？」我无法理解地看着他，「你要去哪里？ 」  
  
「你不需要知道，大臣。」  
  
「什么意思我不需要知道？」  
  
「意思是你不需要知道。」  
  
「你是说你不想要告诉我。你要离开这里而你不想告诉我你要去哪。」我忽然有一种极度不好的预感，「你是说这就是你最后一次见我，这是你的意思吗，汉弗莱？」  
  
「非常接近。大臣。」他说，「如你所知我的工作非常特殊。我必须回绝过去的一切人际关系才可以真的隐姓埋名离开这里。我不是不相信你，只是为你的妻子和女儿考虑你最好对此一无所知。相信我，大臣，这样对每一个人都好。」  
  
我不可置信地看着他，他在说什么鬼话？  
  
我看着他傲慢冰冷的眼睛。我意识到我错了。他不是心情不错的汉弗莱。他是心情恶劣所以要想方设法折磨我的汉弗莱。他是那个说我从一开始就在勒索他的汉弗莱。他是那个说我是两面三刀，背信弃义的伪君子的汉弗莱。我害怕这个汉弗莱。我恐惧这个汉弗莱。  
  
我在那里站了一会，不确定我该怎么反应。  
  
「别这样，汉弗莱。我很累。」我请求他。「别离开这里，或者让我和你一起走，拜托。」  
  
「我很抱歉。大臣。」他叹了口气，走到我的身边，「我认为我已经解释得够清楚了，我希望你理解我的难处。」  
  
「为什么你要这样做，汉弗莱？」我盯着他的眼睛，「如果你决定离开又不打算告诉我你要去哪，为什么你还要来这里？」  
  
他有些困惑地看着我，「我是来告别的，大臣。」  
  
「你不是，汉弗莱。你是来看我痛苦的。」我忽然感到一阵强烈的愤怒，我不懂他为什么要这样一次又一次地伤害我，「如果你打算一个人离开你才不会那么好心跑来告诉我。」  
  
「你怎么会这样想？」他震惊地问。  
  
「因为你就是那样的人，汉弗莱。你是来折磨我的。」  
  
「我折磨你？你有什么资格说这种话？」他气急反笑地摊开手，「你得到了妻子和女儿，我得到了什么？」  
  
「你得到了内阁秘书你梦寐以求想要的东西，那是为什么你不能和别人产生感情不是吗。」我不确定自己在说什么，但是我压制不住自己的愤怒，我只想要伤害他，「内阁秘书的感觉怎么样，汉弗莱？很好？」  
  
他脸色苍白地瞪着我，只差没拿起桌上的文本扇在我的脸上，「你考虑清楚再和我说话，不然就闭上嘴。」  
  
「我累了，汉弗莱。」我丧失耐心地望着他，「为什么你不直接杀了我，所以你就不用再费尽心思地躲开我。为什么不直接告诉我「嘿滚出我的世界」所以你就不用像四年前一样一封信都不给我。为什么你不直接把我的心挖出来呢，汉弗莱，反正它已经没有感觉了。」  
  
「为什么你不直接杀了我，所以我就不用等在办公桌后被通知你们两个的死讯？为什么我们不能交换一下所以我至少每天可以得到几个小时的睡眠呢？」他怒不可遏地反问我，「为什么你不把我的心挖出来看一看呢大臣，如果我还有一颗的话。」  
  
我们都同时怔住了几秒。  
  
「你不能入睡吗汉弗莱？」  
  
「为什么你在乎，大臣。」他恢复那副事不关己的语气，「为什么任何人在乎？」  
  
「我在乎。」我看着他，「伯纳德在乎。」  
  
「不，你们不在乎。」他笑着摇头，「有时候我感觉戴斯蒙才是我唯一的朋友，至少他在乎。 」  
  
「他才不在乎呢。」我脱口而出，又怕他生气地补充了一句，「至少不是真的在乎。」  
  
他凝视着我，「你们也是。」  
  
「那不是真的汉弗莱。」  
  
「我必须要走了，大臣。」他看了眼腕表，「我希望你早日与家人团聚，以及注意安全。」  
  
「如果我辞了这份工作会有帮助吗，汉弗莱。」我追上去拦住他，「我怎样做可以让你改变主意，告诉我汉弗莱 ，告诉我。」  
  
「我很抱歉，大臣。」他面无表情地望着我，「你什么都做不了。我决心已定。」  
  
「你决心已定？」我很少听到他用这个词。但是当他用了，他就真的决心已定。  
  
「是的，我决心已定。」他生硬地说。  
  
我忽然意识到他不是在折磨我，他不是在向我发泄他的痛苦，他是真的要走。这个事实让我绝望地喘不过气。  
  
「你不能这样离开，汉弗莱。」我无计可施地挡着房门，「我不能再失去你了。拜托。告诉我我应该怎样做，建议我。」  
  
「你会习惯的，大臣。」他整理着自己的大衣和围巾，「你有妻子和女儿，你有朋友，你并不孤独。」  
  
「我不能。我不能失去你，汉弗莱。」我站在那里请求他，「别这样对我，汉弗莱。别再这样对我了，嗯？」  
  
「我只是来这里说再见的，大臣。虽然你看起来并不欢迎我。」他叹了口气，「为什么你不能当做我从没来过呢？」  
  
「你不是真的要走，汉弗莱。」我控制不住自己的眼泪，「你只是在生气，是吗？你在生气。」  
  
「我要错过飞机了，大臣。现在拜托。」他烦躁地侧过我去开门。  
  
「为什么你要这样做。汉弗莱。」我想我一定是哭了，「你知道我爱你。」  
  
「哦。」他笑着停下脚步，「这是个新理由。」  
  
「不是理由，它是真的，汉弗莱。」我直视着他的眼睛，「我爱你。」  
  
「不。你不爱我。」他冰冷地抬起眼睛，「你不能同时爱两个人，大臣。You just can’t。」  
  
哦我的汉弗莱。他可真是知道怎么对付我。我原本以为他已经不能让我更难过了，但是他一句话就把我丢进了地狱。我还好端端地站在那里，但我的眼前一片血红，我什么都看不见。我感到心脏一阵剧烈的钝痛，它就好像被人用锤子猛地敲碎了一样溅得血肉模糊，我赶忙去找他们碎成了多少块，但是一阵黑雾包围了我，我什么都没有找到。  
  
我不记得自己昏了多久。伯纳德的呼喊把我从黑暗拉回现实，我睁开眼睛，发现自己躺在床上。  
  
「大臣！」伯纳德泪流满面地按着我的胸口，「大臣！」  
  
有那么一瞬间我以为我只是做了一个噩梦。我梦见汉弗莱跑来找我，吵着要离开我。我拦不住他，所以我被吓醒了。我以为我只是做了一个梦，但我侧过视线，看见汉弗莱站在我的旁边。  
  
「你感觉怎么样，大臣？」他小心翼翼地打量着我，看起来比伯纳德冷静多了。但我听得出他声音里的恐惧，他一动不动地凝视着我，似乎连呼吸都没有了。  
  
我没有立即回答他。我感觉非常好事实上。似乎我那颗乱颤了好多天的心脏终于稳定下来，接受命运地留在了我的身体里。我也没有再听到那终日震着我耳膜，像是鼓点一样的心跳声了。但是我需要一些时间缓和自己的呼吸。我感觉自己的肋骨像断了一样。真不知道伯纳德对我做了什么。  
  
「大臣？」汉弗莱紧张起来地握住我的手，「回答我。」  
  
「我很好。我很好。」我皱着眉头看他，忽然想逗一下他，「你是谁？」  
  
汉弗莱那副震惊到合不上嘴的模样真是我见过最精彩的表情。我还想继续听听他怎么自我介绍，但是伯纳德又要哭了。我及时阻止了他，「不，我在开玩笑，伯纳德。」  
  
汉弗莱不可置信地瞪着我。伯纳德笑出鼻涕地拍拍我的手背，「我去找医生，大臣。」  
  
「我需要医生吗？」我看着他跌跌撞撞跑开的背影。  
  
「你没有心跳了，大臣。」汉弗莱怔怔地看着我，他僵硬地走过来坐在我的床边。  
  
「我死了吗？」  
  
「某种程度上，是的。」他失魂落魄地垂下肩膀，用双手捂着眼睛。过了很久才放开。  
  
「你赢了。大臣 。」他脸色发白地看着我。「你赢了。」  
  
「我赢什么了，汉弗莱，你才赢了。」我心有余悸地感慨，「你比纳粹还可怕。 你打败了纳粹。」  
  
「你现在感觉怎么样？」  
  
「我感觉好多了，汉弗莱。事实上我前几天的不适都消失了。」我看着他为我倒水的背影，「我前几天都无法入睡因为我的心跳太大声了，真不敢相信。」  
  
「为什么你不早点告诉我？」他走过来帮我整理靠着的垫子。  
  
「我认为我只是太累了。」我接过他递给我的水，从床上半坐起来，「再说我还以为你是来探望我的呢。我真傻是吧。」  
  
「别这样对我了大臣。我有个非常脆弱的心脏。」他可怜兮兮地看着我。哦我的汉弗莱。为什么每次明明是他对我做的事，他却看起来比我还要可怜的样子。  
  
「你对付我的时候可坚强得不得了呢。」我看着他。  
  
「我很抱歉，大臣。」他笔直地站在那里，神色郑重地交握着手，「我永远不会原谅自己如果你刚才出了什么事。」  
  
「那不是你的错，汉弗莱。只是老了。我们都老了。」我往里面躺了躺，让出旁边的床垫，「过来这里。汉弗莱。」  
  
他听话地走过来，侧着身子坐在我旁边。我拢住他的两只手，把他们放在自己心脏上方。他歪了歪头，警惕地皱着眉头打量我，看起来就像一只随时打算逃走的小狐狸。  
  
「汉弗莱……」我艰难地开口。  
  
「不。」他察觉到危险地打断我，「什么都别说。大臣。 」  
  
「不，汉弗莱，我不会说我爱你。」我握紧他要抽离的手，「你是对的，我不能同时爱两个人。我只是不能。」  
  
我看着他的眼睛，试图找些比爱更郑重的词语，那可真难，「我不能同时爱两个人，但是，我只有一颗心…」  
  
「别说了，大臣。」他隐忍着眼泪，对着我连连摇头，「我会留下，我答应你。请别再说了。」  
  
「不，我不是在要求你留下，汉弗莱。你可以离开。」我凝视着他的眼睛，让他的掌心感受我平稳的心跳，「但如果你要离开，带上它和你一起，好吗？」  
  
他不可置信地看着我，然后他那层坚不可摧的外壳开始破裂。  
  
「大臣。我永远不会告诉你这个。」他红着眼睛，把我的手反过来包在他的手里，好像在说什么英勇就义的遗言，痛苦地紧绷着他的身体，「我永远不会告诉你这个，大臣。」  
  
「但是如果你死了，」他用一种难以描述的目光看着我，里面满是他血肉模糊的自尊和支离破碎的骄傲，「但是如果你死了，而且什么都不知道……」  
  
「我知道，汉弗莱。」我心脏疼痛地把他抱进自己怀里，我的眼泪滴进他的头发里，「每一件你为我做的事，我知道。」  
  
他没有再出声回应我，但是我感觉到自己肩膀上大片的潮湿。我真想不到他连哭都这么安静。他就那么抱了我很久，直到感觉自己的呼吸足够平静没有任何异常才放开我。他吸了吸鼻子，从我身边退了一步，直直地坐在我床边的椅子上，忐忑不安地看着我。  
  
「大臣。」他好像做错了什么天大的事一样，可怜巴巴地看着我，「我可以吻你吗？」  
  
那真是我听过最愚蠢最可爱的问题。他是汉弗莱，Cabinet Secretary，Secretary to the Cabinet，为什么他需要询问如果他想要吻一个人，但是我可不想错过他的主动，我笑着对他仰起脸，「吻我吧，汉弗莱。」  
  
他盯着我看了一会，才小心地探起身，蜻蜓点水地啄了下我的脸颊。那可不能算是一个吻，我扶住他打算撤退的肩膀，身体力行地告诉他什么才是一个真正的吻。他的嘴唇冰冷而干燥，没有怎么抗拒，但也没有怎么迎合我地停在那里。我把他拉进自己怀里，轻轻地舔了下他的嘴唇，然后就那么闯了进去。

1914年11月28日  
  
我今天醒来的时候汉弗莱还没有醒。他就睡在我的旁边。把脸埋在枕头里，只露出脑后蓬蓬的卷发。我看不见他的脸，却能听到他深沉的呼吸声。我想他一定累坏了。我也是。  
  
我们整个夜晚都在那张坚硬的木板床上不知疲倦地索取着对方。我索取着他，他也索取着我。我知道这是错的。这整件事都是错的。我有妻子，而他是国王的丈夫。用汉弗莱警告我的话说，这是通奸。通奸，听起来可真吓人。但是我控制不住我自己。  
  
我吻了汉弗莱，他也回吻了我。汉弗莱的吻就像他本人一样，缓慢安静，好像故意折磨我们两个人一样忧郁又克制。起初我们都算是冷静，那都是些柔软纯洁的亲吻，就像夏天的雷阵雨一样落在我们的额头和脸颊，我追逐着他，他也追逐着我。之后我听到门锁转动的声音，我想是伯纳德带了医生回来。我下意识想要后退，那个动作就像燎原的火星，瞬间激怒了他一直克制着的感情。他发出一声近似低吼的呻吟，然后一把扶住我的肩膀，把我按在床上亲吻我。他的气息扑进我的嘴里，就像一面几十英尺高的巨浪，瞬间把我卷入了水底的暗流。就像从悬崖边纵身坠落，周边的一切都变得不再重要。  
  
他伏在我的身上亲吻我，近乎疯狂地碾压着我的嘴唇，攫取着我口腔的空气。他睁着眼睛亲吻我，咖啡色的瞳仁里满是仇恨。他极度焦躁地喘着胸膛，感觉不够地去咬我的脖子，用力得就像要咬开我的血管。我不能控制我自己。我要怎么控制我自己。我感觉自己快要渴死了，但他抱着一大坛的清水，只是站在那里看着我，看着我。我控制不住自己。我把他翻身压在身下，胡乱地扯着彼此的衣服。他一开始还理智尚存地说些想想我的妻子以及他已经和国王结婚了之类的警告，但那除了让我更兴奋外什么用都没有。道德对我失去了作用。我的眼里只有他，他震惊的眼睛，他赤裸的身体，他无法再隐藏的欲望。我被奔腾全身的冲动裹挟，只想不顾后果地闯进他的身体。  
  
我想我这些年一直就想要他。当然我是想要的。我想到无法靠近他的焦虑与苦闷，想到那些无法排解的寂寞与孤独，我想到自己一直就想要他，想得几近燃烧，想得近乎绝望。这导致我像一个毛头小子一样，一进去就刹不住车地横冲直撞。他一开始还压抑着声音，只是发出一些疼痛的喘息，后来实在难以承受地开口请求我慢下来。但那一点作用都没有。我就像报复他一样折磨着他，我想看他像我一样无助哭泣，我想看他像我一样彻底失控。我看着他越来越涣散的眼睛，只是觉得这样还不够，不够把那些让我痛彻心扉又无法描述的感情全部送进他的身体，不够把他那颗千疮百孔的心脏和支离破碎的骄傲全部修复如初，这样不够，远远不够。  
  
我想到他那时看我的眼神，他压抑的呼吸，他颤抖的嘴唇，我怎么会像盲人一样看不到他的委屈和失望。我怎么会只记得那些他因为受伤而自我防备的句子，却不记得我们一起经历的一千多个早晨。我怎么会就那样离开了DAA，把他一个人留在那里独自承受我们所经历的一切。我是世界上最愚蠢的人。我如此愚蠢地伤害了他，但是他跑到我的身边，说我是他见过最正直的人，他很荣幸成为我的朋友。他引以为傲，他永不改变。我的汉弗莱。我把他抱在自己胸膛，用着想把彼此胸膛碾碎的力度。我真想把自己全部都给他，让他再也不会顶着他的骄傲独自难过，再也不会承受不了这种感情地远远逃开。我只是不断不断地喊他，像我当初每一封每一封写给他的信和明信片，那种无处不在的思念折磨得我整个世界都变成了灰色。我的身体走遍了整个欧洲大陆但我的心却一直留在了那栋街道转角的DAA大楼。我如此地爱他。我如此地爱他。但是我却不知道。  
  
我的汗水流进眼睛，又混着眼睛里的眼泪落在他的胸膛。我想我并没有坚持太久时间，尽管我想。但是他那些断断续续的呻吟真让人受不了。他或许是意识到那些让我慢下来的请求不起作用，所以开始颇具心机地喊我大臣。我得说那甚至起了点反作用。我不受控制地冲撞着他自我保护的牢笼，直到他猛得搂紧我的身体，用我完全没有听过的声音在我耳边喊我吉姆。我不知道为什么同样的词语他喊出来就有了天大的魔力，我忽然就完蛋了。我双腿失力，大脑空白地喊了句他的名字就重心不稳地倒了下去。他及时拥抱了我，并伸出手安抚我的后背。我们谁都没有说话，他在我的呼吸平稳后翻到我的身上。我想他是打算报复我了。他总是这样。但他只是用他咖啡色的眼睛凝视着我，像要把我刻进他的脑子里一样。  
  
「我看起来怎么样，汉弗莱？」  
  
「你不会想听真话的，大臣。」他存档完成地挑了下眉毛，声音带着他特有的轻佻与傲慢。我不知道自己看起来是不是真的很糟糕，但是我知道他看起来好极了。好得就像十年前朝我走来说Hello and Welcome的那个汉弗莱。我那个时候就爱上他了吗，我有吗。  
  
我把他拉回身边，贴着他的额头亲吻他。亲吻他刻薄傲慢的嘴唇，包裹在西装下的胸膛，他的身体，他的欲望。他也亲吻了我，我的眼睛，我的头发，我的身体和我那颗令他深恶痛绝的牙齿。我们像两个在自行车棚里偷情的男孩一样笨拙而兴奋地探索着彼此的身体，说着互相嫌弃又令人扫兴的情话。然后像所有精力旺盛的少年一样，用一种透支自己的方式不知疲倦地滚在一起。  
  
现在是早晨八点。汉弗莱还在入睡。我真想让他一直这样睡下去，至少他在梦里会轻松一些。我决定出去给汉弗莱找一点可以吃的早餐。我还需要去把伯纳德找回来。我真不知道他昨晚睡在哪里。  
  
……  
  
我离开房间的时候整个军营都很安静，静得只有柴薪燃烧到最后微弱的爆炸声。我爬上壕沟的木梯才发现外面下了一整夜的雪，远处的森林一片雪白，寒冷的空气沁人心脾。我没法形容那有多好闻。我像个一直生活在水底的人，第一次呼吸到岸上毫无压力的空气。我请求后勤的士兵为我准备一些相对精致的早餐，但是他早就准备好了，只等我走过来才把煎蛋浇在摆好的吐司上。  
  
我意识到伯纳德可能早就吩咐过了，那说明他还没有被森林里的棕熊吃掉。我抱着那份放着三份早餐加一大瓶热茶的木箱回到房间的时候，汉弗莱已经衣冠楚楚地站在那里和伯纳德聊天了。  
  
「哦，大臣。」他兴趣盎然地转头看我，在空气里呼出一口白气，「让一起过夜的伙伴在早晨独自醒来可不是绅士之举。」  
  
「你什么时候醒来的汉弗莱？」我把早餐盒交给伯纳德，让他去准备，「为什么不多睡一会呢？」  
  
他容光焕发地站在那里，真假难辨地调侃我，「你的身体怎么样，大臣。还疼吗？」  
  
他那问题可真把我吓得不轻。按我对汉弗莱的了解，我原本以为他会竭尽全力地恐吓我替他保守秘密，保持他令人生畏的光辉形象。但是他就那么看着我震惊的脸，呵呵笑着坐到伯纳德身边开始享受自己的早茶。之后我意识到他在炫耀。他睡了我，他在炫耀。毕竟伯纳德可不会知道谁是下面的那一个。至少汉弗莱自己这样认为。  
  
我可没有他那么大的偶像包袱，我才不在乎别人怎么看我。  
  
「我很好，汉弗莱。」我走到他的身边坐下，给了他一个看似无意的肘击，「多谢关心。」  
  
那算不上什么丰盛的早餐，但它给了我们三个极大的满足，这感觉就和历经漂泊找到了家一样美妙。我一直忍不住去看汉弗莱，而他也忍不住笑着看我。我想是因为自己缺少的睡眠，或者是汉弗莱昨晚对我做的那些事情。我感觉自己喝下的牛奶就像酒精一样，让我感觉身体轻飘飘的。  
  
而伯纳德也不知道在想什么地对着他盘子里的鹰嘴豆傻笑。  
  
「伯纳德，」汉弗莱打了个响指问他，「你昨晚去哪了？」  
  
「哦，一位好心的医生收留了我。」伯纳德抬起头，「我在医务室的帐篷里睡的。」  
  
我正想和他针对昨晚的事道歉，忽然看到他额头被换上的雪白纱布，「你说的好心医生不是那个给你缝针的法国女护士吧？」  
  
他意外地张了张嘴，然后像什么都没听到一样笑了笑。我第一反应是他有妻子，他不可以那样做。但是汉弗莱像是猜到我想说什么一样直视着我，「你好像有什么想说，大臣？」  
  
于是我也张了张嘴，像什么都没听到一样笑了笑。  
  
「所以阿诺德去哪了？」我决定聊些轻松无害且自己不会中枪的问题。  
  
「他现在是欧洲战争委员主席。」汉弗莱接过伯纳德递给他的热咖啡，「我认为不出意外他会一直做到退休的。」  
  
「所以他打算什么时候去治疗自己的前列腺？」我想起汉弗莱曾经每三个月就要抱怨一次的句子。  
  
「大臣，你把我放在了一个非常尴尬的位置上。」汉弗莱道貌岸然地说，「我不能随意评价自己的老上司。」  
  
「你真绅士，汉弗莱。我都不记得我从哪个八卦女孩那里知道的这个了。」我往吐司上涂着黄油，和对面喝着茶的伯纳德笑笑，「话又说回来你怎么知道他前列腺有问题？」  
  
「那是一个非常普遍的问题。」汉弗莱理所当然地耸肩。  
  
「也没那么普遍吧。」我看看他，「你有吗？」  
  
汉弗莱显然不打算和我继续讨论他老上司的前列腺。他摆出那副内阁秘书的姿态，「我的印章呢，伯纳德？」  
  
「我很抱歉我弄丢了，汉弗莱爵士。上次轰炸走得太匆忙了。」伯纳德慎重地站起来，从口袋里掏出一个漂亮的鹅卵石，「我做了一个新的给你。」  
  
那是一个用石头刻的印章。汉弗莱隐忍着笑容拿过来给我看。  
  
「这可以用吗？」我摩挲着石头底部那个粗糙不平的刻痕，不确定它是否具有真实的功能性。  
  
「是的。它可以用。」伯纳德充满演示意味地走到我们身边，用抹了草莓果酱的石头在盘子的吐司上印了一个颇具喜感的字母H。他那一本正经的模样差点笑得我把嘴里的土豆吐出来。我忽然理解为什么汉弗莱之前总对他生气。他总是这样一本正经地做些没头没脑的事。  
  
「为什么你不用木头呢，伯纳德。」我不可思议地看着他，「这可以给你节省一多半时间呢。」  
  
「我认为，」他不好意思地笑笑，「我认为石头更耐用一点。」  
  
「哦我的上帝。」汉弗莱强忍笑意地扶着眉心，努力维持他内阁秘书的体面，「在什么样的情景下我会用到它，伯纳德？」  
  
「额。」伯纳德看着那个歪扭的大写字母，「圣诞贺卡或许？」  
  
汉弗莱放声大笑，他甚至笑得仰起头，露出他不怎么经常露出来的那几颗牙齿。那让他看起来可爱的要命。我真嫉妒伯纳德可以让他笑成这个样子，我却不能。我愿意做任何事情换他这样的笑容。真的任何事情。  
  
我们在早餐后朝汉弗莱停在森林的飞机走去。根据汉弗莱的责备，由于我令他错过了飞往古巴平安度日的飞机，所以他不得不返回伦敦接受国王的制裁。我不确定他说的是真是假，但他那副成竹在胸的样子让我稍微没有那么担心。或许他真的是一个令人生畏的内阁秘书，不再是D.A.A.那个整天被我气到说话打结的汉弗莱了。  
  
我们在那三十分钟的路程里聊了很多。我们聊了彼此这些年的工作和生活，聊了国际上未来的战争局势。我们也谈到那场突如其来的轰炸。  
  
「你一定被吓坏了吧，汉弗莱。」我和他走在刚下过雪的小路上，伯纳德跟在我们身后。  
  
「你不会每次都这么幸运，大臣。」他严肃地看着我。  
  
「是啊，你是对的。这是和德国人打仗，可不是法国人。」我笑出一口白气，「我真后悔，汉弗莱。」  
  
「我可以带你一起走，大臣。」  
  
「不，我不是后悔这个。」我注视着他的眼睛，希望自己的语气不要太过沉重，我们从没提到过这件事，「我不应该离开D.A.A，汉弗莱。我每天都在后悔，但那无法改变任何事，是吧？」  
  
「你只是想做正确的事，大臣。」他难得赞同我的选择。  
  
「但我其实什么都没有做，汉弗莱。」  
  
「我说你想做正确的事，我没有说你真的做成过。」他恢复常态地讽刺我，又语带保留地补充，「但是看看我们现在所处的环境，你是对的大臣。没有人是一座孤岛，包括他自己。」  
  
「我或许那部分对了。但我的方式错了。」我看着他落了积雪的头发，「我应该留在D.A.A。然后花上一辈子来说服你。」  
  
「那不是你可以决定的，不是吗？」他温声回应。  
  
「你应该留下我，汉弗莱。」我看着他淡淡的笑容，「为什么你不留下我？」  
  
他平静地看着我，「因为那是你想要的。」  
  
我也平静地看着他，「你知道我想要什么，汉弗莱。」  
  
他弯了一下嘴角，错开眼睛看向远方，「我认为我让你失望了。」  
  
「不，我让你失望了。」我牵过他的手，放在自己温暖的掌心，「我不应该让自己站在你的对立面。你不是他们。」  
  
「我是他们中的一员。」  
  
「不，你不是。你是汉弗莱。」我拍拍他的手，傻傻地看着他笑，「我的汉弗莱。」  
  
他只是目视前方地微笑，任我牵着他的手。我真希望那条路永远没有尽头，但我们转眼就看见了停在那里等候多时的飞机。那可不是什么滥竽充数的小模型，它是我见过的最大也最漂亮的战斗机。银色的金属机身在阳光照耀下闪闪发光。  
  
「令人生畏？」我看向他得意洋洋的脸。  
  
「只是为人民服务的谦卑公仆所能获得的一点微小便利。」他壕无人性地回答，「没有比我应该得到的多。」  
  
我默默地看着他，他半仰着下巴看着远处的天空，不知道在想什么地眯着眼睛，但他很怡然自得，就像在欣赏一幅描绘法国农村早晨的风景画。我想到他曾经也经常这样站在D.A.A.的落地窗前，面容严肃地望着远方想着什么，一站就是好几个小时。我想他已经得到了他一路走来所努力的一切，他已经兼容了他已等待多时的那些巨大权利。他已走到顶峰。他已浴火重生。  
  
「你真了不起，汉弗莱。我真为你骄傲。」我心潮澎湃地说。我想到我能认识这样的一个人，并被他当做最好的朋友，得到他至高无上的爱意，我感觉自己是这个世界上最幸运的男人。  
  
他被我唤回现实地冷笑了一下，「所以你不认为我是个该下地狱的道德真空了？」  
  
「嘿我只说过那么一次。」我反驳他，「一点也比不上你说我的句子。」  
  
「但是你的一句顶上我的一百句了，大臣。」他言之凿凿。  
  
「怎么可能。你可是从牛津毕业的。」  
  
「但你是从下院毕业的。」  
  
「看看我们成就了什么，汉弗莱。」我拍拍他的肩膀，给他指指英格兰所在的方向，「我们正在守护伦敦，我们在成为更好的人。不是什么绣花枕头的政客和尸位素餐的公务员。」

他好一会没有说话，但我听见他拉长了的呼吸。

「谢谢你，大臣。」他凝视着我，眼睛闪闪发亮，「我永远不会做到这一点如果没有你。」

「我知道你不是认真的。」我尝试把他的眼泪逼回去。

「不，我不是。」他笑着回应我。  
  
「带伯纳德走吧。」我看了眼跟在后面，就快要流眼泪的可怜人，「你会需要他的。」  
  
「我很抱歉，大臣。」他说，「诚然内阁秘书的身份可以让我做很多事，但改变伯纳德的主意并不在其中。」  
  
「真的？你可以改变我的却不能改变他的？」  
  
「人和人是不一样的，大臣。」他顽皮地看着我。  
  
我忍不住地上前拥抱他，并在他的鬓角留下一个用力的吻，「我爱你，汉弗莱。」  
  
「你昨晚说过了。」他微笑地看着我。  
  
「是的，但我想再说一次，在比较清醒的时候。」我有点担心地向他解释，「我知道我不能同时爱两个人，但是我找不到其他词了。我们有其他词吗？」  
  
「我们没有。大臣。」他想了想，「那是为什么我们有诗歌和艺术，为了这些无法言说的感情。」  
  
他就要走了。我真不知道该怎么忍下这个问题，「你爱我吗，汉弗莱？」  
  
他露出一种我从来没有见过的表情。那是，得意与爱怜，好奇与释然，同情与嘲讽，还带着一点故意捉弄我的困惑与怀疑。我也向他表现出自己最楚楚可怜的眼神。  
  
「是的。」他被我逗笑地弯弯嘴角，以一种相对郑重地姿态点了点头，「是的。我爱你。大臣。」  
  
那个音从他的喉咙发出，自然得就像说了成千上万次。  
  
「所以你可以说那个词。」我震惊又不满地看着他，「究竟是什么耗费了你那么多年，汉弗莱？」  
  
他避重就轻地耸耸肩，「如果你不总是产生那些荒谬创新的想法我或许会放松一些警惕，大臣。」  
  
「你不能指责我汉弗莱。我已经表现得不能更主动了。」  
  
「但是你并没有说出那个词不是吗。」  
  
我凝视着他，「我是个软弱的人，汉弗莱。」  
  
他也凝视着我，「我认为我们都是，大臣。」  
  
「你该走了汉弗莱。」我意识到自己不能再把他留在这里了，「内阁秘书失踪可不是什么好消息。」  
  
他又使用上那副伪阿诺德表情，我真想告诉他那对他不起什么作用，「你确定我不能带你一起走吗？」  
  
「你是内阁秘书。」我打趣他，「你可以做任何你想做的事。 」  
  
「但是你想留在这里。」他没有回应我的玩笑，但语气也没有十分严峻，「我厌倦不停地改变你的想法了，大臣。」  
  
「你还记得我们在牛津的对话吗，汉弗莱。」我问他。「我问你为什么当公务员。」  
  
他一字不差地回答我，「我说像你喜欢受人瞩目一样，我们都通过某种方式找到自己人生的意义。」  
  
「我认为这就是我的方式，汉弗莱。」我用尽全身力气地回答他，「你有你的方式，我有我的。」  
  
他平静地看着我，目光里没有肯定也没有否定。  
  
「做那件事。」他忽然想起什么，用食指指着我，「为我做那件事。」  
  
「做什么？」  
  
「做Richard Pryor。」他认真地说，「你说你可以做他的事。」  
  
「你不是严肃的吧。」我不敢相信地看着他。  
  
「我是。我想听那个很多种大便的故事。」他以内阁秘书的口吻命令我，「讲给我听。」  
  
当然我做了Richard Pryor给他。我可以为他做任何事情，何止一个滑稽的Richard Pryor。我成功逗笑了所有人，甚至包括汉弗莱那个一直在飞机里焦虑看表的飞行员。我满意地看着汉弗莱露出我想要在他脸上看到的开怀笑容。  
  
「现在走吧，汉弗莱。」我扣好他敞开的大衣，替他围好围巾，「戴着你的内阁秘书帽子去守护英格兰吧。Brown Owl。」  
  
他对我敬了一个顽皮的军礼，然后就真的走了。  
  
我一直站在那里，直到他的飞机变成一个看不见的小点。那可真不好受。如果伯纳德不在旁边的话我搞不好会放声哭得像一个小女生。我想这或许是我的报应，我当年把他一个人留在D.A.A.的报应。但那只是因为离别而引发的悲伤。我对我们的未来充满期待。不知道为什么，我感觉我们很快就会再见的。  
  
我在回去的路上询问伯纳德关于那个印章的事，他回给我一个无言的微笑。  
  
「你不能再用了不是吗。」我问他，「他已经是内阁秘书了。」  
  
他从口袋掏出那个我分不清是玛瑙还是象牙的印章，「它上面没有写官职，大臣。」  
  
「你会被开除的伯纳德。」我不可置信地看着他。他竟然做了我一直想做但没有勇气做的事，对着汉弗莱的眼睛说谎，「你在私用内阁秘书的印章。 」  
  
「不，大臣。」他得意地摇头，同时把那个印章高高丢向天空，又向前跑了几步稳稳地接住，「我只是提前使用自己作为内阁秘书的权力。」  
  
「谁给你那个权力了，伯纳德？」  
  
「你给我的，大臣。你说我会当内阁秘书。」  
  
「我说你会下地狱的，伯纳德。」  
  
「我认为我们都会的，大臣。」  
  
我想伯纳德是对的。他一直是对的。我忽然想起我第一天晚上走进D.A.A.的大门，和伯纳德商量我和汉弗莱的婚礼。我想起我在新婚之夜坐在壁炉边和汉弗莱讨论我们的爱情和婚姻。我知道这听起来很荒谬，但我还是有点嫉妒那时的自己。我们当时都太天真，对命运的玩弄一无所知。我必须得感谢这场战争，虽然它残酷得毫无人性，但我依旧感谢它给我，给汉弗莱，给我们三个这样幸福的一天。我想每个人的人生都会有这样的时刻，它让你感觉过去所有的苦难都变得值得。  
  
我想起自己二十多岁时在LSE选修的文学课，我从未喜欢过他们，都是些关于人生和感情之类无病呻吟的东西，但是我清楚地记得里面有一段话这样描述：  
  
「…至于爱情，往往不是一开始就能见到永恒。永恒通常是难以启及的，那需要绝对的磨难，绝对的忠诚，还有绝对的忏悔。」  
  
我不知道哪个人才写了这句话。但他一定是个很有故事的人。我认为我看见他所说的永恒了。虽然我会因此下地狱的，当然我会下地狱的。光是通奸一条就够下地狱了。  
  
但是我不在乎。我是个伪君子：）

以下来自伯纳德爵士晚年访谈记录：  
  
1962年11月13日  
  
……那个冬天我们都在欧洲西线不同的战场做动员。哈克享受这个，他真的很享受这件事。人们好奇为什么他接受这份工作。它是份糟糕的工作，以及是的，它非常危险。但是非常适合他。我认为那是为什么他接受这份工作。我不认为爱国情怀是他接受这份工作的主要原因，当然有这份因素，但是哈克，我认为他一直想做正确的事，或者至少真正做成什么事。他在自己的政治生涯中逐渐意识到，他不能。当他在D.A.A.的时候，他认为他有机会去做，但是他不能。之后他辞职，去报社，之后去写剧本。我认为他那段时间非常失落，他找不到自己的位置。他有理想，但他没有实现理想的能力，同时也不能接受当一位泯灭良心的政客。他最后去当剧作家，我认为那是某种程度上的自嘲。他认为他是一个笑话，一个虽有理想但胆小怕事的政客。那是为什么他在剧本中那样塑造自己。我认为他在不断地反思，寻找，等待。这时候这份工作出现了。他不能拒绝，因为他知道那很可能是他唯一的机会。  
  
所以他接受了它，极其认真地对待它。他亲自写每一份演讲稿，背下每一个句子，他坚持脱稿演讲不管多小的战场。他尊重那些士兵们，他反复称呼他们绅士们（笑）。他们不是绅士，他们都是农民或者工人，还有一些非常非常年轻，我认为那或许是他们人生里唯一一次被叫绅士。我不认为他们一开始真的喜欢他，我认为他们只是把他当做一种消遣，因为哈克，怎么说，他过于绅士（笑）。他们嘲笑他的用词，模仿他的语调，过于热烈地回应他的提问。但是哈克非常真诚，他站在他们之中演讲，问他们来自哪里，给他们看自己妻女的照片，和他们一起吃晚饭。他非常真诚。没有人会拒绝一个真诚的人。所以当演讲结束的时候，他们变得喜欢他。他们感觉他就是自己想象中的国王，和蔼可亲，谈吐优良，与他们在一起。他让他们觉得自己并不孤独。我们两个都很享受这份工作，但它仍然非常危险。  
  
我们有一次在演讲中途遇到了德军的飞机轰炸。非常猛烈的地毯式轰炸。飞机多得就像迁徙的候鸟，他们丢下无数的炸弹，爆炸声听起来就像白噪音，因为实在太多太密。我不知道为什么。那不是一次预定好的进攻。因为汉弗莱爵士，他是当时的内阁秘书，他反复修正我们的行程表，他极力避免我们前往任何可能会有战事的营地。它不应该发生。但它发生了。每一个人变得惊慌，士兵们必须战斗，指挥官需要组织反击，我们瞬间就被人遗忘了。我当时太年轻了，我彻底被吓傻了，我不能移动我的腿，我认为或许留在那里飞机就不会发现我（笑）。  
  
但是哈克，他意识到我们必须行动。他拉着我在壕沟里奔袭，不断有人被炸到，他们在哭喊，求救，满脸是血，泥土溅得哪里都是，但是他非常镇定，他说伯纳德我们必须得离开这里，他扯着我的胳膊，他拖着我离开那里。之后我们活了下来。我们活了下来。没有多少人在那场轰炸里幸存下来，那是一个奇迹。有人说那是一个概率问题，它不是概率。哈克救了我的生命。他救了我的生命。我不知道他怎么做到的。我认为哈克是这样一个人，在大部分困难面前他怯懦胆小，但是当情况坏到一个程度的时候，他又会变得无比坚强。我不知道他是怎么做到的。我认为没有人会知道。  
  
我认为那是我们遇到的最危险的经历。是的。因为哈克并非死于战争的轰炸中。我永远记得那场演讲，那是战争快要结束的时候，我们从德国人手上夺回了法国。我们在巴黎的卢浮宫广场做演讲，哈克受到非常热烈的欢迎。他穿着一身黑色的西装，就像一个首相。因为我们当时正在经历改革，我们会有君主立宪，我们会有首相和内阁秘书，而他们不需要再以婚姻的方式结合在一起。我们会有一个全新的政府体系。当然我们也会拥有英国的第一任首相，而哈克几乎是默认的人选。他有人民的支持，军队的支持，甚至内阁秘书的支持。没有人可以战胜他，而哈克也对此充满期待。他非常高兴可以重新和汉弗莱爵士一起工作，那是他的梦想。我认为也是汉弗莱爵士的梦想。当然也是我的梦想。是我们共同的梦想。  
  
是的，我记得那场演讲。他穿着黑色的西装，银色的领带，白色的口袋斤，非常英俊。他是世界上最英俊的领导人，我会这样说（笑）。那是一个全球的广播，广场上很多很多的人，法国总理站在他的旁边。他说，绅士们（笑），像他之前每一次在战场上做演讲一样。他说，战争已经持续太久了，他说，I say enough is enough（笑），他说我们会结束它，非常非常得快（笑）。是的，他非常高兴，我也很高兴。大家都很高兴。那是一个两页的讲稿，他讲完了第一页，把它翻到后面去看第二页。之后停在了那里，停了有两秒的时间。我以为是稿子有问题，因为那发生过一次（笑）。  
  
所以我走过去看发生了什么，之后他忽然朝前跪了下去。我接住了他，非常幸运我接住了他。但是我瞬间就知道他不行了。他之前有过一次心脏停跳，医生告诉我它不可以再发生一次。但它发生了。哈克当时在发抖，他的呼吸非常困难，但是他还有意识，他说，我很冷伯纳德，我很冷。我的脑子一片空白，我只能拥抱他，我说你会没事的，你会没事的大臣，但是我知道他不会。我只能祈祷，我真的祈祷，我祈求上帝再给我们一次奇迹，我可以做任何事，任何事。但是上帝说，你只能拥有一次奇迹。而哈克知道。他知道他不行了。他用一种非常深情的目光凝视我，我不认为他是在看我，我认为他在透过我看另一个人，他的眼睛非常蓝，因为那天的天空非常蓝，他说，吻我。之后我吻了他。之后他闭上眼睛，非常安静地。之后他死了。非常快。整个过程非常快，从他停顿到死去，我会说三十秒之内的事情。我什么都做不了。我只能站在那里看着他死。  
  
是心脏病。不是战争。他的心脏在那次轰炸中，我认为受到了一些不可逆的损伤。他也有一些家族遗传的原因，我们后来从哈克夫人那里得知的。但是我们不知道之前。我知道汉弗莱爵士有恐慌症，他会随身携带药片，但是我不知道哈克。他在D.A.A.的五年从未生过病，他从没和我们讲到过，我们都认为他非常健康。但是如果你仔细想想，事实上有迹可循。他非常胆小，大部分时间。他从不和人正面冲突，从来不会太激动。我从未见过他真的彻底暴怒过。我认为他做过最出格的事是折断了一支铅笔（笑）。以及他非常瘦。他很高，但是他的身体非常瘦，对于他那样身高的人来说。他从未有过非常坚定的个人主见，或者非常积极的雄心壮志。我认为他知道。他知道他的心脏不是那么健康。他知道他不是一个强大的人，那是为什么他遇到大部分问题最后都会选择妥协。他不应该上战场如果他有心脏上的问题，但他上了。他是我见过最勇敢的人。  
  
我不知道汉弗莱爵士当时的心情。他一定第一时间就知道了，因为那是全球的广播。他不会错过他的演讲。那是哈克在国外的最后一场演讲，之后他会返回英国，接受朝拜，他不会错过这一场演讲。我不知道他的心情。我认为汉弗莱爵士是全世界最悲伤的人在那一刻。他做了每一件他可以做的事，但是他不能延长他的寿命。他不是上帝。我认为还好是我在那里，不是汉弗莱爵士。那对他来说太残忍了。我不愿意使用爱来形容他们之间的关系，因为爱是消逝。我认为他们是彼此的另一半灵魂。你知道，哈克是一个浪漫的理想主义者，但他受汉弗莱爵士影响变得越来越现实。汉弗莱爵士是一个理智的利己主义者，但他受哈克影响变得越来越有同情心。我认为他们在不断地改变对方，融合对方，变成对方。他们是彼此好的那一半，也是彼此坏的那一半。  
  
我不知道失去另一半灵魂是什么感觉。我想只有汉弗莱爵士自己知道。

  
1962年12月27日  
  
……不，我不认为他们一开始就喜欢对方。我认识汉弗莱爵士很多年。我不认为汉弗莱爵士会轻易喜欢上什么人。因为汉弗莱爵士非常聪明，他有那种能力，他可以一眼把人看穿，那是为什么他可以应付那么多的政客。大部分政客，因为他们工作的特殊性，他们往往善于伪装，笑里藏刀。你必须得防备他们对你背后捅刀，你不能相信他们。也有一些政客，他们没有那么的攻击性，他们是势力平衡的傀儡，他们软弱不堪，唯唯诺诺。我不认为汉弗莱爵士会喜欢这两者中的任何一种。事实上我们都认为哈克是后者，在一开始的时候。但是随着我们相处更多，我们意识到哈克是不一样的。  
  
他是不一样的。他不像大部分政客，他非常坦诚，非常直接。他从不掩饰自己的情绪，从不怯于表达自己的想法。他非常正直，他从未想过去伤害他人。这是非常罕见的特质在政客之中，因为他们的工作就是打败他人，他们会不择手段地去达成目的。但是哈克没有。除此之外，最为重要的，我认为哈克是一个非常具有同情心的人。所以他可以为每一件他无法理解的事情，每一件伤害到他的事情找到理由。我认为那是他最强大的地方。他可以自我说服，自我治愈，自我解脱。所以他可以接受别人无法接受的，承受别人无法承受的。当然他也抱怨，他抱怨很多很多（笑）。他也有缺点，许多许多缺点。因为他是一个凡人。他不是一个神。事实上，即便神也有缺点，我认为上帝也有缺点（笑）。但是我会说，哈克是一位非常真实，非常有趣的英伦绅士。  
  
我可以感到汉弗莱爵士一开始在不断地试探哈克的底线。他反对哈克的几乎所有决定，甚至一些是无关紧要的。我认为汉弗莱爵士是想知道这个人是一个城府颇深的伪君子还是他就是这样的一个人。但是哈克就是这样一个人。他被反对了所有提议，封堵了所有计划，但是他从未想要伤害汉弗莱爵士和我。他理解我们的工作。他也尊重我们的工作。我认为更重要的是，他在乎汉弗莱爵士的感受。大部分人不具有这种能力去关心一个常常反对自己的人，但是哈克可以。他好奇汉弗莱爵士，他尝试去理解他的困难，他的痛苦，他的，我会说，他的每一件事。他同情他，所以他在乎他的感受，他安慰汉弗莱爵士在他被批评后，他开导汉弗莱爵士用他的政客经验。他在帮助汉弗莱爵士，以一种汉弗莱爵士可以接受的方式。我认为他给了汉弗莱爵士一个可以短暂做回自己的机会。我不认为其他人可以做到这一点。  
  
而汉弗莱爵士也逐渐依赖上他，爱上他。因为他知道他可以信任他，他知道他不会伤害他。我认为这是非常自然的一件事，他们住在一起，一起吃饭，一起工作。他们理解彼此，他们喜欢彼此。毫无疑问他们会爱上彼此。我认为汉弗莱爵士在很早的时候就爱上了哈克，我不知道具体的时间，当然我不可能知道（笑）。但是他从很早就开始努力把哈克一直留在D.A.A，那是非常违反常规的。因为他们不想把大臣留在一个部门太久，谁都不想。汉弗莱爵士不得不找很多理由，他会说哈克非常易于控制，哈克是公务员的无价之宝，他不得不让出一些自己的利益，因为你在做一件违反常规的事，不管出于什么原因，你必须付出。  
  
我记得有一次哈克私下和财政部的常任秘书聊天，因为财政部更好，他想知道自己是否有机会。但是他不想让汉弗莱爵士知道，所以他让我留在外面，让我阻止汉弗莱爵士进来，如果他发现的话。我不可能做到这一点，所以我在里面反锁了门，所以我可以说我也打不开。我认为我非常聪明（笑）。但那是错的，私下和别的秘书谈话是一回事，锁上门是完全另一回事。汉弗莱爵士瞬间爆炸了，他气疯了，他从隔壁房间的阳台翻窗闯了进去。我知道我死定了，因为我听见哈克说他没有锁门，而汉弗莱爵士完全不相信他。之后财政部秘书从房间走了出来，我不记得他的姓氏了，我记得是弗兰克爵士，小弗兰克爵士，他是一位非常幽默的绅士，他看了我一眼，他说，为什么他那么熟练？（大笑）是的，我认为汉弗莱爵士那个时候已经爱上了哈克，他不应该有那么强烈的反应如果他没有。  
  
他爱哈克。他只是不愿意改变他们之间的关系。人们或许认为，甚至汉弗莱爵士自己都会说是因为权利。他不能放弃自己的权利。但我不认为那是事实。至少不是全部事实。如果你认识汉弗莱爵士，你会知道他是一个完美主义者。他是那种写错一个字就会撕掉重新再写一份的人。他无法容忍瑕疵。我认为这种人生态度也蔓延到了他的感情上。我认为，如果汉弗莱爵士认为这份感情无法走向一个好的结局，或者如果他无法在这份感情里全情投入或者无法得到对方的全情投入，他就不会开始这段感情。当然这段感情很可能不会有一个好的结局。哈克是一个理想主义者，他们之间有一些非常对立的性格冲突。此外汉弗莱爵士也无法全部投入这段感情。哈克是这种人，如果他爱你，那他的世界就全部都是你。他看不见其他东西。但是汉弗莱爵士无法回馈他以同样浓烈的感情。我认为那是为什么他一直克制着自己的感情。  
  
而哈克也尊重了他的决定。我认为哈克一直以一种汉弗莱爵士需要的方式爱着他。 因为他是一个绅士，他就是以那样的方式被养大的。他是那种吵架后会问你是不是自己哪里做错才让对方情绪低沉的人。所以当他爱上一个人，我认为他首先想到的是对方想要我怎样做，而不是我想让对方怎样做。我认为如果汉弗莱爵士说，我不想要这种关系，哈克会说，好的我不会让它变成那种关系。那是为什么哈克允许他们处在这种关系里。但是他还是可以感觉到汉弗莱爵士的感情。他可以感受到他对自己的感情，他的需求。我认为当你爱上一个人的时候，对方知道。所以他会不断地试探汉弗莱爵士，他一次又一次地问他，因为他可以感受到，他需要那个答案。他需要表达自己的感情，他对汉弗莱爵士的感情。但是汉弗莱爵士从未给过他机会。  
  
我认为这种克制折磨着他们两个人。但是他们从未想要分开。哈克曾经说他们就像恐怖分子和他的人质，他们都认为彼此是恐怖分子。我认为那是因为他们都爱着对方，当你爱着一个人的时候，你是他的人质毫无疑问。因为他会伤害你，而你什么都做不了。  
  
哈克夫人的出现是一个意外，一个巧合。他们那天发生了一次非常强烈的争吵。我猜，我只能猜，我猜哈克对汉弗莱爵士的感情到了一个临界点，他感到痛苦，他需要宣泄。他无法再持有这些无法表达的感情，就好像几十公尺的洪水日复一日冲击着大坝，他撑不下去了。而哈克夫人出现了。她接受了哈克的感情，就像一个宣泄口，让他平静下来。那并不是件坏事。因为汉弗莱爵士并不介意哈克和其他人产生关系，你知道，像他们每次吵架时候，汉弗莱爵士会说我不在乎你和其他人发生关系。我认为他说的是真的，他认为那种方式可以让他们两个都轻松一点。因为汉弗莱爵士是非常骄傲的一个人，他不认为其他人对哈克具有像他一样的吸引力，或者控制力。我认为就像莎翁所言，一个骄傲的人总是在骄傲里毁灭自己。所以哈克夫人出现了。  
  
她漂亮，聪明，几乎是哈克心中理想的女性范本，哈克被她深深吸引。但是更重要的是，她爱着哈克，以一种丝毫不亚于汉弗莱爵士的程度。她倾听他，帮助他，不求回报地等待他。我不认为这是一个公平的表达，但是她成功地分走了哈克对汉弗莱爵士的感情。虽然不是全部，但是一点一点地。我认为这对汉弗莱爵士造成了巨大的打击。他意识到他会失去他，或者他已经失去了他，只是时间问题。他变得非常的歇斯底里在那段时间，对除了哈克以外的人。哈克对此一无所知。我认为如果汉弗莱爵士想，他还是可以阻止这段感情，我想阻止这段感情，我认为那段时间每一个D.A.A.的人都想阻止这段感情。但是汉弗莱爵士没有。他让他去。我认为他不想夺走哈克的快乐。哈克那段时间非常快乐。他是一个喜形于色的人，你看见他的脸你就会知道他的心情。他很开心，他的感情有了回应。他不再压抑，他很快乐。我认为汉弗莱爵士希望他快乐，即使那意味着他会失去他。  
  
我不知道哈克为什么离开D.A.A，我当时在斯旺西。我认为是他们两个之间的问题，是他和汉弗莱爵士之间的问题。哈克夫人是无辜的。哈克从未打算离开D.A.A，他从未在信里说他打算离开，或者做出任何承诺。我读了他们所有的信件，这本来是汉弗莱爵士的工作，但是当然他不想做这件事。我认为是什么非常极端，非常对立，我认为是那些让汉弗莱爵士一开始决定不和哈克更进一步的东西导致了这个结果。它是非常意外的结果。我非常意外。汉弗莱爵士非常意外。他知道哈克会离开，但快得超出预期。他措手不及。完全措手不及。他不知道如何面对这些问题，所以他不断地回避直到哈克离开。  
  
之后他尝试去忘记哈克。他非常努力。他不读他的信，拒绝提到他，他给自己安排了许多工作，只是为了忘了他。而哈克也思念他，他不断不断地写信回来，请求，甚至哀求他给他回信。那是非常不同寻常的。哈克是一位脾气优良的绅士，但他的内心非常骄傲，他从不哀求任何事。因为绅士不会哀求。但是他哀求他，以一种非常卑微的方式。我认为他们并没有意识到这份感情有多强烈直到他们真的分开。他们在此之前从未真正分开过。除了每年圣诞节哈克会回约克和家人过圣诞节外，他们一直都住在一起。他们从未分开过。这就像把一块磁铁切开放在地球的南北极，不管他们相隔多远，他们思念对方。  
  
我认为汉弗莱爵士非常高兴，当哈克三年后回来伦敦。虽然那份剧本真的很灾难。撇开政府利益，那意味着剖开自己的感情，给其他人看他们之间发生了什么。对于汉弗莱爵士，那相当于揭开他好不容易愈合的伤疤。他认为哈克在消费他，取笑他，他非常努力去阻止这件事。哈克中途给他写了封信，而汉弗莱爵士读了。我认为过了三年汉弗莱爵士逐渐走了出来，他接受哈克的离开，他开始阅读他的信件。但我不认为那封信改变了事情，我认为是哈克的剧本改了事情。汉弗莱爵士喜欢他的剧本，他阅读它，他去看话剧，他发现哈克没有抹黑他，他塑造了一个非常讨人喜欢的汉弗莱爵士。我认为那就是哈克心目中的汉弗莱爵士，我认为那让汉弗莱爵士感到非常欣慰，而他也很高兴自己拥有了数量庞大的女粉丝（笑）。  
  
他开始阅读哈克的报纸，读他的文章，读《Yes, Minister》的评价，我认为他那时候已经原谅了哈克。他原谅了他，因为汉弗莱爵士的内心非常柔软。他是一个非常容易心软的人，他认为那是他最大的缺点，所以他从不表现出这一点。那是为什么他拒绝阅读那些哈克寄回的信件，因为他会心软，他知道他会。他那时已经原谅了哈克，他思念哈克，他只是没有去见他。如我所说，汉弗莱爵士是一个非常骄傲的人。而哈克夫人，她是唯一打败他的女人。她夺走了他最心爱的东西，把他带离他的身边，让他输得一塌糊涂。她几乎差一点从精神上打垮了他，我会这样说。当然他不愿意见她，所以他也不愿意见哈克。那看上去就像他去索求哈克夫人不要的时间，他不会这样做。他永远不会这样做。  
  
之后战争发生了。大部分人不知道战争的可怕，但是我们知道。我们知道我们政府的财政情况，我们没有实力，我们只能不断地实行拖延战术，祈祷苏联足够强大（笑）。汉弗莱爵士在伦敦被空袭之前接到一项国王的秘密任务。我们都不知道那是什么任务。但是汉弗莱爵士有所顾虑。他是一个非常聪明的人，他知道那不是一个正常的任务。所以他在离开前买了机票给哈克。我不认为他那时已经知道上面打算让哈克当军事大臣，他只是担心他们会用哈克对付他。或者他们想对哈克做什么事请。他不知道，所以他让哈克去美国。他一直到哈克的飞机起飞才起身离开英国。我认为他考虑到了每一个地方。他只是没有料到哈克对他的感情会远超他对自己妻子的感情。他不会把汉弗莱爵士一个人留在这里。所以他留了下来，接受了那个任务。  
  
我认为那改变了每一件事。就像一个心结，我认为在汉弗莱爵士心里有一个心结，他认为哈克背叛了他，抛弃了他。他认为哈克对自己的感情，没有自己对他的感情深厚。通俗来说，汉弗莱爵士认为自己被辜负了，在他和哈克的这段感情里。但是哈克的决定告诉他，他没有。他爱他，超越过任何人，他的妻子，他的女儿，他离开他们，留在他的身边。这改变了每一件事情。我认为从那刻开始汉弗莱爵士没有再回避自己的感情，他发电报给哈克，他保护哈克的安全，他们问候彼此，他们尽可能地去关心对方。他们重新开始合作，像在D.A.A.一样。真正的团队合作。我当时在哈克身边，他非常非常高兴。他会重新誊抄汉弗莱爵士的电报在自己的日记上，之后再烧掉。他会花费很长的时间回复汉弗莱爵士的电报，他不想写太长占用汉弗莱爵士的时间，因为他知道他很忙。他会非常斟酌自己的用词，尽量用最短的句子去表达自己的想法。是的，他们思念对方，他们一直思念着对方。  
  
之后，内阁秘书私奔了（大笑）……我在那里。我在那里（笑)。我只是不知道他怎么做到的。非常疯狂。我当时想fuck我一定是死了才会在这里看到他。他离开了唐宁街，跑来战场找他。这不是英国，是法国。内阁秘书知道很多事情，甚至用不到纳粹，空军部可以直接把他的飞机击落，因为这和叛国无异。当然汉弗莱爵士知道，他知道危险，但是他来了。我认为他那时候非常需要见哈克一面，他需要他。但是他没有失智，他非常冷静。他知道他们无法承受失去他，所以他可以做任何他想做的事。汉弗莱爵士非常聪明，他是我见过最聪明的人。我认为他有时表现出来的神经质只是因为他的身体没有办法同时跟上他的大脑。他非常聪明，他知道他在做什么。  
  
我认为那是一个非常重要的夜晚对他们两人来说。我不知道那十几个小时发生了什么，我认为他们一定谈了很多或者做了很多（笑）。我认为他们在那天晚上真正走进了对方的灵魂，而且再也没有离开过。一些人借此攻击他们，这不道德，他们会这样说，这不道德，这是通奸。是的，这是通奸。但是我不认为他们有资格说他们不道德。没有人比他们更遵循那些世俗上的道德，他们可以拥有难以想象的幸福生活如果他们不遵守那些道德。道德囚禁了他们，道德压垮了他们。道德造成了这所有的一切。让我们谴责道德吧，从现在开始的每一天（笑）。

  
1963年1月17日  
  
……哈克的葬礼非常盛大。因为他在战争中的巨大贡献，他成为了英国的第一任首相。他以国礼的规格下葬，饱受民众爱戴。他一直非常崇拜丘吉尔，但是他的葬礼比丘吉尔更盛大，悼念他的人更多。我认为他比丘吉尔伟大，虽然他们都是演讲家，但哈克真的上过战场（笑）。  
  
我没有在葬礼上见到汉弗莱爵士，但是我听得出那份讣告是他写的，我不认为他会允许其他人来做这件事。我听说他请了一段时间的园艺假，直到所有事情平息后才返回工作。我认为他那个时候已经打算辞职，他只是不放心我。他那时候已经非常平静，在我返回政府重新与他工作的时候。他毫不避讳谈及哈克，他称呼他我们的前任首相；他会调侃他，当他看到一些毫无可行性的方案的时候，他会说那听起来非常前任首相；他会在文件上使用公务员术语，FPMH——Former Prime Ministerish（笑）。我认为他再次接受了哈克离开的事实，但他从未停止思念他，在日常的点点滴滴中。  
  
汉弗莱爵士继续当了两年内阁秘书，第三年的时候他决定辞职，让我接班。那是彻彻底底的灾难。没有人会同意。我太年轻了，那是真的，我也觉得自己太年轻了。但汉弗莱爵士对这件事异常坚决，没有人可以撼动他，我不能，首相也不能。他认为其他人没有资格，他说他们是懦夫。是的懦夫，他使用这个词，在所有常任秘书的会议上。那是不可原谅的。所有人都认为他疯了。他去找了上一任的国王秘书，阿诺德爵士，是的他那个时候还活着。阿诺德爵士去找了国王，他们是曾经的老相识，国王被他说服了，他跳过政府直接任命了我担任下一任内阁秘书。没有人可以反对，因为他是国王。那非常疯狂。我猜我很可能是唯一一位被国王直接任命的内阁秘书。  
  
汉弗莱爵士在那后就离开了伦敦。他搬去了约克郡的别墅，那是哈克的祖屋。我曾经去那里过过一次圣诞节。我不知道他什么时候买的那里，但是他最后的几年都住在那里。他的一些敌人，那些被说懦夫的人（笑），说他晚年孤苦伶仃，自言自言。那不真的。那是因为他们不了解汉弗莱爵士。他喜欢自言自语，他年轻时候就会这样做，像是他的精神殿堂，那是他同自己交流的方式。我认为他只是重新做回了自己。  
  
我认为经历过所有的这一切后，他终于有机会毫无保留地去爱一个人，所以他就去了。他拥有哈克的一切事物，他的房子，他的日记，他的剧本，他什么都有。而且他不是无所事事，他有工作。他完成了哈克的剧本。哈克之前的剧本完成了一半，汉弗莱爵士完成了剩下的另一半。那是他们的故事，理应由他们共同完成。我不知道哪些部分是哈克写的的，哪些部分是汉弗莱爵士写的，我认为他打乱了顺序，但我认为我们还是可以从某些集数发现一些端倪。（笑）我不认为汉弗莱爵士的晚年是悲伤的，我认为他非常幸福。他只是在等待哈克。而哈克也在等待他。等待中的人都是幸福的。  
  
我认为我非常幸运可以同时认识他们两个人。你知道，哈克总是说，这是一个大师课。他说这是一个大师课伯纳德，你呆在我和汉弗莱中间，是一个大师课。他是对的，这是一个独一无二的大师课。我学习到每一件事从汉弗莱爵士身上。他是我生命中最重要的导师。他也是我认识的世界上最好的人。哈克是我追随最久的一位大臣。他是我最崇拜的人生偶像。他的正直和勇敢照亮了我所面对的所有黑暗。他们两个都成为了我在这个世界上最好的朋友。我爱他们。我思念他们。  
  
事实上，我已经等不及要出发和他们重逢了。请祝我好运，听到这里的好心人。我也祝你平安，健康，和所爱之人呆在一起，就像我即将要做的那样。  
  
圣诞快乐。  
  
全文终  
  
后记：  
  
终于在圣诞节之前把这篇文完结了。我爱伯纳德，我爱汉弗莱，我爱吉姆。我非常喜欢他们三位，我也非常喜欢这篇文章。这是我第一次用第一人称写文章，虽然写得非常痛苦，非常没有信心，但是它最终还是成功完结了。一些无法在哈克日记里解释的细节我都把它放在了伯纳德的访谈里，虽然读起来非常无聊，但是如果是小天使的声音，我会一直一直听下去的。  
  
它不是一个传统意义上的HE结局，但是我认为它已经不能更完美。他们都得到了他们最想要的东西，虽然他们无法相伴到老。我们不得不失去一些珍贵的东西在成长的历程中，有时候那甚至是最珍贵的。但是那些东西从未真的离开，它换了一种形式留在我们身边，充实我们的力量，使我们变得更强，变得更好。希望这篇文章可以带给大家一些除了眼泪之外的力量，希望每个人都像汉皮一样坚定地去追逐梦想，希望每个人都像吉姆一样勇敢地去付出真心，希望每个人都像伯纳德一样，永远年轻，永远快乐。  
  
最后和大家推荐一首老歌。它是我创作整个故事的初衷，它的歌词也贯穿了整篇文章。如果要给这个故事取个中文名字的话，我会叫它《似是故人来》。  
  
同是过路 同做过梦 本应是一对  
  
人在少年 梦中不觉 醒后要归去  
  
三餐一宿 也共一双 到底会是谁  
  
但凡未得到 但凡是过去 总是最登对  
  
Mozzie. 20/12/04

  
后后记：再次安利一下张火拓太太专门为它制作的视频：【是大臣】【剧情向】Jim Humphrey｜似是故人来｜一种相思两段苦恋半生没说完  
  
B站连接：<https://www.bilibili.com/video/BV1Uh411y7R2>  
  
Mozzie. 21/01/24


End file.
